Mew's Mating Season
by moviefan-92
Summary: To fulfill her duty to preserve her race, a somewhat ditzy Mew entering her mating cycle for the first time seeks out a mate. After being saved from getting Captured by Mewtwo, she falls in love with him and decides he will be her mate. Mewtwo is not so happy about this though. A romantic comedy full of laughs and fun ensues as Mew tries to wear down the reluctant Mewtwo. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**(A/N: Howdy people. Got a new story for you. But first, a question. Who here has seen an anime or read a manga where the lead female character has declared that they are or are going to be the bride of the lead male character, who's usually reluctant? It's a rather common theme that's found in most romantic-comedy anime and manga. Well, after watching and reading a few series with this theme, I got the idea for this story. So be prepared for laughs and fluff in this romantic-comedy about a Mew seeking a mate. One last thing, make sure you read the _Author's Note_ at the end for some information relevant to the story.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **" MEW'S MATING SEASON"**

 **Prologue**

Many wondrous and breathtaking places could be found throughout the world, and many amazing Pokémon could be found in it. But some places were more splendid than others, including the Pokémon that inhabited them.

The location that had come to be known as Rainbow Cloud was a truly amazing and extra special place. And living here was an equally as amazing Pokémon. As rare as it was powerful, the Pokémon that dwelled here was known as Mew, one of the last of its species.

Like others of its kind, it was named after its species, as all Pokémon were, never having taken much interest in having a label placed upon them, with the exception of nicknames that Pokémon Trainers would sometimes give them.

But Mew wasn't like other Pokémon. Mew was a Legendary Pokémon. Each one as rare and as powerful as the next, they were few in number, and only as handful of each species were scattered across the world.

This particular Mew was a female, and she was currently entering her mating cycle for the year. She would therefore need to come down from her home and seek out a mate. As one of the last of her kind, it was up to her to make sure she continued the Mew species. It was a very important duty she had, a duty all Mew had to make sure they preserved their race.

It would not be easy though. Mew knew there were very of her kind left. In fact, many humans believed them to be extinct. And unlike other Pokémon, she could only reproduce with another member of her species. While it was not too uncommon for Pokémon to mate and reproduce with other Pokémon of different species, if they were compatible enough, for Legendary Pokémon, they could only breed with another Legendary Pokémon of the same species as them. Meaning she could only reproduce with another Mew.

This was why there were so few Legendary Pokémon in the world. Not only were their potential partners limited to one species, but the fact that there were so few of those species in the world made it even harder to find a mate.

She knew why this was so though. The power of a Legendary Pokémon was so great that to have too many in the world could have disastrous consequences. Therefore, it was believed that Arceus made it so that Legendaries could only breed with other Legendaries of the same species to keep nature in balance. Even breeding with the shape-shifting Ditto was not an option. The only Legendary Pokémon that could breed with Ditto was Manaphy, but even then the offspring would be a Phione rather than another Manaphy.

Mew sighed. Finding a mate would not be easy, but she had time. Her mating cycle would last a while, and even if she didn't find one in time, she could try again next year, and could even seek out potential mate until then if she chose. Or would she not feel motivated to do so outside of mating season? She wasn't sure, this was the first time she had gone into heat. She hadn't been interested in finding a partner before, but once her mating cycle had hit her, it was like a switch had been flipped.

' _Is this what humans refer to as… being horny?'_ she wondered.

Though her home was isolated away from human life, she had gone exploring in human populated areas before. And with her ability to teleport, turn invisible, transform into other Pokémon, and use her psychic powers to read the minds others, it was rather easy for her to go about undetected. Those powers would now serve her in trying to find a mate.

It would still be difficult with there being so few Mew in the world. She could understand the reason for keeping the number of Legendary Pokémon to a minimum, but couldn't they at least breed with other Legendary Pokémon, even if it was of a different species? That would make things a little easier. After all, if a Wailord could breed with a Skitty, and a Seviper could breed with a Zangoose, then couldn't she at least breed with a Legendary Pokémon like a Celebi or a Jirachi?

' _Really, what was Arceus thinking?'_

But there was nothing that could be done about it. She would just have to make do. And so, she flew down from her cloud and began her search.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The solitude of the caves were nice. Though he enjoyed spending time with other Pokémon, he also liked his solitude. And here, in the deepest darkest parts of Cerulean Cave, he didn't need to worry about being disturbed, at least not by humans. For now anyway.

He knew they would come eventually. Humans always came seeking rare or powerful Pokémon, whether to capture them or study them, they always came. But they would never get him. Never again would he be subjugated to human desires.

His experiences with humans had been… complicated to say the least. First by the scientists who created him for no other purpose than to be a science experiment, then by the leader of Team Rocket, who sought to enslave him. After that, he had been pursued by the surviving scientists that had created him, and the Pokémon Hunters they sent out to recapture him. To put it simply, these experiences had left him with a very low opinion of humans.

They weren't all bad though. He had met a few that were kind, one in particular had even stopped him from going down a very dark path, and then later had even saved his life. And while this did change his opinion of humans a bit, he still felt it would be better to stay away from them, and so he only stayed in the company of other Pokémon.

Sometimes though, he would feel the need to be alone for extended periods of time, which was how he now found himself in the caves of Cerulean City. He wouldn't be able to stay here long though; already there were rumors of a powerful Pokémon going around the city. Soon the humans would come to seek him out, and he would need to move on, or risk being discovered. And the last thing he needed was for his existence to become public knowledge. Then everyone would try and capture him. He was, after all, the most powerful Pokémon to ever exist, and one of a kind to boot.

As of now, excluding the scientists that were pursuing him, less than twenty humans knew he even existed, and only because he trusted them enough to remain silent about having met him. Any others, he would erase the memories of himself from their minds. With as strong as his psychic powers were, he could do that.

But Pokémon he could trust. He knew they would never betray him. Even if they wanted to, there were only a very few amount that could actually speak to humans, so he was safe. But even if his existence did become known, there was no one who could conquer him. After all, he was the most powerful Pokémon of all.

He was Mewtwo.

 **(A/N: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Lets get a few things out of the way. One, I know in the games there is usually only one Legendary Pokémon of its kind, but as it has been demonstrated in the anime, movies, and manga numerous times, there ARE more than one, the only exceptions being Mewtwo, maybe Arceus, and there only being 5 Genesect. Two, don't give me any crap about how Legendary Pokémon don't have genders. That is ONLY a theme in the games for reasons like stats, the inability to breed, etc. Though in the anime, movies, and manga, humans usually refer to a Pokémon as 'it' rather than 'him' or 'her', Pokémon do have genders, and this goes for Legendary Pokémon as well. Case and point, a baby Lugia was seen with a mother and a father Lugia, Latios was stated to be a boy while Latias was stated to be a girl, Manaphy was called the 'prince' of the sea {as in MALE}, and Diancie was called a 'princess' {as in FEMALE}, and these are only examples off the top of my head. So, now that it's been made clear that outside of the games Legendary Pokémon DO have genders and are NOT one of a kind, lets avoid any debating on the subject. With that said, I hope everyone enjoyed the prologue. The actual chapters will be longer. Hope to see you all next time. Reviews are encouraging.)**


	2. Chapter 1: Cerulean Cave

**(A/N: Alrighty, here's the first official chapter. But first, I should mention how** **Pokémon speech is going to work. Even though there will be** **Pokémon speaking in words, they're actually talking in** **Pokémon-speech, so humans won't be able to understand them.** **Sometimes I will write the** **Pokémon in this story using in** **Pokémon-speech, sometimes they will be using real words, but r** **eally, only Mewtwo, being telepathic, will be able to be understood by humans.** **M** **ake sure you read the _Author's Note_ at the end for some information relevant to the story** **.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 1: Cerulean Cave**

Her travels had brought her here. After having read the minds of different humans and Pokémon alike, she had learned of an incredibly powerful Psychic-type Pokémon found deep within Cerulean Caves. She wondered if it was perhaps another Mew. The chances were slim, but she had to follow whatever leads she could get.

It did seem unlikely that a Mew would live in a cave. Mews liked the wide-open space where they could fly around and play. The thought of being confined in a dark damp cave was rather unappealing.

All the same, she sensed something in the cave, a presence that felt similar to a Mew. It made her hopeful that her search could be at an end. And so she flew into the cave, using her psychic energy to light up her body, illuminating the cave for her to see.

Humming to herself, she flew deeper and deeper underground, getting closer to the presence she detected outside of the cave. But it wasn't the only presence she felt. She could also feel the presence of several other Pokémon in the cave as well, and the presence of a single human.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The light was artificial, produced from an attack known as _Flash_ , but it still got the job done. The Pokémon using the ability was known as Electabuzz, and it was currently traveling through the caves with its master, a human that went by the name of Jackson.

Like many Pokémon Trainers, Jackson had dreams of being a Pokémon Master. This came with a very ambitious goal, and that was to Capture every species Pokémon. But the type of Pokémon Jackson desired the most were Legendary Pokémon. This was a very high in the sky dream that had less than even the slimmest of chances of succeeding in even seeing a single Legendary, but like many, he had high hopes. And, quite frankly, he had actually done very well so far. With over 100 different Pokémon captured, he was well on his way to becoming a Pokémon Master.

Having come to Cerulean City to challenge the Gym Leader, he had heard the rumors of there being a very powerful Pokémon in the nearby caves. The cave was actually very well known for having powerful Pokémon living within it, and so he had come to investigate. He hoped the Pokémon in question was a Legendary he could Catch. He already had a Pokémon that was as close to Legendary as one could get without having received the official title.

"Lets go down this way, Electabuzz," he said, motioning down a tunnel, and the two made their way further into the cave.

There was no argument from the electric Pokémon, but after several more minutes of walking, Electabuzz came to a halt.

Jackson glanced at the electric Pokémon. "What's up, pal?"

"Ele-buzz!" the Pokémon replied, pointing forward.

Jackson squinted, trying to see in the illuminated darkness. Standing in the tunnel, wrapped in a cloak, was a man. At least Jackson assumed it was a man; it could have been a woman. They didn't say anything; they simply stared at him.

"Um, hi," Jackson said. "Are you here looking for the rumored Pokémon too?"

The cloaked man did not reply, but sighed deeply. Jackson blinked at this and cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong? Are you lost?"

There was still no reply. The man simply walked right past Jackson, disappearing into the darkness from where the human and his Pokémon had come from.

"Huh, that was weird," Jackson muttered. "Come on, Electabuzz, let's keep looking."

Electabuzz glanced suspiciously down the tunnel the cloaked man had disappeared down before following its master.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Mew wouldn't say she was easily distracted… but she was easily distracted. While exploring the cave, she had become amazed by some of the rock formations that had been formed from the water dripping from the stalactites over hundreds and thousands of years. Fascinated by the shapes, and the way the moisture glittered, she was completely engrossed in their details.

Watching as the water dripped down from the ceiling, she was so distracted that she didn't even notice as Jackson entered the chamber. He froze upon spotting Mew. Resembling a white cat with a pink hue to her fur, he immediately recognizing the Legendary Pokémon that many believed to be no more than a mere myth. It was very easy for him to come to the conclusion that this was the powerful Pokémon rumored to be in the cave.

Holding a finger to his lips to tell Electabuzz to stay quiet, he took out an UltraBall, having stocked up on them before hand. Taking aim, he threw the Ball. It struck Mew in the back of the head, and popped open. Mew's body was converted into energy and sucked into the Ball. It dropped to the ground, the button glowing red as the Ball trembled in Mew's attempt to get out.

Jackson knew it was a long shot. The chances of catching a Pokémon without weakening it first, no matter how advanced of a PokéBall was used, were slim to none, the stronger the Pokémon, the slimmer the chance. Add in the fact that Mew was a Legendary Pokémon, and the chances were as non-existent as they could get.

The UltraBall burst open as Mew escaped, the energy she had been converted into reforming back into solid mass. She cocked her head to the side, unconcerned, as she looked at Jackson.

"Oh, you're a Pokémon Trainer, aren't you?" she said. "Sorry, but I can't let myself be captured. I have a duty to fulfill."

Of course, since she was a Pokémon, Jackson couldn't understand her. All he heard was, "Mew, Mew, Mew? Mew, Meeeeew, Mew, Mew."

Jackson's eyes narrowed in determination. "Darn, so much for the element of surprise." He took out another Pokéball. "Lets go, Dragonite!"

He threw the red and white Ball. It burst open, and a stream of energy spilled out to form a large dragon. It was Jackson' prize Pokémon, the one he had captured back when it was a mere Dratini. It was when he had evolved it to the pseudo-Legendary dragon that he became inspired to capture very Legendary Pokémon.

"Dragonite, use _Thunder!"_

Dragonite roared as electricity danced across its antennas, and it fired the bolts at Mew. Mew simply teleported out of the way, only to have another bolt launched at her. She teleported again, and so the process repeated several more times.

Mew giggled, enjoying what she viewed as a game. "Do you want to play?" she asked.

"Don't get discouraged, Dragonite!" Jackson declared. "Use _Dragon Rage!"_

Dragonite opened its mouth and breathed fire empowered with dragon energy. Mew simply held up her hand, and the attack stopped as if hitting an invisible wall, and slowly died out.

"Hey, that's not nice," Mew told the dragon Pokémon.

But Mew having blocked the attack gave Jackson an idea, and he took out another PokéBall. "I choose you, Mr. Mime!"

"Mime, Mime, Mr. Mime!"

"Mr. Mine, build up some invisible walls. Dragonite, keep watch on where they are. Electabuzz, hit Mew with a _Thunderbolt."_

The Pokémon followed his instructions. Mr. Mime began waving its arms around, hardening the air to create invisible walls while Dragonite kept watch, making a mental note of where each wall was. Electabuzz unleashed _Thunderbolt_ , and Mew maneuvered around in the air, avoiding the bolts until she bumped into one of the invisible walls.

"Dragonite, use _Agility_ and hit it with a _Slam!"_

Dragonite sped towards Mew, using bursts of speed that made it seem to disappear and reappear as it maneuvered around the invisible walls. Mew was tapping the wall she had run into with interest when Dragonite's speed suddenly made it appear in front of her, slamming into her and crushing her against another invisible wall.

Mew cried out as Jackson gave Dragonite the order to hit her with a _Fire Punch_ , and Dragonite's flaming fist slammed into Mew's gut, punching her upward into the ceiling, and she fell to the cave floor.

"Mr. Mime, bring down those rocks!"

Mr. Mime used its psychic power to crack apart the ceiling, and rocks fell from up above. Mew looked up and used her own psychic power to hold the rocks up.

"Go, Electabuzz," Jackson ordered.

Electabuzz nodded and slammed its fists on the damp ground. The electricity traveled through the moisture, and Mew cried out as she was shocked.

"Alright, lets try this again. Go, UltraBall!"

He threw the UltraBall. It flew at Mew, but before it hit her, a ball of black energy struck it, knocking it off course.

"Hey, what the…?" Jackson cried.

He turned to find the cloaked man he had seen before standing several feet away. The _Shadow Ball_ , if that was indeed what it was, must come from him, but he didn't see any Pokémon by the man's side.

"Hey, did you do that?" Jackson demanded. "Why are you interfering?"

"Leave that Mew alone," the cloaked man replied in a deep voice.

Jackson gasped. The words hadn't been spoken, but instead had been directly inserted into his mind. Only a few Pokémon, usually Psychic types, or the few that knew _Telepathy_ , were able to do that. But that would mean…

"Hey, wait, are you a…?"

Reaching up, the man pulled off his cloak to reveal a Pokémon Jackson had never seen before. It resembled a large bipedal cat with white fur and a long purple tail and underbelly. Jackson never saw or heard of a Pokémon like it before in all his research.

"What type of Pokémon is that?" he wondered out loud, pointing his PokéDex at it.

 _"_ _No Pokémon data available,"_ the PokéDex replied in a static-filled voice.

"No way," Jackson marveled, "a newly discovered Pokémon?

"One final warning," Mewtwo told him, "leave that Mew alone, and get out of this place."

Jackson smirked. "Ha! No way am I letting a Mew or an undiscovered Pokémon get away. Dragonite, take no chances with this one. Use _Hyper Beam!"_

Dragonite powered up one of the most powerful of Pokémon attacks and unleashed a white beam of swirling rainbow colors. Mewtwo held up his hand, halting the beam. It split into three separate beams and reversed directions, striking Dragonite, Electabuzz, and Mr. Mime.

Jackson' mouth dropped open in astonishment. "What? How'd it do that?"

"Dragon…" Dragonite grumbled, getting to its feet.

Jackson turned to it. "You ok, Dragonite? Can you still fight?" When he received a nod, he grinned. "Then lets go again. Use _Slam!"_

With a roar, Dragonite sped towards Mewtwo. The genetic Pokémon didn't even move, but his eyes began glowing blue as he used _Telekinesis_. Dragonite's body froze in mid-air, consumed by an aura the same color as Mewtwo's glowing eyes. No matter how hard it tried, Dragonite couldn't move, and its body began clenching as if it were being crushed by an unseen force as Mewtwo put more pressure on it.

"Dragonite, no!" Jackson cried. He looked to his other two Pokémon. Both Mr. Mime and Electabuzz were on their feet, but Electabuzz still seemed dazed. "Mr. Mime, help him out. _Psy Beam!"_

"Mime, Mime!" Mr. Mime cried and fired a beam of psychic energy.

Mewtwo's expression remained cold as a sphere in impenetrable psychic energy appeared around him. Mr. Mime's attack struck it, but did zero damage.

"Impossible!" Jackson exclaimed.

Mewtwo's barrier vanished, and he created another _Shadow Ball_. He flung it at Mr. Mime, who quickly constructed an invisible ball, but Mewtwo's attack broke straight through it and blasted Mr. Mime off its feet, knocking out the humanoid Pokémon.

"But that can't be!" Jackson cried. "Nothing can get through Mr. Mime's walls; they're hardened air!"

Mewtwo had had enough. His eyes flashed brightly, and all of Mr. Mime's remaining walls shattered. Then he glanced back at the captive Dragonite, mentally slamming it into the ceiling and floor several times before sending it crashing from one wall to the other several more times, then sent it flying backwards to crash into Electabuzz. Both Pokémon were out cold.

Finally, Mewtwo turned his attention to Jackson, who took a hesitating step back. "O-Oh yeah! Well, take this! UltraBall, go!"

He threw the ball. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed at the gall of this human for trying to capture him. His eyes began glowing, and the UltraBall exploded in mid-air.

"Say what?" Jackson cried.

"Foolish human. No one can Capture me."

Jackson grit his teeth and reached for another one of his Pokémon. "Then lets see how you do against my-"

"Enough!" Mewtwo declared, waving his hand.

His _Hypnosis_ took instant effect. Jackson toppled over, fast asleep. Mewtwo scowled at his fallen form, and with a single thought erased all memories of himself from the Trainer's memories, then did the same to his Pokémon before giving them a silent apology for having attacked them. When they woke up, they would be confused about what happened, but would have no memories of him, or of what happened here.

Now Mewtwo turned his attention to Mew. The smaller Pokémon was observing Mewtwo curiously, and he glared at her.

"What happened back there?" he demanded. "You are a Mew. You should have been able to defeat these fools like they were nothing."

Mew used _Recover_ to heal her injuries and gave him a smile. "Yeah, I guess I wasn't paying attention, hee, hee."

She bopped herself on the head, poking her tongue out as she did so. Mewtwo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that it was in a Mew's nature to be playful and carefree, but they could be serious when they wanted or needed to be. Even the Mew he had faced during his darker days was playful at first, but had given even him a run for his money when it stopped fooling around. After all, they were among the strongest of all Pokémon.

But this Mew, this one seemed a little ditzy.

With a humph, Mewtwo turned to leave. "Don't make a fool of your kind. Have some pride in your species."

He began to leave, and Mew shot into the air. "Wait! Ow!"

She rubbed her head, having banged it on the roof of the cave when she flew up. Mewtwo shook his head and continued on his way, but Mew flew in his path.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Mewtwo fixed her with a look. "I am Mewtwo."

Mew cocked her head to the side. "Mew…two…?" She looked him up and down. "You have 'Mew' in your name, and your presence feels similar to my kind. But how?"

"That is because I am a clone of your kind that has been genetically altered and modified by humans to be superior to the original in every way."

Mew blinked as she processed this. "So… you're like a Super Mew?"

Mewtwo sighed. "Yes, a Super Mew."

"Wow, that's cool," Mew replied. Her face lit up. "Alright, it's decided then, you're going to be my mate."

 **(A/N: Rather presumptuous of her. Wonder how Mewtwo will react to this. Maybe he should have just stayed out of it, but you know he couldn't. Also, I need to mention something about how Pokémon attacks are going to work. There will be a few battles in this story where you will see certain Pokémon using attacks that would normally require the use of a TM or HM to learn. However, since this story is anime canon, and there are no TMs or HMs in the anime, I'm having it that these attacks can be learned naturally or only in certain circumstances. So if anyone uses attacks that they would only learn from a TM or HM in the games, just know that this does not apply for this story.)**


	3. Chapter 2: Convincing

**(A/N: Sweet, it seems people are liking this so far. I wasn't sure, but the reviews are good. Now, lets see how Mewtwo is going to react to Mew's declaration.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter** **2: Convincing**

Mewtwo stared at her with a completely bewildered look on his face. He couldn't have heard her right. That was the only explanation. He couldn't possibly have heard her correctly.

Without a word, he walked past her. Mew's smile became a look of confusion, and she flew in front of him. "Where are you going?"

Scowling, he ducked beneath her. "I have no time for these games."

Mew grabbed the fleshy tube attached to the back of his neck, pulling him back. "It's not a game. It's my mating cycle. I need to find a mate, and now I've found you."

He slapped her hands away. "You are mistaken, I am not a suitable mate for you. You had best continue your search." He began to walk away again.

"Wait!" Mew cried, latching onto his leg, causing him to trip and fall. "We have a duty to continue the Mew race."

Mewtwo looked back at her, annoyed. "I am _not_ a Mew. I am Mewtwo."

"You're still a type of Mew. I can sense our similarities. We're compatible enough to breed."

Using his psychic power to lift himself up in the air, he shook his leg to dislodge her. "I will not produce offspring. I am an anomaly created by humans that never should have existed. I will never bring more like me into the world to be hunted by and suffer from the hands of humans."

Mew cocked her head to the side. "Humans? Humans are no problem. They're easy enough to avoid."

"I said no, and I meant it. Seek a mate elsewhere. Now goodbye." And with that, he teleported away.

"Wait!" Mew cried.

It was easy enough to follow his psychic signature, and she teleported to his location. Mewtwo looked surprised at her sudden appearance, then scowled and teleported again. Mew simply went after him, and his scowl deepened as she once again appeared.

And so it went on in a humorous dance, Mewtwo teleporting to a different location, only to have Mew follow him before he teleported somewhere else. No matter where he went, she appeared beside him a moment later. In the forest, on a mountain, above a city, over the ocean, high in the sky, in a meadow, and over a sea of trees.

Mewtwo's patience was wearing thin, and he rounded on Mew. "Stop following me!"

Mew beamed happily. "You can't outrun me. I can just teleport to you no matter where you go."

Mewtwo's eye twisted irritably. "Perhaps I should use _Disable_ on you so you can't."

This just made Mew giggle. "You can try, but since I know every Pokémon move there is except for a few exclusive attacks, your chances of randomly disabling my _Teleport_ out of all my moves is very unlikely."

A growl escaped Mewtwo. She was right. Since Arceus designed Mews to have the genetic makeup of every Pokémon there was, they could learn all available Pokémon moves except for those exclusive to a particular Pokémon or group. There were only 10 known attacks she couldn't use, and even that problem was overcome with a Mew's ability to use _Transform_.

For some reason though, Mewtwo lacked this ability to learn all these moves. Perhaps the scientists that created him had to sacrifice the number of attack available to him in order to amplify his power. It was the one advantage Mew had over Mewtwo. He tried not to let it get to him, but he did have a bit of a superiority complex.

"Besides," Mew continued. "I could just teleport to you later once your _Disable_ wears off."

He realized she was right, and decided to change tactics. "If you have every move there is, then why not just use _Transform_ and take any Pokémon as a mate?"

Mew shook her head. "Won't work. That's just imitation, not the real thing. I need another Mew in order to breed."

Mewtwo humphed. "I am Mewtwo. There's no guarantee that a child produced between us will even be a Mew."

Mew's eyes widened. "That's right! We might create a brand new Mew. Maybe it will be Mewthree. This may be even more important than preserving the Mew race."

"It's not my responsibility."

"It's everyone's responsibility," Mew insisted.

His eyes narrowed. "Says who?"

"Arceus."

Mewtwo scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I am more powerful than Arceus. He has no power over me."

"But he created the whole universe, and all Pokémon."

Mewtwo crossed his arms. "That has no bearings on strength. I may not have power over creation, but my power still outstrips his. Besides, it is merely speculation that he created the universe, and with the 1,000 arms that he does not have. The only things he created for sure are the Sinnoh and Ransei regions, along with The Creation Trio and Lake Guardians, and even that is merely according to legend. In fact, others will argue that Palkia and Dialga were the true universal creators."

He looked up. "I have also heard of how he nearly died while stopping a meteor long ago and had to be revived by a human, and of how he needed to create the Jewel of Life to heal the region. You would think that with the ability to create the universe, he would be able to do all that without even blinking. I could stop a meteor with little to no effort. Against him, I could simply use my psychic power to block all his special abilities, or simply erase all his memories."

Mew giggled. "You have a bit of a superiority complex, don't you?"

Mewtwo glared at her. "In any case, if there was any doubt as to which of us is stronger, my ability to Mega Evolve puts them to rest."

Mew's eyes widened. "You can Mega Evolve? That's so cool! We Mews can't do that. Let me see! Let me see!"

Though Mewtwo found her to be annoying, he did enjoy showing off his power. "Very well. Behold."

His body began glowing as if engulfed with blue flames. There was a flash of light, and Mewtwo now stood in his even more powerful Y form.

Mew gasped at Mewtwo's transformation. "Wowwie! That's amazing! And you did it without the use of a Mega Stone too."

A smile grazed Mewtwo's face. "My power has gone beyond the need for one."

Mew circled around him and tugged on his head tentacle. "But why is your tail on your head?"

Insulted, he smacked her hand away. "My tail is _not_ on my head! It is a tentacle that my brainstem runs through."

Mew cocked her head to the side. "Um, brainstem?"

He gave her an astonished look. Did this Mew know nothing of their own anatomy? "How do you not know?" He sighed. "Unlike other life forms, out brainstem does not stop at our necks, but run through our entire bodies, ending in our tails."

Mew glanced at her tail, giving it a small squeeze. "In our tails?"

"It is the reason they are so long, to contain our brainstems. The size and length of our brainstems are the reason our psychic power is so great. In this form, my brainstem is closer to my actual brain, and there is no interfere from my bone, muscles, organs, and such when I unleash it, so my psychic power is much greater." He reverted back to his base form. "You should really be more knowledgeable, especially about your own kind."

Mew simply hovered around him, noticing the tube of flesh going from the back of his head to the center of his shoulder blades. Curious, she reached out and gave it a squeeze. "Why do you have two necks?"

He shook her off. "Because my psychic power is so great that it needs to be channeled in two different directions."

"But your Mega form doesn't have that."

"That is because it does not flow through my body the same way. Now, are you done interrogating me?"

Mew looked thoughtful. "Mmm, I guess." Her eyes lit up. "Hey, do you think that our kids will be able to Mega Evolve?"

He couldn't believe it. "You're still on about that?" Perhaps he should try a different tactic. "Should you not become mates with someone you love?"

Mew simply cocked her head to the side. "But I do love you."

Mewtwo was taken aback. "What?"

She beamed happily. "Yup, it was love at first sight!"

Mewtwo humphed. "Now you're being ridiculous."

Not one to be discouraged, Mew flew up until she was face to face with him, their noses nearly touching as her eyes shined with the emotion she claimed to feel for him. "I do love you."

Her tongue darted out and affectionately licked his nose. Mewtwo leapt backwards, blushing furiously as he rubbed his nose. He glared at her as she giggled. "S-Stop that! You can't possibly love me. You don't even know me."

"Oh?"

Staring at him, her eyes began glowing pink. Mewtwo was confused by what she was doing at first, but then he felt her in his mind, going through his memories. He'd foolishly let down his guard and allowed her to gain access to his mind.

His own eyes began glowing. "Get out of my head!"

Mew cried out as she was cast from his mind. "But you said I didn't know you, so I wanted to learn more about you."

"That does not give you permission to go through my memories!"

"Sheesh, I'm sorry." She thought about some of the things she learned from his memories. "Boy, you were naughty in the past, weren't you?"

It didn't take much for him to realize she was talking about the time he had tried to take over the world and fill it with clones. Yes, he had been very 'naughty' back then.

But in his defense, he had had a very low opinion of the world. After being tormented for so long, he thought all humans were evil, and that Pokémon were nothing more than groveling slaves eager to please their wicked overlords in any and all things. Was it any wonder he wanted to purify the world by ridding it of the filth that inhabited it?

True, he had learned the error of his ways and learned to value all life, but if Mew thought he was bad, then perhaps he should run with that to get her to drop her pointless pursuit of him. "Yes, I was naughty. Very, very naughty. So you see, I am clearly not cut out to be your mate, and you should search elsewhere."

If he thought this would discourage Mew, he was wrong, as she simply giggled. "You're not bad. You were just misled. You felt lost, alone, confused, and betrayed. Your creators were cruel, and Team Rocket was a bad role model. You thought the world was evil and sought to fix it by getting rid of the source so you could find your own place in it. But you're actually very kind. I saw all you did for your fellow clones and other Pokémon, and the Genesect too, and even some humans."

For some reason, Mewtwo actually felt what could only be described as bashful. "I… simply wanted peace for everyone."

Mew clapped her hands. "See, you will make a good father."

Embarrassment gave way to annoyance as he glared at Mew. "You are beginning to get on my nerves. My patience on this subject is at an end. Now take your leave of me and find someone else to be your mate."

"But I want you."

"That's it!" Mewtwo growled. He created a ball of psychic energy. "If you don't leave right now, will attack you."

But his threat didn't work. Rather, Mew playfully used _Taunt_ , and Mewtwo found himself firing a _Psyshock_ at her before he realized it. Mew simply bopped the ball of psychic energy into the sky as if it were a volleyball, then giggled.

Mewtwo's temper snapped. Not only was this Mew making light of his threats, she was forcing him to attack so she could play with him. Well, no more, he'd had enough.

Eyes glowing bright blue, he declared, "You leave me with no choice. I will erase all your memories of me from your mind."

"Uh oh!" Mew gasped, and her eyes began glowing hot pink.

Mewtwo felt himself hit a mental wall. Mew's own psychic power was fighting against his, preventing him from gaining access to her memories. Although Mewtwo knew he was more powerful, her psychic abilities were strong enough to resist him.

He wasn't sure how long they floated there, seemingly having a staring contest, but finally, with a frustrated groan, he gave up. "Fine, keep your memories."

"Yippee!"

"But give up on this idea of me becoming your mate."

"No way."

He growled irritably. "You will only serve to disappoint yourself and waste time finding a proper mate. Give it up."

"I don't want to."

His fists clenched. "Fine then, waste your time for all I care. Just know that I will never be your mate."

Mew just smiled. "But you will."

"No, I will not."

"Yes, you will."

There was no talking to her. She would just have to realize on her own that this was futile; he would waste no more time with her.

Turning away, he flew off, Mew following close behind.

 **(A/N: Persistent, isn't she? And getting on Mewtwo's nerves. He's given in, for now, but he's not about to commit to anything. Mew's certainly got her hands full. Actually, they both do. Stay tuned to see how things turn out.)**


	4. Chapter 3: Irritation

**(A/N: I'm not too happy with the title of this chapter, but I was completely drawing a blank on it. I'm open to renaming the chapter, so I'll take any suggestions, and if I get one I like, I'll change it and give the person credit next chapter. For now, lets see how things are going between Mew and Mewtwo.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 3: Irritation**

For the next few hours, Mewtwo simply flew along. Mew kept attempting to strike up a conversation, but he simply ignored her. He knew that Mews had a very short attention span, got easily distracted, and became bored very easily. He had hoped that she would get bored with him and find him uninteresting enough to seek amusement elsewhere.

No such luck. If anything, she became more talkative and active, declaring that she would bring him out of his shell.

"I am not in a shell!" he insisted. "I am perfectly fine as I am."

In response, she transformed into a Shellder and stuck her tongue out at him. He'd responded by bopping the top of her head, causing her shell to snap shut on her tongue.

"Meanie!" she declared, resuming her normal form.

Flying along, he came across a bald spot of the forest and went in for a landing. Looking around, it was easy enough to see that the area had been damaged by a wildfire and had yet to heal. He wondered what could have caused it. Fire Pokémon battling each other? A lightning strike? Human activity?

"Oot-oot," came a cry from a tree.

Mewtwo looked up and saw a Hoothoot on a burnt branch. On the trunk was a hole, which undoubtedly had been he poor creature's home before the fire.

' _Several Pokémon must have lost their home in this fire,'_ he realized.

Well, he could do something about that. He may not have the power of creation like Arceus or the gift of life like Xerneas, but he could still use his own power to help heal the land.

Closing his eyes, he reached out with his psychic energy. A blue aura surrounded him and began spreading out over the damaged area of the forest.

"Hey, Mewtwo."

His eyes snapped open, his psychic aura vanishing. He turned to glare at Mew. "What is it?"

Mew looked around. "What happened here?"

He sighed. "It seems there was a fire. I do not know the cause though. Now, if you'll excuse me."

He began again, his psychic aura expanding outward.

"Hey, Mewtwo."

He stopped again. "What?"

She cocked her head to the side. "What are you doing?"

He grumbled irritably. "I am attempting to heal the area."

Ignoring her, he went back to his task.

"Hey, Mewtwo."

Ok, now he was getting annoyed. "Now what?"

"When are we going to mate?"

Again with this? "Never. Now stop bothering me."

Once again, he summoned up his power.

"Hey, Mewtwo."

A vein throbbed in his temple. "What?!"

When he turned to her, he saw that she had transformed into what was meant to be a female Mewtwo. "Is this better?" she asked, getting into what she hoped was a sexy pose as she batted her eyes. "Do you want to mate now?"

In response, he threw a _Shadow Ball_ at her, knocking her away. With a sigh of frustration, he tried, once again, to mend the damage the fire had caused.

"Hey, Mewtwo."

She was back again? "Can you not see that I am busy right now?"

Mew pouted. "But I'm hungry."

He turned away. "Then go find something to eat."

She flew over to him, landing on his head. "But it's the male's job to gather food for his mate and children."

Mewtwo shook his head, knocking her off. "I told you, I am not your mate, and we will never have any children."

"Aww, come on, I'm hungry." She began yanking on his ears. "Hungry, hungry, hungry!"

He smacked her hands away. "You have been perfectly capable of finding your own food all your life. I'm sure you can do it again."

Mew humphed. "Fine, I'll get me own food, Mr. Grumpy." She began to fly away, but hesitated. "I'll just teleport to you if you try to run away."

Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "I will not flee." He had accepted that he would have to wait for her to leave on her own.

Mew beamed. "See, I told you you'll be my mate."

With that, she flew off.

"I did not agree to that!" Mewtwo shouted after her.

But she was already gone. Mewtwo sighed. At least now he could focus on the task at hand. So now, for the sixth time, he returned his attention to the forest and focused.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Mew flew around happily, going up high, then flying down low. Though food was her agenda, she was easily distracted. And she soon found herself up in the clouds, marveling at how their shape changed as she flew through them.

Coming across a large one, she smiled before flying around it in an upward spiral. When she reached the top, she had shaped it into what humans called soft-served ice cream. She giggled at the sight before it made her stomach grumble, reminding her that she was hungry. Mewtwo really was a meanie for not providing for his mate.

Well, mate-to-be.

Flying back down, she began searching for food. Sensing some wild Pokémon nearby, she read their minds, pinpointing where there was food. Following the mental map from their memories, she came across berry bushes. She smiled and plucked one, popping it in her mouth. It was nice and sweet, and she cupped her cheeks in delight.

She grabbed another berry… and ended up lifting up a Caterpie. It had been inside the bush, the end of its tail sticking out, which Mew had mistaken for a berry. She would have sensed it if she were paying attention.

The Caterpie wasn't too happy about being picked up, and it fired a _String Shot_ at her. Startled, Mew dropped the Caterpie and began brushing away the sticky substance. The Caterpie ended up landing on its head and began crying.

From out of the bushes and down from the trees, more Caterpie emerged, looking at their fallen comrade. No, not comrade, sibling. That's what Mew was picking up. These Caterpie were all siblings.

"Free!"

And right on cue, here came Mommy and Daddy, and neither were happy about one of their children having gotten hurt.

Mew noted how the male Butterfree wore a yellow ribbon around its neck, and the female was pink, meaning it was Shiny. That was incredibly rare. The odds of a Shiny Pokémon being born was one in 8,192. Wow.

"Free, Free? B-Free?" the male Butterfree demanded. As a fellow Pokémon, Mew understood what was spoken as if the Butterfree had used Mew-speech. Translating into human words, it would have come out as, "What's going on? Why is your brother crying?"

"Raaaa!" one of the Caterpie replied. Translating to, "That mean Mew hurt him."

As the mother Butterfree flew down to her child, the father turned his angry eyes upon Mew. Though this wasn't his and his mate's first batch of children since his master had released him, he was still fiercely protective of his family. And while attacking a Legendary was perhaps the most foolish thing a non-Legendary could do, Butterfree's protective parental instincts had kicked in, and he flapped his wings erratically, unleashing a shower of _Stun Spore._

Being a Mew came with many advantages. Along with being one of the most powerful Pokémon of all, she also had the ability to learn just about every Pokémon attack there was. So it was a simple matter to blow out a puff of air to cast _Gust_ in order to blow away the paralyzing dust.

"It was an accident," Mew told the Butterfree. "I thought his tail was a berry."

"You hurt my son!" Butterfree declared, and fire a _Psybeam_.

Mew held up her hand, blocking the attack, and tossing it aside. It would be best to end this so no one got hurt. Her eyes began glowing pink as she used _Hypnosis_. The air itself seemed to ripple as she sent out a hypnotic wave. One by one, the Caterpie fell asleep. The mother Butterfree soon joined them in slumber, followed by the father.

"Nighty Night," Mew told them.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Mewtwo floated to the ground as his psychic aura faded. That would have to do. He'd done what he could for the land, now it would have to recover on its own from here. He knew it would eventually, but he hoped he'd helped it along. Rearranging the ground, reworking the water system, and bringing in new vegetation, all this would help the forest to heal faster.

"Well, that's done," he decided, looking at his handy work. "I'm sure the residential Pokémon will do more. Unlike humans, they care for their environment a lot more."

He glanced around, noticing that Mew still wasn't back yet. Not that he cared, but he wondered where she had gone off to. Surely it didn't take this long to find some food, especially for someone who could fly, teleport, and read the minds of others to find out where there was a food source. Knowing her, she had most likely gotten distracted by something fun and was still playing.

His own stomach rumbled, and he placed his hand on it. He must have been at this longer than he thought. He supposed he should find his own nourishment. Perhaps Mew could tell him where a food source was when she got back.

If she came back. Maybe after filling her stomach she had been able to think more rationally and decided that he wouldn't make a good mate after all, and so went to seek one elsewhere.

"Mewtwo!"

Or maybe that was hoping for too much.

Flying down, she hovered in front of him, a pile of food floating beside her consisting of berries, seeds, nuts, fruits, and mushrooms. A rather large pile for a single Mew.

"I found food!" she declared happily.

Mewtwo glared at her. "I see that. I told you that you were capable of doing it yourself."

She reached into her pile, grabbing a mushroom, and popping it into her mouth. "It's not a matter of capability, but a matter of duty."

He knew where this was going. "I have no duty to you."

"But as my mate-"

"I am not your mate. Can you not get that through your head?"

Mew giggled. "You mean not yet."

Grumbling, Mewtwo pinched the bridge of his nose with his sphere-shaped fingertips, feeling a headache coming on. "Why are you eating so much anyway? It's wasteful. The fire has already destroyed a portion of this forest, including its food sources. You should not take more than your share."

Mew glanced at the floating pile of food. "Oh, don't worry." The pile split into two, the second one flying over to Mewtwo. "I got some for you as well."

Mewtwo was taken aback, his annoyance instantly forgotten. After her had refused to "provide" for her, she had not only gathered her own food, but had gotten enough for him as well? And his portion was even bigger than her own! She had taken that into account.

"Oh…" He was glad he could speak telepathically since he probably never would have gotten the words out otherwise. "Well… thanks…"

He was aghast to feel himself blushing. He was Mewtwo! He did _not_ blush! It was just not something he did. But then why did his face feel so warm? Thank goodness he was covered in fur, otherwise Mew would see and-

"Your cheeks are red," she noted curiously, then giggled. "You remind me of a Pikachu."

Mewtwo scowled. So much for her not noticing. "S-Silence!"

He mentally reached out, causing a nut to float over to him and into his mouth. Mew was currently nibbling on a berry, and she gave Mewtwo a joyful smile. "Try the berries. They're really good."

Mewtwo's scowl deepened. He was about to have a berry next anyway. It was not because she suggested it. It wasn't!

But she was right; the berry was very sweet. And when he saw Mew staring at him expectantly, he diverted his eyes. "They're not bad…"

Mew made a joyful squeal and did a flip in mid-air. Mewtwo felt another blush threatening to come on, and he willed the warmth out of his cheeks before it was noticeable.

Once he was full, Mewtwo felt his body requesting another need, sleep. And so he left the fire-damaged part of the forest and settled in the soft grass against a tree. Closing his eyes, he prepared to sleep.

Mew, however, had other ideas. Flying over to Mewtwo, she settled on his head, reached down, and opened one of his eyes. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Reaching up, he plucked her off his head, holding her by the nape of her neck like a mother Persian might carry her Meowth cub. " _I_ am going to sleep. I care not what you do."

He tossed her away from him, but Mew simply floated back over. "That's fine, I could use some sleep too."

She settled down beside him, curling up next to him. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed down at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Snuggling," she replied, as if this were obvious.

Mewtwo scowled. How presumptuous! He was Mewtwo; he did not snuggle! But it seemed Mew had already fallen asleep. How could she fall asleep so fast? And why didn't she form a protective barrier around herself? Didn't she realize how vulnerable she was when asleep?

He shifted slightly, moving further away so she wasn't leaning against him anymore. Without his body to support her, she remained upright for a moment before falling over. Her eyes popped open in surprise for a moment when her head hit the ground. This didn't seem effective though as she, still half asleep, simply crawled into his lap and snuggled up against him again, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Mewtwo sighed in aggravation. This was even worse than her leaning against him. Now she was actually in his lap, sleeping with her face nestled against his belly and one arm draped over his leg. He considered pushing her away, but noted how peacefully she was sleeping.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

Creating a bubble of psychic energy around them, he closed his eyes, and soon he too was asleep.

 **(A/N: There you go, a bit of fluff between them. Ever since the first movie, Mewtwo has pretty much become a lot of talk and a bit of a pacifist, but he's really just a big teddy bear. Also, in case you didn't catch it, the Butterfree Mew ran into was Ash's Butterfree and her mate. Lets see how things progress between Mew and Mewtwo next time.)**


	5. Chapter 4: Remembering

**(A/N: Alrighty then, Chapter 4 is here. But first, a special thanks to _lilpurplebird_ for the improved title for Chapter 3. A much better one than what I had. Sometimes it's hard to get around those writer's blocks. Anyway, this chapter gets into Mewtwo's past. I like to examine the inner thoughts of characters and wonder what they're thinking and why it they act as they do. So this will mostly be exploring Mewtwo's mind from his appearances in the anime and movies.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 4: Remembering**

"Mewtwo!" Mew called again, even though he continued to ignore her. "Mewtwo! Mewtwo! Mewtwo! Mewtwo! Mewtwo!"

He glared at her. "You are bothering me."

"Aww, come on, lets play!" she pleaded.

He tried not to let how irritated he was show. "I told you, I am meditating right now."

Flipping upside-down, she floated in front of him. "Why are you meditating?"

"Because it relaxes me. Perhaps you should try it sometime."

"Too boring." She flipped right-side up. "Come on, let's do something fun."

"I wish to be left alone."

Pouting, Mew flew behind him and began pulling on his ears. "Meditate later. Come on! Play with me! Plat with me! Play with me! Play with me!"

The insistent chant kept going as Mew continued to repeatedly pull on his ears. His frustration was mounting. If she didn't stop that annoying chatter…

"Mew, I am _this_ close to sealing you inside of a PokéBall, and bury you a mile underground at the bottom of the ocean!"

Mew pouted again, but at least she stopped. "You're mean."

He glared at her again. "Then go bother someone else. There are plenty of Pokémon around here for you to play with."

"But I want to play with you."

"Well, I wish to meditate."

Mew humphed. "You're no fun."

For nearly a minute, it was quiet, and Mewtwo was grateful for the silence. But it wasn't long before he heard a _boing_. His eyes were shut, but his left one still twitched irritably at the noise. The sound was followed by another _boing_ , and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to ignore it. This proved to be impossible as the _boing, boing_ sound soon became constant.

Unable to take it anymore, he opened his eyes and looked up. About 20 feet above him were two large pink bubbles of psychic energy about 3 feet apart. Mew was in between them, having thrown herself into one to bounce her into the other, and back again. She was giggling as she continuously bounced back and forth.

Mewtwo scowled and threw a _Shadow Ball_ into one of the bubbles. It burst and Mew went spinning through the air. Smirking, he closed his eyes and went back to his meditation, not seeing the mischievous look that crossed Mew's face.

Flying up behind him, being as quiet as possible, she got as close as she dared before using _Roar_. The result was Mewtwo, while still sitting cross-legged as he floated, spinning clockwise through the air until he crashed into a tree.

Mew laughed. It was a very cartoon-like scene. Mewtwo, however, was far from happy, and Mew had to flee as he began throwing _Shadows Balls_ as he chased after her.

The chase finally ended as Mewtwo teleported in front of her. Mew yelped and just barely prevented from crashing into him. Mewtwo grabbed her cheeks and began pinching and pulling at them.

"Just what made you think that doing that to me was wise?" he growled.

"I'm sorry!" Mew squeaked. Had she not been speaking to him telepathically, her speech would have been slurred from him pulling at her cheeks.

"No, I don't think you are," he said, pinching her cheeks even harder.

"It hurts!" Mew exclaimed. "I promise I won't do it again!"

He released her. "That's better."

Mew rubbed her cheeks. "Meanie."

"If I am so mean, then leave."

"I can't leave. I'm your mate."

Not that again. He sighed and looked away. While he'd grown accustomed to her presence and claims of them being mates over the past several days, at this point, it was just something he rolled his eyes at rather than something he got angry about.

"Ooh, look, a city," Mew observed.

He glanced in the direction she was looking in. Sure enough, just beyond the trees there was a city. He frowned at the sight of it. He only ever entered cities at night. Cities meant humans, and humans tended to mean trouble. He preferred to avoid humans completely.

"Come," he said to Mew, "lets put some distance between us and this place." It wouldn't be until later that he realized that his suggesting that they both leave meant that he was including her in his travels.

"But why?" Mew asked, though she followed without complaint.

"Humans live in cities, and it will not bode well if we are discovered."

Mew found this to be odd. "I never had a problem with humans."

He cut his eyes at her. "You can disguise yourself, and even become invisible. I do not have that luxury. If the humans discover me, they will come for me."

She giggled. "I think you're being a little paranoid."

He scowled. "Perhaps, but I choose to tread on the side of caution. Interacting with humans has not ended well for me in the past."

His words brought forth a series of memories he wished he could forget. The fear, heartbreak, confusion, and betrayal he felt when he awoke from his test tube, how his creators cared more for their experiment than about him. The anger he felt as they patted each other on the back while making plans to begin running tests on him with no regard for him, as if he were just an inanimate object for them to play with.

New to the world, unsure of how to deal with all these emotions, he'd lashed out in his anger, destroying the lab, not caring for the lives lost by those who brought him into the world for no other purpose than to be their slave, their toy.

Then there was _that_ man. The leader of Team Rocket, and the worst of them all. He came offering friendship, partnership, equality, a place in this world where he could actually belong. He said he could help him learn to control his powers, something other Pokémon would have learned about as they grew and developed, something Mewtwo had slept through while in his test tube.

Well, he had certainly done that. There had been a lot of tests performed to gauge his level of power, some of them very painful. Then Giovanni had strapped him in armor to suppress his power, claiming it would help him focus. Then he used Mewtwo to do his dirty work, help Team Rocket to capture other Pokémon, and have him battle those that challenged his Gym.

Yet when Mewtwo still questioned his purpose, Giovanni had the gall to tell him that his purpose was to be his slave. So Mewtwo had rebelled and escaped, and Giovanni had pursued him. He'd threatened Mewtwo's fellow clones in order to turn him into his mind slave, nearly killing him in the process. But Mewtwo had escaped again, this time erasing himself from Team Rockets memories.

But he was still being pursued. This time by the scientists that had not been at the lab when he had destroyed it. And why wouldn't they search for him? After being lucky enough to get their hands on some Mew DNA, it had taken several years, millions of dollars, and numerous failures in order to create him. And in the end, they did indeed realize their dream of creating the world's strongest Pokémon. Only they were unable to control him. All the same, they still wanted him back.

Mewtwo knew it would be next to impossible for him to find all the remaining scientists and erase all their data, and get rid of all the data and other information they had on him. Even if he managed to find one and erase that one's memories, the others would just inform them of his existence once more. It seemed he would always be hunted as long as those cursed scientists were out there. So he stayed away from where humans tended to be.

At least they hadn't told Giovanni about him again, preferring to have him for themselves rather than hand him over to the Team Rocket leader.

As Mewtwo dwelled on this, Mew thought about what he had said and considered what she had learned from when she had read his mind. This brought forth a question. "Hey, Mewtwo, who's Ash?"

Caught off guard, he stopped flying, and Mew crashed into him. "What did you say?"

Mew rubbed her nose. "Ouch. I asked who Ash is. Ash Ketchum. I saw him in your memories back when I read your mind, and I also saw him in the memories of that Butterfree I ran into last week."

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow. "Butterfree?"

"Yeah, his master, Ash, he Released him so he could be with his mate."

Mewtwo felt his fondness for the boy grow. Before he had met Ash Ketchum, he never would have believed a human could be so kind and so caring, especially towards a Pokémon. It made him feel guilty all over again for what he had put that boy and his friends through. What more, it also made him hopeful that, perhaps, one day, he would be able to live in peace with the humans, though he wouldn't hold his breath over it.

Mew gave him a curious look when he didn't answer. "Mewtwo?"

He sighed. He supposed he could share this. "Ash Ketchum is a Pokémon Trainer that I saw potential in. Back in my… darker days, I acknowledged his strength as a Trainer, and sought to use him in my quest to conquer the world.

"But the boy did not submit to me, nor did he abandon his Pokémon when I took them like I expected him to. He even sacrificed himself to save the Pokémon and stop a terrible battle that I started. He was a very selfless and brave boy that stood up to me, even though he knew he had no chance against my powers."

He still remembered it, how the boy had fearlessly charged at him, fighting for what he believed was right, using his own strength to challenge someone who was relatively a god in comparison. And later, he even threw him himself in between his and the Mew he had been fighting's attack. Due to the magnitude of concentrated power, the boy had turned to stone, much like how a tree would petrify under extreme heat and pressure, resulting in the boy's death. Mewtwo had then watched in utter amazement as the Pokémon, both born and cloned alike, wept for him, their tears of life restoring the boy, bringing him back to life.

"Without him, I would still be lost," Mewtwo admitted. "I owe that boy so much. He taught me the true meaning and value of life. And later, he even saved mine from the madman that sought to enslave me and destroy all that I love."

This was a debt he would never be able to repay. After the boy and his friends had saved the cloned Pokémon from Team Rocket, he had then carried the dying Mewtwo to the Spring of Purification on Mount Quena while his friends fought against Giovanni and his cronies. Even against his fellow humans' warnings that Mewtwo might contaminate the spring, the boy had been resolute in his decision, caring more for healing Mewtwo than the possible medical benefits the spring's purity could provide other humans.

If that hadn't been enough, he had helped Mewtwo realize that he and his fellow clones didn't have to be afraid to go out into the world and live their own lives, for they were all creatures of this world. And so he had allowed the cloned Pokémon to leave his protection and find their own place in the world while he went to find his. And for the first time, he trusted a human with the knowledge of his existence, allowing the boy and his friends to keep their memories.

"He then helped me once again in trying to aid a group of Genesect that had been created from the fossilized remains of their predecessors. And he even provided a home for them where they could thrive."

It had been a shock to see him again, though their reunion could have gone better. After he had left Mount Quena, he had made his home in a human city, travelling around only at night. In hindsight though, this had been a foolish mistake on his part. He had wanted to observe the humans more, but rumors had spread throughout the city of a mysterious Pokémon that traversed within the city at night, eventually alerting the scientists that had created him of his presence. This was when he began to get hunted.

He left the city, but had been pursued by a Pokémon Hunter named Dirk, who actually managed to get the drop on him in a surprise attack, leaving him injured and weak. But after the aid from a few more humans, he was able to escape and find a place he could call home. That was when he met the Genesect.

Scared and confused, these resurrected Legendary Pokémon were lashing out at the world around them, trying to find a place to call home. And getting caught up in this mess, once again, was that boy, this time with a new group of friends.

Mewtwo had recognized him instantly; how could he not? And the boy had recognized him as well. But after having been chased out of the city and relentlessly attacked and pursued by that Pokémon Hunter, Mewtwo had decided not to associate with humans anymore, and so he had given the boy and his human friends the cold shoulder. He regretted doing that now, but he had been upset, not just about being hunted by humans once again, but also because they had decided to play Arceus once more and bring the Genesect into the world, once again for no other purpose than to be slaves.

But even though he had been bitter, he couldn't deny the boy when he had begged to know what was happening with the Genesect. And even though Mewtwo had requested that he stay out of it, the boy did whatever he could to help, earning the trust and understanding of the Genesect, and even finding them a new home. It was then that Mewtwo knew that whether they be human or Pokémon, he could always trust in his friends. And this boy, Ash Ketchum, would always be his.

Unaware of Mewtwo's thoughts, Mew considered what he had just told her. "Wow, so this Ash is like a very important person to you."

Mewtwo nodded. "Yes, he is a very dear friend." He smiled slightly. "For a human."

"Huh…" Mew muttered. "So who's Amber?"

Eyes narrowing, Mewtwo gave her a confused look. "Who?"

"Well, Ambertwo would be her real name, I guess."

"I have no idea who you are talking about."

Mew cocked her head to the side. "Ambertwo. You met her when you were a baby, along with Charmandertwo, Squirtletwo, and Bulbasaurtwo." A blush suddenly stained her cheeks, and she became giddy. "Baby Mewtwo was so cute!"

He scowled. "I have never met any of them."

Mew frowned in confusion. "But I saw it in your memories. You were a baby, and you were flying around with this little girl and three Pokémon with strange marks all over their-"

"You are mistaken. I never woke from my test tube until I had reached adulthood. All I have from before then are a few memories I inherited from the Mew I was cloned from." He closed his eyes. "If those memories were even anything more than sequences of a dream."

Mew studied him with interest. "Let me see something."

She reached for him, her hand glowing with pink psychic energy. Mewtwo's own hand came up and grabbed her wrist just before she touched his head. "What are you doing?"

In response, she extended her finger, tapping his forehead. Mewtwo's eyes widened as he was assaulted by memories that he been erased from when he was a baby. And he remembered.

He remembered awakening for the first time when he was a baby. Not physically waking, but becoming conscious. And he remembered joining his mind to the four others that were hooked up to the monitoring system as well.

There _had_ been a Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. Experimental clones, like him. And he remembered _her_ as well. Amber. His first real friend. Along with trying to create a clone of Mew, the head scientist was trying to clone his deceased daughter, but had been unable to create a body for her, only succeeding in producing her mind.

They hadn't survived. They weren't strong enough to survive the cloning process, and so their body had completely degenerated. Mewtwo's mind had been connected to theirs when it had happened. He'd felt them die.

He remembered the pain and fear and loneliness he'd felt as he watched them die. He remembered hearing one of the scientists screaming that he must not remember this. And he remembered Amber's final words to him before he was left alone in darkness. _"Life is wonderful."_

Mewtwo gasped and back away. Mew cocked her head to the side questioningly. "Do you remember now?" She suddenly became concerned as she noticed how distraught he was. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Crying? He was… crying? But he didn't cry. He was Mewtwo. Mewtwo did not cry.

Yet when he reached up, he felt moisture on his cheeks. This couldn't be. He hadn't cried since… since Amber died.

"I…" He didn't know how to deal with all these memories. "I need to be alone."

He started to fly away, and Mew made to follow him. "But I-"

He turned back to her, his eyes blazing. "Do _NOT_ follow me!"

He teleported away, reappearing high in the clouds. Mew did not follow, which was somewhat surprising. He supposed even she knew when to say when. He was grateful for that he really needed to be alone right now so he could think.

"Amber," he whispered. How could he forget?

Oh, yes, because those scientists thought he shouldn't remember. Because he was getting too upset. Because it would be bad for their experiment. Their precious experiment, where they thought they had the right to fool around with the gift of life.

A new bout of resentment towards his creators filled him. Who were those humans play with his memories? Sure, he may have erased others' memories before, but it was for his own protection, and it wasn't anything they would miss or be affected by. Not like this, not losing a precious friend.

Reaching up, he wiped the tears from his eyes. That's when he saw that something was different about them. They were no longer just drops of water like they had been when they first started to fall. They were now sparkling and glowing. He had seen these tears before. They were the tears of loss, empowered with rejuvenation powers, just like the ones that had brought that boy back to life.

With his memories restored, he realized that back then hadn't been the first time he had seen these type of tears. Back when Amber had died, he had begun weeping the same magic tears. Had the scientists not erased his memories, would he have continued to cry, and would his tears have revived Amber? And not just her, but the cloned Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle too?

"Mewtwo?"

He glanced at Mew over his shoulder. It seemed she had given him some time alone, but then came to find him in the end. He wanted to be angry with her for not respecting his wishes, but she looked so concerned that he couldn't be. Besides, he felt too tired.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

He didn't realize what she meant at first, but then remembered that she had been the one to restore his memories.

"It is… alright," he told her. "Although I am sad, you actually did me a kindness, and I thank you for it."

Mew cocked her head to the side, confused. Why would he thank her for making him sad? He was so strange sometimes. Well, she could at least make it better.

Flying over to him, she hugged his arm, even wrapping her legs and tail around his bicep. Mewtwo looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Comforting," she said simply.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "That is not necessary."

"I want to," Mew assured him, nuzzling his arm. "Besides, mates are supposed to take care of each other."

He bopped her on the head.

 **(A/N: This chapter took a much deeper and more serious theme than what I was going for with this story. It's really strange how these stories can write themselves sometimes. So, yeah, we had a more serious chapter this time, but I hope everyone enjoyed it. I certainly had fun getting into Mewtwo's head in what I felt was going through his mind at the time. Lets see how things go from here.)**


	6. Chapter 5: When Legends Collide

**(A/N: Ok, we've had some laughs, some fluff, some sadness, and some drama the first few chapters. Now lets throw a bit of action in the mix. There's still some humor to be found, so don't worry, you'll be smiling at the end of it. Question though, I had a reviewer ask if the rating should be higher. I thought 'K+' was sufficient, but if anyone else thinks I need to bring it up to a 'T' rating, please let me know and I will.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 5: When Legends Collide**

Mewtwo didn't know when it happened, but somehow in the past few weeks, he had grown used to Mew always being around him. She still insisted that she was going to be his mate, but he would just brush it off.

Most of the time, he didn't really even find her claim on him to be annoying anymore, just a mild nuisance; although there were times when she was trying to convince him that he would still become frustrated. One day, she had even been bold enough to breathe _Sweet Scent_ on him, and then follow up with _Attract_. He had managed to resist the alluring effects of the attacks long enough to flee from her until they wore off. And once they did, he made a point of showing her how furious he was about her little stunt. Sufficient to say, she hadn't tried that again.

Still, being effected by her attacks made him wonder if he had been slacking on his training. He may be the most powerful Pokémon, but training was still important. There were more levels to reach and new attacks for him to learn. Slacking wasn't allowed. Admittedly, after he had been shown the error of his ways back when he had tried to take over the world, he had become a bit of a pacifist.

So he had begun training, improving his skills however he could. Mew would battle with him occasionally, but she seemed more interested in playing rather than battling. Earlier today, Mewtwo had had her launching attacks at him while he would attempt to either teleport out of the way or block with an attack of his own. She grew bored quickly, and Mewtwo reprimanded her when she said that she didn't want to train. She had countered by saying that he was far too serious and needed to lighten up.

So now he had taken up to throwing a _Shadow Ball_ , teleporting into its path, and throwing another one to counter it before he was hit, slowly closing the gap between the distance each time he teleported.

At one point, he didn't teleport far away enough to give him enough time to counter against his attack, and he was struck by his own _Shadow Ball._

"Ouch," Mew muttered, flying over to him. "Are you ok?"

He rubbed the spot where he was hit. "I am well."

She latched onto the end of his tail, giggling as she was waved around with its swooshing movements. "You shouldn't work so hard. Lighten up, have some fun, start a family."

He ignored her obvious insinuation. "I enjoy training." He looked up at the sky. "I want to test and surpass my limitations."

Without warning, he shot straight up. Mew shrieked in surprise, now getting whipped around as she tried to hold on to his tail. "What are you doing?"

Mewtwo ignored her as he flew faster. Mew was unable to hold on and lost her grip, slipping off the end. She began hovering in the air, watching as he disappeared into the sky, wondering where he was going.

Mewtwo had only attempted this twice before. The first time had been an experimental test of his endurance. He had been unprepared and failed to make the journey. The second time was when he had brought the red Genesect up here, to get it away from all the fighting, hoping the solitude and view of the world would calm it. He'd ended up passing out.

He wanted to make the trip this time without passing out. But that was easier said than done. Even though he was the strongest Pokémon, his body was not meant to survive up here. There was no air to breathe, the temperature rapidly dropped, and it required him to break the planet's atmosphere. He wasn't built for this, just like he wasn't built to survive at the bottom of the ocean.

He began to feel faint the higher up he went as the change in atmosphere began to affect him. If he stayed here any longer, he would pass out. Knowing he had to get back, he teleported.

Mew was still looking up into the sky when Mewtwo suddenly appeared in front of her. "Son of a Bidoof!" she cried, jumping back and clutching her heart.

Mewtwo glanced at her. "What is your problem?"

"You scared me," she exclaimed, smacking his arm. "What was that about anyway? Where'd you go?"

He looked up again. "Where no one else dwells. Up into the atmosphere. I have flown there only once before in my Mega form. I wanted to see if I could do it in my base form, and see how long I could remain up there until I had to come back down."

Mew giggled. "You can stay up there indefinitely. Just put a barrier around yourself."

She demonstrated by creating a pink bubble around herself, but Mewtwo shook his head. "I do not want to simply go there, but see how long I can remain there. It is a test of my body's endurance. So far, I have only managed to last for about a minute while in my Mega form."

Mew giggled again. "That's silly. Why push your body to endure being in a place where you can't survive? Are you going to bathe in a volcano next until you can withstand the heat?"

He glared at her. "It is part of my training, strengthening the body and learning how to adapt." He looked up again. Each time, I will be able to go up a little higher. Each time, I will be able to last a little longer. And as my strength and endurance increase, I will be able to endure even more down here."

Mew rolled her eyes. "What a waste of time."

"Then remain down here if you wish." He transformed into his Mega form. "I will continue to test my limits and push my boundaries."

He flew into the sky again at a speed several times greater than before, easily breaking the sound barrier. The air pressure, faster drop in temperature, and rapid decline in oxygen made the trip worse, but his faster speed and increased strength allowed him to reach his destination faster and withstand the atmosphere more.

He breeched the atmosphere, finding himself in the darkness of space. The stars surrounded him on all sides as the planet rested beneath his feet. It truly was beautiful up here. And, strangely enough, even though there was no one else around, looking down at the planet, knowing that it was filled with life, he didn't feel the least bit lonely.

"Mewtwo!"

Especially now that Mew had teleported to his side. He glanced at her as she waved happily and motioned to the pink psychic bubble around her.

"See how much easier it is to just teleport here instead of flying. And the barrier lets me stay up here with no problem."

Sighing, Mewtwo reverted back to his base form. The cold and very little oxygen were getting to him, so he too created his own blue bubble around himself. "You are missing the point of this exercise."

Mew just giggled and looked around. "It's pretty up here. Almost as pretty as where I used to live."

He wouldn't admit it, but she has sparked his curiosity. "And where was that?"

"Where was what?"

He groaned. "The place you lived."

A dreamy look appeared in her eyes. "It was called Rainbow Cloud. It's a GIANT cloud that has all the colors of the rainbow. It's up high enough so that we can see the stars, but low enough to the ground so we can still breathe. And you can see all these different constellations in the stars too. There's a Kingler, a Pinsir, Koffing, a Cubone, and a Dugtrio." She scratched her head. "Now that I think of it, there's even one that could be a constellations of you. It looks like you."

That did indeed sound like a beautiful place. "Interesting. I should like to see this Rainbow Cloud some day."

Mew's face lit up. "Really? Ok! I'll take you there if you'll agree to be my mate."

He stared at her for a few moments before reaching out of his bubble and popping hers. "I don't want to see it _that_ much."

Mew created another bubble around herself. "Pleeeease."

He glared at her and she let the subject drop. Looking away, something caught her. "Ooow, what's that?"

She flew over to the large metal object. Mewtwo looked at what caught her interest and frowned. "That is a human invention called a satellite."

"Ooow, a saddle light." Admiring the shiny metal, she saw their reflections in it. "I can see you. Hi, Mewtwo. Hi, Rayquaza."

Mewtwo had been watching her with a bored look on his face, but her last word drew his attention. "What?"

He glanced over his shoulder and quickly teleported, narrowly missing having been chomped down on by a large set of jaws. There was a frustrated cry from the Legendary dragon Pokémon as its prey eluded it.

Mewtwo reappeared a short distance away, glaring at the large, green, serpentine body. He had been a fool and had let his guard down, which had been why he hadn't sensed the sky high Pokémon's presence. What he had told Mew earlier was wrong; there was some life up here.

Though there were very few in number, Rayquaza were known to live in the Ozone. Not to mention they were _very_ territorial, and were well-known for attacking and pursuing anything they felt was a threat to them and their territory. And it seemed that both Mew and Mewtwo had entered this Rayquaza's airspace.

Whirling around, Rayquaza flew back towards Mewtwo. Mew watched them curiously before the satellite drew her attention once more with all its fancy contraptions.

Roaring, Rayquaza unleashed a _Thunderbolt_. Mewtwo held up his hand, blocking the electric attack, and tossed it aside. He considered the angry Legendary. He knew that Rayquaza was the third strongest Pokémon there was, surpassed only by himself and Arceus. Add in that it was a Dragon type, the strongest of the 19 types of Pokémon, and he could consider Rayquaza to be a worthy challenge as long as he didn't use any of his abilities that would bring him certain victory. This was a rare opportunity for him.

"Very well, I shall face you," he declared.

But Rayquaza wasn't asking for permission. It lashed out with _Dragon Tail_ , but Mewtwo teleported out of the way and threw a _Shadow Ball_. Rayquaza avoided it and flew at him. Mewtwo rushed to meet it. The sky high Pokémon used _Dragon Claw_ while Mewtwo used _Ice Punch_ , the two striking each other, popping Mewtwo's bubble in the process. Mewtwo received a nasty cut on his three-fingered hand while Rayquaza's claw was encased in ice.

The sky high Pokémon wasn't very happy about having its claw frozen and countered by using _Flamethrower_. Mewtwo flew to avoid the flames, but Rayquaza redirected the attack, and the stream of fire followed him.

Mewtwo finally had to teleport out of the attack's path to avoid getting burned. He reappeared behind Rayquaza and fired a _Psyshock_ , sending a ball of psychic energy slamming into the Legendary Pokémon's back. Rayquaza roared furiously as Mewtwo flew at it, his head glowing as he focused his psychic power into his cranium.

Rayquaza turned to him just in time to feel the impact of Mewtwo's _Zen Headbutt_. It countered by unleashing a _Thunder Wave_ , and Mewtwo was struck by a paralyzing electric wave, his body seizing up. Rayquaza used the opportunity to hit him with an _Iron Tail_ , sending Mewtwo flying through space. Using _Extreme Speed_ , it sped towards Mewtwo, who regained enough mobility to use _Light Screen_ to defend himself.

A transparent golden wall appeared in front of him, separating the two, and Rayquaza slammed into it. It only held for a few seconds before shattering, but at that point, Mewtwo had regained full mobility. He fired an _Aura Sphere_ the same time Rayquaza used _Dragon Pulse_. The two attacks met in mid-air and exploded.

From out of the smoke, Mewtwo came speeding towards Rayquaza, but the sky high Pokémon's eyes began glowing, its features twisting into a hideous mask as it used _Scary Face_. A feeling of great unease hit Mewtwo, and he found himself slow down.

It was enough of a hesitation for Rayquaza to use _Fire Blast_. Mewtwo's eyes widened and he quickly used _Barrier_. The shield stopped the attack, but the resulting explosion still sent him flying. And just as he stopped his momentum, Rayquaza came flying at him, shaping its body into a wheel as it crashed into him using its _Gyro Ball_ , once again sending Mewtwo flying farther into space.

He couldn't take it anymore. While Rayquaza was built to live up here, he wasn't. The lack of air and the atmosphere were getting to him. That was one major advantage Rayquaza had over him. So, using his psychic power, he summoned all the oxygen and heat around himself and created another bubble, keeping it all inside. Yes, that was much better.

Rayquaza was already coming at him again, this time with a _Hyper Beam_ ready to be unleashed. Mewtwo teleported out of the way, appearing directly above the Legendary Pokémon's head. He used _Low Kick_ , his foot shooting out of his bubble to strike the top of Rayquaza's head. The sky high Pokémon momentarily went cross-eyed before shaking its head and regaining its senses. It gave an angry roar and lashed out at Mewtwo with its claws.

Mewtwo maneuvered around the attacks as Rayquaza's slashed at him repeatedly with its _Shadow Claw_ , its sharp nails leaving streaks of darkness behind as they cut through the air. Growing frustrated at its constant misses, it opened its mouth and roared. This was no ordinary roar however, but a _Roar_ attack, and it caused Mewtwo to flinch. Rayquaza then spun around, using _Dragon Tail_ to knock him away. It gave a satisfying roar and flew towards him again.

Mewtwo's bubble had been popped once again, but he ignored it a he used _Psychic_. A blue aura of psychic energy surrounded him and shot towards Rayquaza. The sky high Pokémon's eyes widened and it tried to pull back, but wasn't fast enough, and the attack struck it, creating an explosion of psychic energy.

But the more damage it received, the angrier Rayquaza became. Opening its mouth, it used _Draco Meteor_ , sending a ball of energy upwards that exploded into a barrage of flaming meteors that rained down upon Mewtwo. As he maneuvered around them, Rayquaza took the opportunity to use _Water Pulse_ , spraying a powerful jet of water from its mouth.

But Mewtwo had been prepared for a follow up attack and countered it with _Magic Coat_. His glowing body caused Rayquaza's attack to bounce right off him and strike the sky high Pokémon.

Mewtwo then followed up with a _Shadow Ball_ , hitting the Legendary Pokémon in the face. Rayquaza shook it off and fired _Dragon Pulse_ at him, but Mewtwo countered with a _Psystrike_. A sphere of psychic energy surrounded him and exploded outward. Rayquaza's _Dragon Pulse_ exploded against it, but the psychic blast kept coming, slamming into the sky high Pokémon and sending it flying backwards.

Rayquaza was so infuriated that it was ready to attack the first thing it saw. And when it opened its eyes, Mew was in its line of vision. Her back was to it as she continued to examine the satellite in fascination, paying no mind to the battle taking place just a short distance away.

Rayquaza roared and fired a _Hyper Beam_ at her. Mewtwo gasped when he saw that Mew was its target, and she wasn't even aware she was being attacked. That idiot!

He teleported, appearing right behind Mew in the attack's path. There was no time to stop the attack, and instead he wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from the attack with his own body. And it was a direct hit.

It hurt, bad, even the satellite had been reduced to scrap metal. But Mew was ok, shielded by Mewtwo's body, and she gave him a puzzled look, literally having no idea as to how close she had come to being hit by one of the most powerful of attacks.

Rayquaza roared and flew towards them again. Mewtwo whirled around to face it, quickly using _Recover_ to heal his injuries. "Enough!" He Mega Evolved. "This battle is over!"

He held up his hand, his body glowing with psychic energy as he used _Telekinesis_. The same blue energy surrounded Rayquaza, and it found itself unable to move. Mewtwo then surrounded himself in a sphere of psychic energy. Unlike his earlier bubble, this one was an impenetrable sphere of psychic power. He flew at Rayquaza, slamming into him, letting his psychic barrier do the damage while he continued to hold the Legendary Pokémon captive. He repeated this several more times, slamming into Rayquaza over and over again.

Finally, he stopped. With a wave of his hand, he sent the sky high Pokémon flying away from them before releasing it from his psychic hold. He hoped it would take a hint, but the Legendary Pokémon came at him again, firing another _Hyper Beam_.

Mewtwo raised his hand, stopping the attack and sending it back at Rayquaza. It struck the sky high Pokémon, and it roared as it was blasted back. Mewtwo didn't give it the chance to go on the attack again as he once more seized control of its body. He then teleported right in front of its face, and Rayquaza stared at him, furious, but helpless against his power.

"Sleep," he told it, using _Hypnosis_.

Rayquaza fought against it, but slowly its eyes drooped until it fell asleep, its body relaxing.

Mewtwo sighed and returned to his base form, creating a new bubble for himself. Mew came over to see the final result of the battle, cocking her head to the side curiously. "How'd it go?"

Mewtwo turned his angry eyes upon her. "Are you an idiot!?"

Mew flinched at his harsh tone. "What'd I do?"

He couldn't believe it. She really didn't know! "What did you do? Are you truly that oblivious? You were almost hit by a _Hyper Beam_ , one of the most powerful of all attacks, especially considering who it came from."

Mew frowned, and looked at the destroyed satellite. "But it was so shiny," she said, pointing to the remains, as if this explained everything.

Mewtwo rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "You saw that we were in a Rayquaza's territory. You know how protective they are of their airspace, yet you completely let your guard down. You didn't even realize you were being attacked. How could you be such a fool as to not even pay attention to your surroundings, especially when there was a battle taking place right behind you?"

Mew cocked her head to the side. "Because I knew you would protect me," she replied, as if this were obvious.

Mewtwo blinked. Not only was this the last answer he had expected, but the fact that she had said it with such absolute certainty had completely thrown him for a loop. But now, now that she had said it… he should have known. That's exactly what her mindset was like. And, what more, she had been right.

Sighing again, he felt his anger slip away. "You are an imbecile. Never let your guard down during such times, regardless it I'm with you or not."

He turned back to Rayquaza. His _Hypnosis_ wouldn't last long. And, knowing Rayquaza, it would seek out him and Mew, even if they were long gone, to make sure they never entered its territory again. Just as another Rayquaza had pursued a Deoxys, their species were known to hold grudges.

With a wave of his hand, he erased their battle from Rayquaza's memories and turned to Mew. "Let's go, before my _Hypnosis_ wears off."

"Wait," Mew replied. Cupping her hands together, she whispered, _"Soft Boil."_

A ball of psychic energy appeared and then solidified into an egg. It burst into particles of light that swirled around her and Rayquaza. Mewtwo watched as Rayquaza's injuries healed as Mew absorbed the damage, the wounds appearing on her own body. But once she was finished, she used _Recover_ healing her own injuries.

"There," she said happily, "all better."

Mewtwo stared at her, marveling at her thoughtfulness. Shaking his head, he couldn't help the smile that grazed his face as he teleported them back down to earth.

 **(A/N: A battle between Mewtwo and Rayquaza. Man I wish I could see that. I mean really see that, not a Gameboy battle. After all, the battle with Rayquaza and Deoxys was awesome, and so was the one with Mewtwo and Genesect, even though Mewtwo was holding back. I must say, it was hard to write the battle though because I really had to downplay Mewtwo's abilities. I mean, the guy can reverse, deflect, or shield against any attack as long as it's not Dark, control the bodies and minds of others, block special abilities so they can only rely on physical hand to hand combat, simply erase all their memories, or just put them to sleep. How do you compete against that, even if you are a Legendary? The anime and manga isn't like the games where there's stats and all those other limitation BS that Pokémon have. As both the anime and manga reveal, Pokémon are capable of far more than what the games allow. And based on Mewtwo's displays of power in the movies and specials he was in, there's next to no one beside Arceus himself that can stand up to him, and that's only in his base form. And if he Mega Evolves, forget it, it's over, even Arceus is outranked. That's actually a common theme in anime and manga, to have someone/something created by humans to surpass God. At least Mew chose someone reliable, as long as she doesn't annoy him too much. But as we saw here, even then he will still help her out when she's in a bind. Lets see where things go from here. Next chapter will get back to the laughs and fluff, so stay tuned.)**


	7. Chapter 6: Bug Nest

**(A/N: Ok, we had some action last chapter, now we're getting back to the more humorous fluffy stuff. We'll be seeing some more Legendary Pokémon this chapter. And speaking of Legendary Pokémon, I watched the new Pokémon movie,** _ **Hoopa and the Clash of the Ages**_ **. I expected some epic movie since it had 12 Legendary Pokémon appearing in one major battle, but… what I ripoff. I'm not kidding, it was such a let down, and I had such high expectations for it. I mean, freakin' 12 different Legendaries, some Mega Evolving or making alternate transformations. If you haven't seen it yet, don't set your expectations too high, hopefully you'll enjoy it more.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 6: Bug Nest**

"So, where are we going?" asked Mew.

Mewtwo glanced at her as they flew along, a forest passing by beneath them. "I told you, I am going to visit some friends of mine."

"You have friends?"

She hadn't asked with surprise or as an insult, but with genuine curiosity. "Of course I have friends. Why would you think I wouldn't?"

She shook her head. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you're grumpy a lot, and you seem to be kind of a loner."

He glared back at her. "And who's fault do you think it is that I'm grumpy?"

It was a mistake looking back as she hit him with a _Charm_ attack. He quickly looked away, feeling himself blush, and swung his tail, smirking in satisfaction when he felt it hit her over the head.

It was true that he was rather antisocial though, so she had him there. "But you are right, I do enjoy my solitude," he admitted.

She flew up beside him, rubbing her head. "But I'm the exception, right?"

He hesitated before answering. He had to admit that over the past several weeks, he had grown accustomed to always having her with him. He would even say that he was fond of her. But he knew that to say as much would just give her hope, and she was already deluding herself with thoughts of them being mates and having children.

"You are… tolerable," he conceded.

If he'd been hoping she wouldn't read too much into it, he was wrong. Mew did a loop in the air and landed on his back, hugging him around the middle. "Yay! You've finally accepted me as your mate!"

"I've done no such thing!" he snapped. He should have known better. As the human saying went, he gave her an inch, and she took a mile. _'Oh, Arceus, I'm quoting humans now.'_

He put on a burst of speed, causing Mew to fall off his back. She caught up quickly though as they continued on their way.

"Why are we flying there?" she asked curiously. "You know where it is, so you could just teleport there, then I could teleport to you."

"We are flying because I enjoy taking the scenic route." He looked around at the land passing them by. "This world truly is beautiful."

"Yeah," Mew agreed. "Don't you want to bring children into it?"

This again? "No."

"But why?"

"I told you, I do not wish to breed. I am an anomaly that never should have been. I was made, not born. I will continue to live, but I will not bring more like me into this world. That is as it should be."

Mew cocked her head to the side. "You know, you're not the only Pokémon that was created."

He glanced at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"There have been other Pokémon that first came to be through unnatural occurrences. While I was searching for a mate, I actually ran into a Squirtle who was part of a Pokémon rescue team that claimed he was once a human boy. And then there are other Pokémon that came about through other means. Many Grimer were born from polluted sea sludge that was exposed to X-rays from the moon. Gastly was originally born from poisonous gases. Lots of Yamask were once humans that somehow became Pokémon after they died rather than pass on. Kadabra was once a human boy with psychic abilities that turned transformed into the first Kadabra while assisting in research on extrasensory powers. Deoxys was first born when the DNA of a space virus mutated into it after being exposed to a laser beam when a meteor fell to-"

"You speak of those that were created by nature," Mewtwo interrupted. "I was made by humans."

Mew rolled her eyes. "So was the first Porygon. And the first Spiritomb was created when 108 wicked spirits were bound together. And humans haven't been the only ones that created other Pokémon. Ho-Oh created the first Legendary Beasts when it resurrected three other Pokémon. Regigigas created the original Legendary Golems. Arceus created the original Lake Guardians and the Creation Trio. And the first Tao Trio were born when the original dragon split into Kyurem, Zekrom, and Reshiram." She tapped her chin. "Let's see, were there any others?"

"What's your point?" Mewtwo asked impatiently.

"They were all once one of kind just like you, created under unique circumstances, yet they understood the need to bring more of their kind into the world. Continuing your species is an instinctual thing that you can't dismiss."

" _I_ can," Mewtwo insisted. "I will not be ruled by instinct. I am my own master, and slave to no one and nothing, not even my own instincts."

Mew beamed. "Ah-ha! Then you admit you have them."

Mewtwo's eye twitched; that had been happening a lot since he met her. "You are trying my patience, so I advice you to be silent." He looked ahead. "Besides, we're almost there."

They were soon flying over a large lake with unique flowers floating on the surface. Up ahead, as large as an entire building, was what appeared to be a giant insect hive.

Mew blinked in surprise at the sight of it. She had never seen anything like it before. "What's that?"

"Our destination," Mewtwo replied. "Be careful, they are very territorial and protective of their home."

"Who are?"

Her question was answered as five figures flew out of the hive. Four of them were purple, and one was red, the latter in the lead.

"Halt, intruders!" the red one snarled. "These are our nesting grounds. You are not… Mewtwo?"

A smile grazed the genetic Pokémon's lips. "It is good to see you as well, my friend."

"Mewtwo!" the youngest exclaimed.

Flying towards him, its body unfolded into a bipedal cybernetic insect Pokémon. The others followed suit as Mew's eyes widened in amazement. She knew what these Pokémon were, she had caught glimpses of them back when she had read Mewtwo's mind.

These were Genesect, extinct Legendary Pokémon from over 300 million years ago. Scientists from Team Plasma had obtained fossilized remains from the original Genesect to create these new more powerful cybernetic versions of them. Each had a different type of cannon, but the red one, the Shiny one, was the most powerful, and also, apparently, the alpha of the group. Looking at them, it made Mew curious as to what the original Genesect species looked like before Team Plasma modified them.

"I'm glad you came back," the youngest Genesect told Mewtwo, and for some reason, Mew felt a bout of jealousy.

Mewtwo smiled at the Genesect. "I said I would." He looked at their hive. "Quite a nest you've built. I see you're as protective of it as ever."

"Yes," the red one agreed, "especially right now." He turned to Mew, his stance somewhat hostile. "Who is this with you?"

Mew smiled and waved. "I'm Mewtwo's mate!"

Mewtwo slapped his forehead. Why hadn't her response surprised?

"You have a mate?" the youngest Genesect asked. "That's great!"

"Congratulations," said a second Genesect.

"Good for you," cried a third.

Mewtwo groaned. "She is not my mate. She just decided that on her own."

"He's just shy about it," Mew replied.

Mewtwo threw a _Shadow Ball_ at her, but she teleported out of its path and reappeared on top of his head.

"And he's stubborn," she added.

The red Genesect looked at Mewtwo. "Is she your mate, or isn't she?"

Mewtwo sighed. "We are… acquaintances."

But the red Genesect was still suspicious. "She's not a threat, is she?"

Mewtwo looked up at her. "Only to herself."

"I like her," the youngest Genesect commented. "She seems nice."

Mew smiled. "I can do this if it'll make you feel better."

Jumping off Mewtwo's head, she transformed into a Genesect. The five actual Genesect stepped back in surprise as the transformed Mew waved at them.

The red Genesect considered her before relenting. "Very well, I trust Mewtwo's judgment. You may come in."

One by one, the Genesect went inside their hive. Mewtwo glanced at Mew before shaking his head. "Change back."

Giggling, she did as he asked and followed him into the hive. The inside was surprisingly elaborate, and she marveled at their home. They had created this whole hive out of their webbing after all.

"This is cool," she commented, flying over to a tunnel. "Echoooooooo!"

Mewtwo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, it is… cool."

She flew back over to them. "So, how did you meet them? It's not often you come across Pokémon that have been extinct for hundreds of millions years."

Mewtwo still wondered about that. He sometimes wondered himself if it had been a coincidence or fate. Out of all the Pokémon in the world, he had been the one to run into them, who had also been created by human hands. Further more, that boy, Ash, had been involved as well.

"It was a chance meeting," he told her. "Having been created from the fossilized remains of other Genesect, they inherited some of their memories. As such, they didn't recognize the world their predecessors knew. They were scared and confused. But after a few… misunderstandings, we worked things out."

He glanced at her and saw that she was nodding off as she flew along. A vein throbbed in his temple. If she was going to fall asleep during his story, then why bother asking? Besides, didn't she already know what happened from when she read his mind?

The youngest Genesect came flying over to them. "Hey, Mew, want to play with me?"

Mew was suddenly wide-awake. "Yes, lets play!"

The Genesect shifted to its High-Speed Flight form and took off. Mew followed after it, and the two disappeared down a tunnel.

The red Genesect floated over to Mewtwo. "She seems like a handful."

Mewtwo sighed. "You have no idea. I save her from her own stupidity, and she suddenly declares that she loves me and says that she's going to be my mate. And she won't stop pestering me about having children with her."

The red Genesect cocked his head to the side. "Is that bad?"

"It is tiring. And no matter how much I insist that I will not produce any offspring, she will not give up. She keeps insisting it is my duty to preserve the species and will not stop making advances towards me."

The red Genesect seemed confused. "I do not see the problem. Why do you not wish to breed?"

Mewtwo glanced at the paleozoic Pokémon. "As a fellow product of human experimentation, I thought you would understand."

The red Genesect considered this for a few moments. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Curious, Mewtwo followed him down another tunnel. As they flew along, he asked what had been on his mind for a while. "The humans are not bothering you, are they?"

"The humans have not been an issue. They know how dangerous we can be and have kept their distance. Not even Team Plasma has dared to come after us, not after the destruction we caused while making our escape. I do not even think they know we are here. And even if they did, this place is a reservation. It is protected by both humans and Pokémon alike. And even if they did come for us, we are more than capable of taking care of ourselves."

This was a relief to hear. He was glad the Genesect were able to live peacefully. Unfortunately for him, it didn't seem like his own creators would be giving up on him anytime soon.

They continued down the tunnel, ducking as the youngest Genesect and Mew sped past them before resuming their trek. The tunnel eventually opened up into a cavern. And in the center of the room, wrapped in a sticky webbing, were four eggs.

They were purple in color, and the shells seemed to be made of metal. Now Mewtwo understood what the red Genesect meant when he said they had become especially protective. This was why; they now had eggs to protect.

"You have bred?" Mewtwo asked in surprise.

"We have," the red Genesect replied. "Fortunately, Team Plasma found the remains of both male and female Genesect and created both."

Mewtwo was confused. "But why breed? You are like me, anomalies of nature."

"And? What of it? It is important to preserve our species. We are all that remain of the once mighty Genesect race."

"But you are not them. You are not the same Genesect nature intended you to be."

"But we are still part of it." The red Genesect took a step towards Mewtwo. "Are we not a part of this world? Is it not a place where we belong? You showed me that, Mewtwo. You taught me that even though we are different, we are still all the same. Why must we be denied what others have simply because we are unique? If anything, we should strive to increase our numbers. There is no reason for us to be alone in this world, even if we do have friends."

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. "I am not alone, I have friends."

"Yes," the red Genesect agreed, "but having offspring is not just about preserving the species. They bring a type of joy that no amount of friends could ever provide. Oh!"

Right on cue, almost as if it had been listening in on the conversation, one of the eggs began to hatch. Even though the shell seemed to be made of metal, cracks appeared along the surface. After several seconds of struggling, the baby Genesect burst out of its shell.

"My first born!" the red Genesect declared. He shifted to his High-Speed Flight form and began flying around in circles. "I have a daughter! I'm a father! I'm a father!"

The baby Genesect looked up at the ecstatic Pokémon, cocking her head to the side. "Sect?"

Mewtwo stared down at the newborn. She was he father's daughter alright, even though she wasn't Shiny. Being the alpha, it was only natural that the red Genesect was the father out of the other males in the group. She also possessed a Burn Drive on the Techno Blast cannon growing out of her back.

As Mewtwo bend down towards the baby Genesect, she panicked and fired from her cannon, but Mewtwo simply deflected it. _'So young, yet so powerful.'_

Apparently, Mew had heard the red Genesect's joyful cries, but rather than flying, she simply teleported into the room. "An egg hatched? Where?" She spotted the baby Genesect. "AHHH! So cute!"

She flew down and scooped up the infant, cuddling the newborn. The baby Genesect began crying and randomly firing from her cannon.

"No, no, no, don't cry," Mew consoled. She transformed into a Genesect. "There, see we're the same now."

It seemed though, that the red Genesect was not happy about Mew grabbing his child, as his foot slammed into the back of her head. She released the baby Gensect, who retreated into her High-Speed Flight form, shaking fearfully. The red Genesect gently took the baby into his arms, attempting to calm her. The other Genesect chose that moment to arrive, and they quickly gathered around to see the newborn.

Mewtwo looked on with a smile on his face as Mew, having turned back to normal, came up beside him, rubbing her head. "Mewtwo, he hurt me!"

But Mewtwo just glared, feeling no sympathy for her. "I warned you that they were very territorial and protective. You were distressing their child, of course they were going to react."

Mew pouted, but her pout soon became a smile as she watched the new family. "I want one!"

He knew what she meant, but chose to feign ignorance. "A baby Genesect?"

"No! I want my own baby." She flew over to him and shook his shoulder. "Let's mate!"

He cute his eyes at her. "Again with this?"

"Come on, I bet they'll let us use one of these tunnels."

In response, he swung his tail, swatting her away. But she was at his side again a moment later, showing him a pair of puppy eyes as she used _Charm_ for good measure. "Don't you want what they have?"

He took a step back, the effects of her _Charm_ making him sweat. "I told you not to use those attacks on me."

"Please!"

Grumbling, he turned away. This was not what he had come here for. He's simply wanted to see how his friends were doing, not encourage Mew further.

But…

He paused, glancing back at the Genesect and their newest member. He had to admit, seeing them as a family did look… nice.

 **(A/N: A reunion with the Genesect, just in time to see a new one born. And Mew was all over that. Even Mewtwo was affected. I should mention though, because of the different voice actor for Mewtwo in the Genesect movie, a lot of people seem to think that it was a different Mewtwo. It wasn't though. There's only one Mewtwo in the anime, manga, and games. Mewtwo was uniquely designed due to modifications made to Mew's DNA during the cloning process. For a different group of scientists performing the exact same thing with a different Mew's DNA and getting the exact same results to create another Mewtwo through genetic modification? Come on. It was the same Mewtwo with another voice actor. Both people and Pokémon have had different voice actors over the course of the series, some sounding very different from each other. I mean, just look at Mew from the first movie and the Mews from Lucario movie and the** _ **Mirage Master**_ **special; the voices were completely different. For Mewtwo, it was the same thing, and the flashbacks we saw were of scenes during his cloning process and of during his time with Giovanni that weren't shown in the first movie. It's common to be shown different things in flashbacks in series that are very long, and Pokémon is certainly long running. But for the voice actor, I can understand having to get someone new, but couldn't they have at least tried to sound similar to Mewtwo's original voice? I still shudder at the new one. I guess since it's a kid's show and since the first movie was so long ago, they just didn't care enough. After all, other things about the show have changed, like Ash's appearance. Ah, but I'm rambling now, so I'll just end it here.)**


	8. Chapter 7: The Dark Psychic

**(A/N:** **I've had some people mention that the Mewtwo from _Genesect and the Legend Awakens_ is different from the one in _Mewtwo Strikes Back_ and _Mewtwo Returns_. According to them, in the Japanese dub, in the Genesect movie, Mewtwo mentions that he/she is different from the one Ash met before. As I did not watch the Japanese dub, nor can I seem to find it anywhere, I can't back that up and can only take their word for it. If they are different, I personally find that to be stupid and pointless. First, why make a second Mewtwo when the original one could just as easily have been used? Second, HOW can a second Mewtwo be made? The DNA the scientists obtained from a Mew was genetically altered and had modifications made to it in order for it to turn out the way it did. You're saying the exact same modifications were made in the exact same way to achieve the exact same results? That's not just ridiculous, it's utter crap, and bad writing. It also takes away one of the Mewtwo's major character qualities with him being a unique one of a kind Pokémon. I viewed the flashbacks that Mewtwo had in the Genesect movie as either being time he spent with Team Rocket while they were testing his powers, or an altered version of his escape from the scientists from the first movie, which is rather common in flashbacks. The only reason can see to make another Mewtwo, and a female one at that, would be to expand the Mewtwo race. Anyway, in saying that, as far as I'm concerned, and for the sake of this story, there is only one Mewtwo, and it is the same one that has appeared in all the movies.**

 **So, moving on, I know this story is meant to be a light-hearted romantic-comedy, but it felt like it was missing something. I needed a villain. And not someone like Jackson at the beginning or Rayquaza two chapters ago that only served as obstacles, but a real villain. So this is what I got so far. Let me know what you think.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 7: The Dark Psychic**

He was getting a pretty high reading. Actually, he'd never had a reading this high before. The levels of psychic energy were so great that it couldn't be anything but a Legendary Pokémon. Only he had never got a ready as high as this.

Smirking, the man adjusted his glasses. These were no ordinary glasses though. They were mechanical with a golden exterior and purple lenses, hiding his real eyes. And those eyes were staring at the location pinpointing where this powerful source of psychic power was originating from.

"These babies never fail me," he said with a grin, marveling at his invention.

The antenna poking up from between the two lenses picked up the psychic signature, the lenses themselves showing him the readings and where it was located. And never had one been so high. It was off the charts! And soon, he would claim it as his prize. And yes, it would be his prize. He wasn't foolish enough to simply hand over the ultimate Psychic Pokémon to those idiot scientists.

Reaching down to his belt, he stroked the PokéBalls attached to it. "Soon you will join me here, Mewtwo."

(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Hey, Mewtwo, are you a virgin?"

Mewtwo was so shocked by the question that he nearly fell out of the sky. "Excuse me?"

Mew cocked her head to the side. "Well, you keep refusing me, so I was just wondering if that was why."

Never before had Mewtwo's face ever felt so hot. "W-Whether I am or not is not a contributing factor to my decision. I decided that I would never reproduce, and that is why I have refused you."

Mew floated over to him, cozying up against his side. "It's ok. It'll be my first time too."

He pulled away from her. "I told you that that is not the reason why."

She gave him a curious look. "Then… do you swing _that_ way?"

"Are you listening to me? I said that I simply do not wish to breed! How many times must I say it?"

"Um, at least once more?"

He sighed irritably. Ever since their encounter with the Genesect, she had doubled her efforts to get him to mate with her. Perhaps he should just lie and say that he really did swing that way; maybe that will finally get her to leave him alone.

' _Probably not.'_

She hovered over him, gently tugging on his ear. "So when will you be ready?"

He smacked her hand away. "Never. And if you don't stop pestering me-"

"What?" she asked, batting her eyes at him. "You'll _punish_ me? Have I been a _naughty_ girl?"

He blinked, his shock evident. Did she really just…?

Mew frowned at the look on his face. "Did I do it wrong? I read this human's mind who liked this kind of thing. Are you not into that?"

"No, I am not!" Mewtwo snapped in outrage. "And why are you copying humans anyway?" His eyes suddenly widened and he whirled around. "Speak of Giratina."

Mew cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

He scowled at her. "Do you not sense it? There's a human nearby."

Mew's eyes lit up. "Really? Let me see."

She took off before Mewtwo could stop her. "Come back, you idiot! They'll try to Capture you!"

Mew just giggled. She knew better than to just show herself. Using _Transform_ , she became a Sigilyph. She flew through the forest, eventually coming across the human in question.

The man with the strange glasses turned to her as she flew out of the trees, scowling slightly when he saw her. "A Sigilyph? Already have one." He tapped his glasses.

"Lyph?" said Mew in a perfect imitation of the Pokémon she was imitating.

With a frown, the man tapped his glasses again. "That's strange. Even a Silgilyph at the highest level shouldn't have a psychic reading this great. Could it be…?"

He started walking towards Mew when a _Shadow Ball_ flew in his path. He turned to the source and his eyes widened in surprise. Mewtwo stood a short distance away, glaring at him.

"Stay away from that M… er, Sigilyph," he demanded.

But the man had already forgotten the disguised Mew, his attention entirely on Mewtwo. "It's you. You're really real."

The fact that this man knew his name surprised him. "How do you know me?"

The man grinned, and not in a friendly manner. "I've ben searching for you for months, my friend. Allow me to introduce myself. The name is Craig Blackwood, and I'm a Pokémon Hunter."

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. "A Pokémon Hunter. Then that means…"

Craig grinned. "That's right, my friend, I was hired by the scientists that created you."

Mewtwo's fingers clenched. "I should have known. How did you find me?"

Grinning, Craig adjusted his glasses. "It's all thanks to these babies. They're a handy pair of glasses I invented called the Psychic Specs. They read the levels of psychic energy in an area. All I had to do was travel to different regions and follow any big readings I get."

Mewtwo made a mental note to destroy those things once he dealt with this human. "I am not going back. And I would advice you to give up this foolish mission. Whatever reward my creators promised you for my return is not worth it."

Craig smirked. "You're right. No reward is worth giving you up."

"What?"

He chuckled. "It seems you don't know who I am. You see, before I was a Pokémon Hunter, I was a Gym Leader. Unfortunately, I had my leadership revoked by the Pokémon League because they apparently thought I was too brutal to those that challenged me. I didn't just defeat my opponents, I _crushed_ them."

Mewtwo glared at him. "That is not the point of Pokémon battle. It is meant to be a test of one's abilities, not a method to harm."

"There's nothing wrong with crushing the competition to show your superiority. If someone is going to challenge me, then they better be prepared for a beating. I show my opponents just how far out of their league they are. If they can't stand up to me, then I will… punish them. I'll break their spirits so they know who their betters are."

"You're despicable."

Craig laughed. "The Pokémon League thought so too, hence the reason why I am no longer a Gym Leader, and why I've become a Pokémon Hunter." His grin widened. "I must admit, even though it was a blow to my pride, without my Gym Leader duties, I've been able to get around and increase my collection."

Mewtwo scowled. "Your collection?"

"Why yes. You see, I collect Psychic and Dark type Pokémon. It's what my Gym specialized in. As such, I've become known as the Dark-Psychic Trainer. And now I'm here to collect you. You, Mewtwo, as not only the most powerful Psychic Pokémon, but also the most powerful Pokémon of all, will be the crown jewel in my collection. I won't be handing you over to your creators, I'll be keeping you for myself."

Mewtwo had heard enough. "You will never Capture me, human. As you said, I am the most powerful Pokémon. You and whatever Pokémon you use will be no match for me."

Reaching down to his belt, the Dark-Psychic Trainer detached a PokéBall. "We'll see about that. You may be strong, but strength is second next to strategy. Now, show me what you're capable of. Go, Hypno!"

The PokéBall burst open to unleash the evolved form of Drowzee. Mewtwo glanced at Mew, who was still pretending to be a Sigilyph. She was currently sitting in a tree, watching with interest. Well, as long as she stayed out of the way, he wouldn't need to worry about her.

"Hypno, use _Hypnosis!"_ Craig commanded.

' _How cliché,'_ Mewtwo thought as Hypno began swinging its pendulum on a string, sending out sleep waves. Mewtwo supposed it made sense since it was Hypno's specialty, but he simply teleported out of the way of the waves, reappearing above Hypno's head.

With a wave of his hand, he sent Hypno flying into a tree. It recovered quickly though and fired a _Psybeam_ per its trainer's orders. Mewtwo created a _Shadow Ball_ and threw it at the attack, the black ball pushing back Hypno's beam until it made contact with the hypnosis Pokémon.

But Hypno did a flip in the air, landing on its feet, and used _Confusion_ , sending out a wave of disorienting psychic energy. Mewtwo held up his hand and sent the attack back, blasting Hypno off its feet, causing it to faint.

"Well done, Mewtwo," Craig complimented with a sneer as he returned Hypno to its PokéBall. "I was debating on whether I should bring my Hypno or my Golduck, but hoped my Hypno's superior _Hypnosis_ would enable me to put you to sleep. Guess that plan failed."

Mewtwo turned to him. "It does not matter who you use against me. I will defeat them all."

Craig's grin widened. "Don't put too much faith in your psychic power, my friend. Everything has a weakness. Go, Umbreon!"

The Dark type evolution of Eevee appeared. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed at it. "You seek to use a Dark type Pokémon against me because my psychic attacks will not work on it. Very wise of you. But while psychic attacks are my specialty, I have a variety of other attacks as well. Your Umbreon doesn't stand a chance."

But Craig just kept grinning. "We'll see. Umbreon, use your three attack combo we practiced."

"Umbre!"

Using _Quick Attack_ , the dark Pokémon sped towards Mewtwo, vanishing from his sights here and there as it put on bursts of speed. He expected it to attack him, but instead he was surprised as it suddenly used _Sand Attack_ , and a cloud of sand flowed over him. He could still see Umbreon coming for him though, and was about to strike when it suddenly disappeared.

A painful blow hit Mewtwo. He didn't see the attack, but he knew what it was, and why it hurt so much. Umbreon had used _Feint Attack_ , which was a Dark move, the weakness to his Psychic type. And before he could react, he was struck again.

' _So that's the three attack combo. Use speed attacks to get in close, impair my vision with a sand cloud, then used_ Feint Attack _to vanish from sight completely and attack.'_

But the real ingenuity was that even though _Feint Attack_ rendered the user invisible for a few seconds, the sand cloud kept Umbreon hidden long enough to use the attack again before he could locate it, allowing it to disappear once again, and its Dark type prevented him from sensing it at all.

"Still confident?" Craig asked as Umbreon landed another blow again. Rather than trying to find his opponent, he waved his hand, causing the sand cloud to disperse. But just as he set his sights on it, Umbreon used _Confuse Ray_. Mewtwo's thoughts suddenly became disorientated as Umbreon attacked again, this time using _Dark Pulse_ , yet another Dark attack.

Mewtwo slammed into a tree, his mind in disarray as he struggled to his feet, trying to get his bearings. He had to admit that he was impressed, but it would take a lot more than this to defeat him.

"Umbreon, use _Take Down!"_ Craig ordered.

"Breee!" Umbreon cried, charging at Mewtwo.

The genetic Pokémon's eyes narrowed. Still not thinking clearly, he created his impenetrable psychic barrier around him, but it had no effect on the Dark type Umbreon, who went straight through it, slamming into his gut. Of course, psychic powers didn't work on Dark types. This _Confuse Ray_ was really messing with his head.

He retaliated with _Power-Up Punch_ , his fist slamming into Umbreon again and again. He attempted to follow up with _Charge Beam_ when a wave of disorientation hit him again, and the attack literally blew up in his face. On the plus side, Umbreon got caught up in the blast too, and the explosion seemed to return him to his senses.

Umbreon hopped to its feet and used _Flash_ , unleashing a blinding light. Mewtwo shut his eyes and quickly teleported into the air as he waited for his vision to return to normal, while on the ground, Umbreon used _Swift_ , sending up a shower of stars at him.

Not being a Dark attack, Mewtwo sensed it coming. Squinting, he held out his hand and sent it back at Umbreon. The moonlight Pokémon cried out as the stars rained down on it. Mewtwo blinked several times, his vision getting less blurry, and spotted a nearby tree. Using his psychic power, he mentally ripped it out of the ground and slammed it into his opponent. Even if Umbreon was immune to his psychic power, it could still be affected by the things he used his power on.

"Umbreon, return," Craig ordered, recalling his Pokémon. "So, even a Dark type is useless against you. Excellent, I'll definitely be keeping you as my trump card on my main team."

"That will not happen," Mewtwo assured him. "Even if you attacked with an army of the strongest of Dark types, they would be no match for my power."

If he thought this would intimidate the Dark-Psychic Trainer, he was wrong. Craig simply laughed. "Yes, I believe that, my friend. I can tell you haven't gotten serious yet. But lets not forget what I said about strategy. For now though, lets see how you fare against the strongest non-Legendary Psychic Pokémon. Go, Alakazam!"

There was a flash of light as the spoon wielding Pokémon was released. "Alakazam," it said, mentally bending its spoon to intimidate its opponent.

Mewtwo was not impressed. He had faced an Alakazam before back when he still worked for Giovanni, and he had defeated it in a single attack. And he was much stronger now than he was back then.

"Alakazam, use _Telekinesis!"_ Craig ordered.

"Kazam," the psi Pokémon replied, its eyes beginning to glow.

A blue outline of psychic energy surrounded Mewtwo, holding him in place and lifting him off the ground. His own eyes started glowing as he used _Telekinesis_ on himself, easily overpowering Alakazam's attack.

"Useless," he said, and sped towards Alakazam, using _Zen Headbutt_. Alakazam went flying backwards, slamming into a tree. Mewtwo then turned his _Telekinisis_ on the psi Pokémon, lifting it into the air and rendering it immobile. Like Mewtwo, Alakazam tried using _Telekinisis_ on itself to counter Mewtwo's power, but was unable to move in the slightest.

"Is this enough of a test?" Mewtwo mocked the Dark-Psychic Trainer.

Craig grinned. "I knew you would be stronger, so let me offer my Pokémon some help. Go, Gengar! Go, Houndoom!"

Two more flashes of light, two more Dark type Pokémon emerged from their PokéBalls.

"Houndoom, use _Shadow Ball_ , Gengar, use _Night Shade!"_

Houndoom fired a black energy ball from its mouth as Gengar unleashed a beam of purple energy. Mewtwo was impressed. If he attempted to reverse or block Gengar's attack, he still would be struck by Houndoom's _Shadow Ball_ since his psychic power would have no effect on the Dark attack. Using this combination method, it would allow Craig's Pokémon to use even non-Dark attacks against him. His only option left was to teleport out of the way, and Alakazam dropped to the ground, free of Mewtwo's control.

"And now for my secret weapon," Craig declared. "When I said I only Catch Psychic and Dark Pokémon, I forgot to mention that I have one exception. And here it is. Go, Ditto!"

Unleashing his last Pokémon, the pink shapeless blob appeared. Using the only move available to it, it transformed, into Mewtwo. But like with many Ditto, the transformation was slightly off, and the Mewtwo it transformed into ended up having a slightly pink hue in addition to keeping its Ditto face.

The real Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. "You think this will give you victory? Your Ditto may be able to imitate me and my abilities, but it cannot duplicate my level of power. My strength still far exceeds its own."

Craig snickered. "You've got me there, but I still have an ace up my sleeve, literally. Behold."

He pulled back his left sleeve, revealing a black metal bracelet on his wrist. This bracelet had three rainbow marbles embedded in it.

Mewtwo's eyes widened. "Are those…?"

"That's right, my friend. Did you not notice my Pokémon's fancy accessories?"

Mewtwo had definitely noticed the large belt on Gengar, but had overlooked the smaller one on Alakazam and the collar on Houndoom. The latter two had similar glowing stones, and as Gengar turned its belt forward, it revealed it had one as well.

"It's time," said Craig. "Activate Mega Evolution!"

The Mega Stones on his bracelet and the larger ones worn by the Pokémon began glowing. There was a flash of light as Alakazam, Gengar, and Houndoom Mega Evolved and now stood in their much more powerful Mega forms. Forms strong enough to rival some of the weaker Legendary Pokémon.

"Now then," said Craig, "lets really get this battle underway."

 **(A/N: This could prove to be problematic. Not only is Mewtwo facing 4 powerful Pokémon, but two are immune to his psychic power, three of them have Mega Evolved, and one is imitating him. Even though Mewtwo is stronger, Craig has proven to be an excellent strategist. And strategy does indeed trump raw power. But you know he's not going down without a fight. Stay tuned to see how the battle will turn out. By the way, who got my Giratina joke? The same way Arceus is more or less the Pokémon god, Giratina is basically the Pokémon devil, or so they say. Hence Mewtwo "Speak of Giratina" remark. He was basically saying, "Speak of the devil".)**


	9. Chapter 8: Mega Evolution X

**(A/N: We last left off with Mewtwo up against three Megas and a Ditto copying him. Though he's still stronger than them, he's now outnumbered, up against his weakness, and facing a rather strategic opponent. Lets see where the battle goes from here.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 8: Mega Evolution X**

As the battle raged on, Mewtwo saw what Craig meant by strategy. While Gengar and Houndoom attacked him with Dark attacks, they also acted as shields for Alakazam and Ditto whenever Mewtwo tried to use Psychic attacks on them. And when he attempted to use other type attacks on them, Ditto would block or reverse the attacks back at him.

Craig was also good at having his Pokémon attack together. Whenever one attacked, a Dark attack was also used with it, preventing Mewtwo from shielding against it or reversing it. All in all, the battle was proving to be a nuisance.

Alakazam used _Psychic_ as Gengar used _Dark Pulse_ , the blue and purple auras of energy swirling together to form one deadly wave of Dark and Psychic power. Mewtwo teleported away, only to be struck by a _Shadow Ball_ by Ditto. He whirled around and used _Psyshock_ , but Houndoom jumped up and blocked the attack with its own body before using _Overheat_. Mewtwo reversed it, but then Ditto just sent it back at him again, so Mewtwo put up his psychic shield, only to be hit by Gengar's _Sucker Punch_ , its attack going straight through Mewtwo's shield.

Alakazam teleported up towards them and used _Hyper Beam_ , but Mewtwo countered with _Psystrike_. An explosion of psychic energy erupted outward. Gengar and Houndoom remained unharmed, but Alakazam was blown away. Ditto used _Psystrike_ as well, but Mewtwo's attack easily overpowered its own, and it was knocked back too. With the two Psychic Pokémon out of the way, Mewtwo reversed the _Will-O-Wisp_ used by Houndoom and _Focus Blast_ used by Gengar before using _Thunderbolt_ , shocking both Pokémon.

Ditto recovered at this point and teleported up to Mewtwo to use _Psycho Cut_ , slashing Mewtwo across the back with blades of psychic energy. Mewtwo grunted and whirled around, using _Aqua Tail_ , knocking Ditto away. He then sped after it, using _Aerial Ace_ , but Alakazam teleported in front of him and threw a _Shadow Ball_ , forcing Mewtwo to teleport out of its path.

He reappeared on the ground, and the four Pokémon immediately came at him. Mewtwo was ready for them when Mew's voice echoed in his head. _"Hey, Mewtwo."_

He growled in frustration. "What is it?"

" _Why don't you just take these guys out? You're not even trying. You haven't even Mega Evolved yet."_

He ducked to avoid Gengar's _Sucker Punch_ and used _Metal Coat_ to bounce Alakazam's _Energy Ball_ back at it, only to have Houndoom chomp down on his tail while using _Thunder Fang_. "I am giving them a fighting chance. They are strong, and well trained. As rotten as this Dark-Psychic Trainer is, he has done well with them."

" _But what if you get Captured?"_

His eyes narrowed. "I would never allow it to come to that."

Houndoom opened its mouth and used _Hyper Voice_ , causing Mewtwo to cover his ears as painful sound waves flowed over him before he teleported to avoid Gengar's _Dark Pulse_. Up in the air again, he was joined by Ditto and Alakazam. Both used _Hyper Beam_ , but Mewtwo shielded himself, only to have Gengar fly up and slam into him as it fazed through his shield, knocking him right out of the blue sphere. It then grabbed him by the tail and attempted to drag him back down, but Mewtwo flew straight up, pulling Gengar along with him.

Spinning around, he sent Gengar flying, then sent a _Shock Wave_ after him. Ditto teleported into the attack's path and reversed it. Mewtwo was hit by his own attack before he even realized it had been reversed.

As he fell, Houndoom breathed a _Fire Blast_ up at him, but Mewtwo put his shield up. He then put on a burst of speed, using _Zen Headbutt_ to slam into Houndoom. The Psychic portion of the attack did nothing to the Dark type Pokémon, but the Fighting part still did damage. He then spun around, hitting Houndoom with his _Iron Tail_ , then put up his psychic shield and flew at Alakazam.

Ditto teleported into his path and put up its own psychic shield, and the two slammed together. They attempted to push the other back as Gengar flew over and began firing _Dark Pulse_ straight through Mewtwo's shield.

"Feel like giving up?" Craig mockingly called up to him.

Mewtwo glared at him and fought down the pain of Gengar's attack while he pushed against Ditto's shield. "You will never conquer me!"

He suddenly flew straight up, and Gengar's attack struck Ditto. Raising his hand, he gathered sunlight and fired a _Solar Beam_ down at Gengar. He then raised his other hand and fired _Swift_ down at Houndoom and Alakazam before using _Double Team_ , splitting into three duplicates.

Ditto shook its head, feeling dazed, and looked up to see the three different Mewtwo. Knowing that two were fake, it used _Psystrike_ , the explosion of psychic energy forcing Mewtwo to put up his shield while the two copies disappeared as the attack flowed over them. Houndoom used the opportunity to leap up, straight through Ditto's attack, to chomp down on Mewtwo's foot while using _Fire Fang_.

Mewtwo gasped in pain, and whacked Houndoom with his _Aqua Tail_ , knocking it off. Knowing that the burn he'd just received would never stop hurting until he used _Recover_ , he prepared to heal himself.

Craig smirked, having been waiting for this. "Now, Alakazam, use _Disable!"_

"Ala!" the psi Pokémon replied.

Mewtwo felt his _Recover_ lock up when he attempted to use it. He glared down at Alakazam, but didn't have time to dwell on it before Ditto and Gengar threw a _Shadow Ball_ at him.

"Enough of this," he seethed, the burning in his foot ruining the enjoyment of the battle for him.

He teleported in front of Houndoom and used _Miracle Eye_. A wave of energy flowed out of his glowing eyes and over the dark Pokémon. Houndoom blinked as Mewtwo raised his hand, using _Telekinesis,_ his psychic power now able to effect the Dark type Pokémon. He lifted it into the air, and then blasted it with _Psychic_ , and Houndoom dropped to the ground.

Teleporting out of the way of the _Hidden Power_ that Alakazam attempted to use on him while his back was turned, he used _Telekinesis_ on it, and sent the psi Pokémon flying into Gengar.

Ditto came speeding towards him, using _Aerial Ace_ , and Mewtwo fixed him with a glare. He used _Gravity_ , greatly increasing the gravity around Ditto, and the transforming Pokémon dropped to the ground, feeling as though its body weighed a ton.

Craig's eyebrows rose. "Oh my, it seems you're getting serious. I guess it's time for my secret weapon. You ready, Gengar?"

The shadow Pokémon got up, grinning broadly. It flew over to Mewtwo, stopping directly in front of him. The two stared at each other for a moment before Craig's command came. "Do it, Gengar, use _Fire Punch!"_

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed and he put up his shield, wondering what was so special about _Fire Punch_. But the flaming fist never came. Instead, Gengar reached straight through the psychic shield and touched him with its finger. Mewtwo felt it as soon as Gengar's finger grazed him. Craig had never intended to have Gengar use _Fire Punch_ , but _this_ knew what it was as soon as Gengar touched him, and he couldn't believe he had been foolish enough to let it happen.

The Dark-Psychic Trainer grinned. "You can feel it, can't you? That's Gengar's _Destiny Bond_. You know what that means? As long as this attack is in effect, once Gengar faints, you will too. Your arrogance has been your undoing."

Mewtwo glared at him. "I can defeat your Gengar without knocking it out."

Craig's smile became more sinister. "You're missing the point, my friend. I'm not giving you a choice in the matter. Gengar, use _Explosion!"_

Mewtwo's eyes widened as he realize the depth of Craig's plan. He truly wasn't giving him a choice. And as Gengar began glowing with energy, Mewtwo knew he was beaten.

A powerful explosion erupted from Gengar's body as it unleashed all its energy in one devastatingly blast. Mewtwo's shield blocked the explosion, but it didn't matter as the effects of the _Destiny Bond_ activated, completely zapping Mewtwo of his energy.

Craig smiled as he watched Mewtwo fall, his psychic shield fading away. After returning the unconscious Gengar to its PokéBall, he walked over to Mewtwo. "It looks like it's my win, my friend. I think I should be able to Capture you now, but lets make sure."

He snapped his fingers. Houndoom, Ditto, and Alazakam immediately came up behind Mewtwo and attacked, Houndoom with _Punishment_ , Ditto with _Psychic_ , and Alakazam with _Psybeam_. The attacks brought Mewtwo out of unconsciousness, and he cried out as Craig demonstrated his brutality.

The Dark-Psychic Trainer chuckled. "I guess now you understand why I had my Gym Leadership revoked."

" _STOP IT!"_

Craig turned upon hearing a voice scream in his head, and he turned to find the Sigilyph from earlier flying next to his head. "What? The Sigilyph?"

Mew dropped the disguise and resumed her true form. _"Leave my mate alone!"_

Craig blinked. "A Mew?" He grinned. "So that's why the psychic reading on you was so high. Looks like today is my lucky day. Houndoom!"

"Doom!" the dark Pokémon barked, and ceased attacking to fire a _Shadow Ball_ at Mew.

The attack hit Mew from behind, and she crashed into a tree. Even through the agony and being only half-conscious, Mewtwo heard her cry of pain. His eyes snapped open, blazing with fury, and he began to get up, even as Alakazam and Ditto continued to attack him. Summoning up his strength, he overrode the _Disable_ on his _Recover_ and healed himself.

"Mewtwo!" he roared, speaking vocally for the first time.

Craig looked at Mewtwo in disbelief. "It can't be! He was finished!"

Mewtwo began glowing, and a flash of light erupted from within him, his body seemingly engulfed in white flames. When it faded, Mewtwo stood transformed. Only this was a form no one, not even he, had ever seen before.

"What's this?" Craig cried.

Before anyone could react, Mewtwo whirled around and struck Houndoom with an _Ice Punch_ , instantly encasing the dark Pokémon in ice and sending it skidding across the ground, leaving a deep groove. His foot shot out as he used _Low Kick_ , knocking Alakazam off its feet, and before it even hit the ground, he seized control of it with _Telekinesis_ , and sent it crashing through several trees, completely snapping the trunks.

Ditto barely realized what happened before it was sent flying by Mewtwo's _Iron Tail_. Mewtwo quickly sped after it, using _Zen Headbutt_ , hitting the imitating Pokémon so hard that it reverted back to its pink blob form.

Craig blinked, unable to believe what he just saw. Mewtwo had just defeated all three of his Pokémon in seconds. And then the genetic Pokémon was in front of him. He fell over in surprise as Mewtwo raised his hand.

"Mewtwo, wait!" he cried, truly fearful for his life.

Mewtwo's eyes flashed with psychic power. "Sleep."

The words barely entered Craig's mind before he was out. Mewtwo glared down at him before reaching down and removing the Psychic Specs, crushing them into bits of metal and broken glass. He then wiped Craig and his Pokémon's memories of everything relating to him and Mew, the scientists, and the Psychic Specs so he could never make any new ones.

"It is done," he said.

"Mewtwo?"

He turned around to see Mew staring at him. "What did I say about letting your guard down?"

Mew just kept staring. "But you… you Mega Evolved… again."

Mewtwo looked at his hands. "So I did." He transformed into his first Mega form, then into his new one again before changing back to his base form. "It seems that my first Mega form increases my psychic power while my new one increases my physical power."

"Wow," Mew marveled. "So you've got two Mega Evolutions. That's amazing! Hey, I know, you can call this new one your X form and your first one your Y form."

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because when you posed, you kind of looked like the letters X and Y depending on which form you take."

He rolled his eyes. "You are an imbecile." He glanced at the sleeping Craig. "Come, let's take our leave."

He teleported away, and Mew soon followed. When she reappeared beside him, she flew over curiously. "Hey, Mewtwo, when you suddenly kicked those Pokémon's butts, did you do that to save me?"

For some reason, he turned away from her so she couldn't see his face. "I did no such thing. I simply sought to end the battle."

Mew stared at him, then giggled. "I don't believe you. I think you got mad because they hurt me."

He turned away as she kept trying to see his face. "I assure you, that is not the case."

"Admit it, Mewtwo, you love me."

"I have never claimed anything or the sort."

"But you love me."

He finally stopped trying to turn away from her and fixed her with a glare. "One more word of this, and I will trap you in one of that human's PokéBalls."

Mew fell silent for a few moments. "Hey, Mewtwo."

He sighed. "What?"

"I love you too."

 **(A/N: I can't help but feel that I deglorified Mewtwo a bit this chapter and last. Is deglorified even a word? But he was up against some pretty powerful Pokémon, Mega ones at that, two of which were immune to his psychic power, and the other copying him. As for Craig, the reason for his cockiness was, not just because he's naturally arrogant, but also because he's been planing on using Gengar's _Destiny Bond_ since the beginning, and was basically using the battle as a way to see how good Mewtwo was and to make him think he had the battle in the bag. Mewtwo is pretty cocky himself. He puts too much faith in his strength, hence why Craig was able to outsmart him. But his superior power pulled through in the end when he found something to fight for other than himself, although he'll never admit it, and now he's achieved his X form. I know, I know, the chapter title gave it away. For the next chapter, we'll return to the fluffy comedy stuff, so look forward to it.)**


	10. Chapter 9: The Tree of Beginning

**(A/N: Based on this chapter's title, I'm sure you'll get some idea of what's going to happen, unless you haven't seen the _Lucario_ movie. And if you have, then you should know who's going to be appearing.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 9: The Tree of Beginning**

"Hey, Mewtwo, I want to go somewhere."

He cracked open an eye to look at her, having been in the process of meditating. "So go, you do not need my permission."

She pouted. "But I want you to come with me."

He sighed. "Come with you where?"

Now she was smiling again. "To visit my great, great, great, great uncle."

He glanced at her. "Your uncle?"

She nodded. "Yeah, today is his 2,724th birthday, so I wanted to stop by."

Her statement hung in the air. Mewtwo blinked, certain he had heard wrong. Her uncle was turning 2,724? That wasn't possible. Legendary Pokémon may have had a much longer lifespan than humans and other Pokémon, but 2,724?

"Do you mean you are visiting his grave?"

She shook her head. "No, he's still alive."

"That is not possible."

"But it is!" she insisted. "He's not like other Mew. He formed a symbiotic relationship with the Tree of Beginning. He lives as long as the Tree lives."

He scoffed at this. "Preposterous."

"It's true. They have a special bond that intertwines their lives. Unfortunately, that means he can never be away from it for long or he'll die, but that's ok, cause we can go to him. Lets go!"

Without waiting for his consent, she grabbed him and teleported. They appeared above the giant tree overlooking the town of Rota.

Mewtwo glared at her. "I did not agree to accompany you."

"Aw, come on. Aren't you at least a little curious?"

"No."

She flew in front of him and batted her eyes. "We could go back and mate instead."

Mewtwo's eye twitched. "Fine, lets go see your uncle."

"Yay!" Mew cheered, though she was somewhat disappointed. "He lives inside the Tree. Just be careful inside. The Tree might think you're a germ and attack you. There's also the three Regis that protect it."

He raised an eyebrow. "The Regis? You mean the Legendary Golems? They are no match for me. Nor is a giant sentient tree." He looked down and frowned. "This isn't even a tree; it's a giant rock formation."

Mew giggled. "I know, it's just what everyone calls it since it's shaped like a tree. But really, the whole thing is made out of crystals." She floated down and patted the rocky surface. "Even though it's made of rock, it's still alive. My uncle and it depend on each other for life."

"So you've said," Mewtwo remarked. "And how did he bond to it in such a way?"

"Don't know," Mew admitted. "Never asked. Come one, lets go in."

Mewtwo followed her inside. It was almost like entering a cave that had large luminescent crystals growing out of the walls, ceiling, and floor. He didn't know how to describe it, but he did indeed feel life within the 'Tree'.

"Look, look, over there!" Mew called.

Mewtwo glanced at her. She was floating by the wall, upon which was what seemed to be a glowing green puddle. He raised an eyebrow at it, wondering how the liquid, if that was indeed what it was, didn't pour out.

"Watch this," said Mew before flying into the puddle.

Mewtwo floated over, leaning in to get a better look. Mew's hand suddenly shot out grabbed Mewtwo, and pulled him inside. He suddenly found himself flowing through a tube with what seemed to be giant droplets of water making their way through it.

"What is this?" he demanded.

Mew giggled. "It's the Tree's circulatory system. We can get to different parts of the Tree this way. Come on, lets get out of here."

She exited through a similar puddle-like portal. Mewtwo hesitated before following. Even though it seemed to be liquid, he didn't get wet, and came out into a large cavern covered in moss. There were other Pokémon inside, and they all seemed happy to see Mew.

"Hello, everyone!" she greeted enthusiastically. "Nice to see you again. Hi, hi!"

Mewtwo floated over. The other Pokémon looked at him and retreated. He raised an eyebrow at this. Why did they flee?

Mew just floated over and patted him on the back. "It's nothing personal; they're just weary of outsiders. The Tree is a very special place, so everyone is cautious of those that might harm it."

Mewtwo felt insulted. "I would not cause senseless destruction. Especially to a place like this." He looked around, feeling in awe of this miracle of nature. "This place is indeed very beautiful. I can see why it is so well protected."

Mew put some distance between herself and him. "Um, speaking of protection, you might want to duck."

She teleported away. Mewtwo sensed it coming and whirled around. A large rock came speeding towards him, and he stopped it with his psychic power. Looking up at its source, he saw three figures on the ledge of an upper layer. They leapt down, landing a distance away from him.

"Regirock," grunted the one that had attacked.

"Regice, Reg, Regice," agreed the second.

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. "I am not an intruder. Why do you attack me?"

"Registeel," the third replied, and fired a _Flash Cannon_.

Mewtwo easily deflected it and held up his hand. The three Legendary Golems were lifted into the air. He slammed them together, then sent them crashing into the wall.

Mew chose that moment to reappear. "Oh, it's the Regis."

Mewtwo glared at her. "Do not call them 'the Regis'. They are Legendary Pokémon; show them the proper respect."

Mew cocked her head to the side. "But you just threw them into the wall."

"They attacked me first, I simply fought back."

She pointed. "Well, they're about to attack you again."

The Legendary Golems were on their feet. Facing Mewtwo, they each fired an attack, a _Hyper Beam_ from Registeel, a _Charge Beam_ from Regirock, and an _Ice Beam_ from Regice. The three attacks swirled together, forming a more powerful beam. Mewtwo put up his psychic shield, and the attacks exploded harmlessly against it.

Cupping his hands together, he dropped his shield and fired a _Psyshock_. The psychic ball struck the ground by the Regis' feet, the blast sending them crashing into the wall again.

"Uh oh," Mew muttered.

Mewtwo glanced at her. "What?"

"Um, remember when I said not to cause trouble," she said nervously tapping her index fingers together. "Well…"

It came out of nowhere. A large glowing blob of orange came through the ground and attempted to encase Mewtwo. His eyes widened and he teleported away, the blob grabbing nothing but air.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"That's what I was trying to warn you about," Mew told him. "They act as antibodies or white blood cells to protect the Tree from infection. Since you're an outsider and you started attacking, the Tree thinks you're a threat."

Another blob came at him. He used _Telekinesis_ and sent it crashing into the wall. Another dropped down from up above, and he threw a _Shadow Ball_ at it, blasting it to pieces.

This accomplished nothing. Already being a shapeless mass, the one he threw at the wall just came at him again while the pieces of the one he blew apart came back together.

"How do you make them stop?" Mewtwo asked, not wanting to damage the Tree by using too much power.

"I don't know," Mew replied. "Only Uncle Mew can control them."

Another blob came up right beneath Mewtwo's feet, swallowing him whole. He used _Psystrike_ , but kept the attack power low, and the blob was blown apart as he unleashed as explosion of psychic power.

"Then perhaps you should find your uncle and get him to make them stop," he suggested.

Mew smiled. "That's a good idea. I'll go look. I hope he's home."

Mewtwo's eye twitched. "You mean he may not even be here?!"

"He usually is," Mew assured him. "I told you he can't leave the Tree for long."

More blobs appeared and advanced on Mewtwo. He put up his psychic shield, and the blobs broke apart as they flowed over him, but immediately reformed and tried again.

"Then I suggest you start searching for him," he grumbled.

"Ok!" Mew replied cheerfully and took off down the tunnel as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Mewtwo sighed and crossed his arms, letting his shield protect him from the attacking blobs. The Legendary Golems had recovered at this point and were once again attacking, but he barely spared them a glance as his shield kept him safe.

He wasn't sure how long he waited, but eventually Mew reappeared with her uncle, and a Sudowoodo was with them as well.

"It's about time," he grumbled.

Uncle Mew cocked his head to the side as he studied Mewtwo. "Oh, he's a strong one." He looked to the Regis. "It's ok, you guys. This one's a friend of my niece."

The Legendaries ceased their attacks. They offered a single word of apology and departed.

Mewtwo scowled. "They were not the issue. Dispose of these things that are trying to eat me."

Uncle Mew giggled. "They're not trying to eat you, silly. Just dissolve you." Closing his eyes, he reached out telepathically to the Tree, his body glowing brightly. _"Tree, he is not an enemy. He is a friend. Not an enemy. Friend… No, not a human, a Pokémon… Yes, a friend."_

His body stopped glowing, and almost immediately the orange blobs stopped trying to consume the genetic Pokémon, and instead sank back into the Tree.

Mewtwo dropped his psychic shield. "You have my gratitude." He looked at the ground where the last remaining blob disappeared. "Does the Tree always attack intruders in such a way?"

Uncle Mew shook his head. "No, only humans and those that seek to harm it. The Regis though, they'll defend the Tree from anyone unfamiliar to them. And after you attacked them, the Tree determined that you were both."

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow. "Both?"

Ignoring him, Uncle Mew turned to his niece. "So are you going to introduce your friend?"

Mew beamed. "Oh, yes, Uncle Mew, this is-"

' _Here it comes,'_ thought Mewtwo.

"-my mate, Mewtwo. He wanted to come wish you a happy birthday too."

Mewtwo glared. "I am not her mate, nor did I come to wish such pleasantries. I do admit though," he looked around the cavern, "I am curious about the Tree of Beginning."

Uncle Mew giggled. "Well, then I'll give you the grand tour. By the way, I'm Mew-"

' _I can see that,'_ Mewtwo thought.

"-and this is Sudowoodo, my BFF."

Mewtwo glanced at the Pokémon that resembled a tree. "Your BFF?"

"Best friend forever!" the two Mews declared happily.

"We met when he was just a Bonsly," Uncle Mew added.

"Sudowoodo!" the imitation Pokémon said with a smile.

Uncle Mew tapped his chin. "Now that I think about it, that was the day the Tree and I almost died. _Phew_ , that was a close call."

Mewtwo's eyes twitched. He'd said it like it was no big deal. How could Mews be so carefree about everything?

"Hey, Uncle Mew, did you get any new toys?" Mew asked.

The older Mew's face lit up. "Yes! I just got a new one! Look!" He teleported away, but reappeared a moment later holding a toy Squirtle. "Ta-da! The Squirtle-squirter!"

Mew got in close. "Ooh, what's it do?"

"Watch."

He pulled on the toy's tail, and bubbles blew out of its mouth. Both Mews laughed while Mewtwo looked on with a raised eyebrow. "You stole that, didn't you?"

Floating over to him, Uncle Mew held the toy up to Mewtwo's face. "And watch this."

He squeezed it, and the toy sprayed water into Mewtwo's face. As the others laughed, he reached up and wiped away the water, fixing Uncle Mew with a glare.

"Oh my," the Mew said at the look on Mewtwo's face, "you're a Mr. Grumpykins, aren't you?"

"Yup, he's always grump," Mew insisted. She floated over. "Hey, Uncle Mew, when Mewtwo and I have kids, can we bring them here to play?"

"We are not having children!"

Uncle Mew smiled happily. "Of course. Come over whenever you want."

"Are you listening to me?" Mewtwo demanded.

"Hey, I know, let's play find Sudowoodo," Uncle Mew suggested.

"Sudowoodo!" the Pokémon in question agreed.

"Ok," Mew agreed. "How do you play?"

"Well, Sudowoodo hides, and we have to find him. But no sensing where he is, and no teleporting is allowed."

"Sounds fun."

"Sudo."

Mewtwo was looking back and forth between the three of them, wondering how the conversation had changed so fast. Mews really couldn't stay focused on one thing.

"Ready, go hide," Uncle Mew told the Rock type Pokémon.

"Sudowoodo," Sudowoodo replied, and hurried off.

Smiling, Uncle Mew tugged on his niece's tail. "Now we go fly around the outside of the Tree before we go find him. Whoever finds him first is the winner."

"Ok, but I'm going to beat you," Mew replied, and took off down a tunnel.

"Oh, no you're not," Uncle Mew shot back, and took off.

Mewtwo's eye twitched again; a habit he realized he had started ever since he met Mew. Yet while his patience had been tested time and time again, nothing seemed to bother her, or it seemed her uncle for that matter. It was like Mews literally had no worries. And wherever a situation occurred that actually required them to get serious, the moment it was over, they went right back to their happy carefree selves, as if nothing had happened.

He just didn't get it. Sometimes, he really wondered how he could have come from the DNA of a Mew. Their personalities and nature were just so different.

This made him think about what Mew's uncle had said about the Tree thinking he was both a threat and a human. He could understand that the Tree would think he was an intruder or a hostile life form coming to hurt it, but how could it mistake him for a human?

He intended to find out.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Uncle Mew had an advantage over his niece. Being part of the Tree, he knew every nook and cranny like the back of his hand. And though he wasn't cheating by using his connection to find where Sudowoodo was hiding, he did know where the rock Pokémon would most likely be hiding.

On route down the tunnel, he entered a cavern with the most vegetation. The room contained a lot of greenery, including trees. And even though Sudowoodo was a Rock type Pokémon, it still resembled a tree, and was well-known for gathering up leaves and branches and pretending to be one. If Sudowoodo was going to hide anywhere, it would probably be here.

It looked like he was right. Only Sudowoodo wasn't hiding amongst trees, but was floating in the air with a blue psychic aura surrounding it. Mewtwo was hovering beside it, bringing it over to Uncle Mew.

"I believe this belongs to you," the genetic Pokémon said mockingly.

Uncle Mew pouted. "You cheated. You didn't follow the rules."

"I was not playing," Mewtwo replied, setting Sudowoodo down. "I had a question for you."

Uncle Mew cocked his head to the side. "'K."

Mewtwo crossed his arms. "Why would the Tree mistake me for a human? Even if it did determine that I was a threat, I am clearly a Pokémon."

"True," Uncle Mew agreed, "but it had never encountered a Pokémon like you before, and the human part of you confused it."

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. "The _human_ part of me? What is this non-sense you speak of?"

"Hmm…" Uncle Mew muttered. "Let me see something. Just hold still."

Confused, but still willing to cooperate, Mewtwo did as he was told. From out of the ground, tendrils that seemed to belong to the blobs that had attacked him earlier emerged. They began running along Mewtwo's body, leaving a strange tingling feeling behind.

"Got it," Uncle Mew declared, and the tendrils sank back into the ground. "So, you're a modified clone, huh? Interesting. You're quite the miracle of nature."

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow. "You can tell that?"

"The Tree studied your genetic structure and relayed the information to me. It seems that the cells from the Mew the scientists created you from weren't quite enough to complete your body since the source was fossilized, so they added a few human cells to your genetic makeup."

Mewtwo's eyes widened. "You lie! That can't be true!"

Uncle Mew shook his head. "No, it's true. Cells have a type of memory that the Tree can read. It seems that a few of your cells came from a man named Blaine. Hey, that's the same Blaine who was the leader of the Gym on Cinnabar Island!"

But Mewtwo had stopped listening. He couldn't believe what he had just been told. Human. He was part human. The very creatures that caused him so much pain, for whom he held in such disdain, he was genetically related to them. No matter how small, even if it was practically non-existent, there was a part of him that was human. It made him feel like he was going to be sick.

"Human," he grumbled, grabbing his head. "I have human in me."

Uncle Mew just shrugged. "So what? Some actually say that humans descended from Pokémon, so humans and Pokémon were always connected in some way."

"Not me!" Mewtwo insisted, refusing to believe it. "I can't possibly be related to those vile creatures!"

Uncle Mew frowned. "Hey now, being human isn't so bad. I have several human friends. Why, about a thousand years ago, there was even a human named Sir Aaron who gave up his life to stop a war."

"Sudowoodo, Sudo, Sudowoodo, Sudo, Sudo" the imitation Pokémon added.

Through his cloud of denial, Mewtwo heard a single name in Sudowoodo's words that snapped him out of his stupor. "Did you say Ash? Ash who?"

Uncle Mew blinked. "Um, Ash. He's a Pokémon Trainer I befriended a few months ago after I… uh, borrowed his Pikachu for playtime."

Mewtwo's was stunned. "It can't be. Not _that_ Ash. The odds of it… It can't be him."

Uncle Mew smiled. "Want to see? Follow me."

Mewtwo hesitated. He wasn't in the mood for games. Finding out he was part human, which he was still skeptical about, had really gotten to him. But still, his curiosity had been sparked. He just… needed to know if this was really the boy he knew.

So he followed Uncle Mew. He was led over to a strange plant that he had never seen before. And as Uncle Mew sat down beside it, he raised an eyebrow. "You wish to show me a flower?"

"A time flower," Uncle Mew elaborated. "They're very rare flowers that only grow in this region. They're called such because they record images of what happened around them and can project those recordings. Watch."

He tapped the flower, and it seemed to unfold. They were suddenly surrounded by an illusion, revealing the events of the flower's recording. Mewtwo's eyes widened when he saw it was indeed the boy he knew. He was with a different group of friends yet again, but it was still him. He really had been here.

How was it that this boy kept appearing? It was incredibly rare for a human to run into even a single Legendary Pokémon in their life, but not only had this boy managed to run into several off them, and more than once, he also seemed to share in a fantastical adventure with them.

' _He must have befriended Arceus, who blessed him with an amazing destiny,'_ he thought sarcastically, completely unaware of how close to home his words were. _'Or perhaps he was gifted with happiness by a Ho-Oh.'_

The vision ended, and the time flower curled up again. Uncle Mew floated up to Mewtwo, smiling. "See, not all humans are bad. So you shouldn't be concerned about having some human in you."

"Perhaps…" he relented, thinking of the boy, "it depends on who the human is."

The moment was ruined by Mew arriving, levitating Sudowoodo behind her, having found it wandering around on its own. "I win!"

Mewtwo scowled at her. "You have impeccable timing."

Uncle Mew chuckled. "You two really do make a lovely couple."

Mewtwo rounded on him. "We are _not_ a couple. Do you not listen?"

Apparently, he didn't. "She's a good girl. Be sure to treat her right. She deserves someone worthy of her."

A spark of inspiration hit Mewtwo. He now knew how to solve all their problems. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

 **(A/N: Quite the revelation for Mewtwo. Yes, some of Blaine's cells were used in Mewtwo's cloning, which is probably why he looks so different from Mew. That's not something I made up, but something that was revealed in the manga. It made me wonder how Mewtwo would react to the news. And speaking of his reaction, what is this inspiration he seems to have had that would solve all their problems? Find out next time.)**


	11. Chapter 10: The Mating Game

**(A/N: Merry Christmas, happy holidays, and all those other seasonal greetings. Got a rather fun chapter for you. I think it's my favorite chapter for this story so far. At least it was to write.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 10: The Mating Game**

"Mew, come, there is somewhere we need to go."

Mew floated over, as cheerful as ever. "Ok, where are we going?"

He chose his words carefully. "I want to introduce you to someone."

Mew's face lit up. "As your mate?"

He sighed, choosing to remain silent. Soon this 'mate' and 'breeding' nonsense would be finished. He couldn't believe he didn't think of it before. The idea had come to him while they had been visiting her uncle a few days ago. Now he was going to do what he should have done when she first declared herself to be his mate.

He teleported to his destination, knowing Mew would simply teleport to where he was. She appeared a few seconds later, looking around curiously. They were in a new forest, a river running beneath them towards the mountain in the distance.

"I've never been in this forest before," she commented. "Who are we here to see?"

"Someone who gave me some very valuable advice," he replied. "That a Pokémon's real strength comes from the heart."

Closing his eyes, he sent out a telepathic call. They didn't have to wait long before a second Mew suddenly appeared, this one being male. "I'm here!"

The female Mew did a double-take. "Hey, another Mew."

The male Mew cocked his head to the side. "I could say the same for you."

Mewtwo cleared his throat as he spoke to the female Mew. "Yes, this Mew is a friend of mine. You saw him in my memories. He's the one I fought against with my clone Pokémon."

"Ooooh," the female Mew replied. "You mean from back when you were being bad."

"Yes, he was being bad, wasn't he," the male Mew agreed.

Mewtwo grumbled. "I'm sure we can agree that I made mistakes. Lets just move on from it."

The female Mew latched onto him. "I agree! So lets mate!"

He brushed her off. "I told you countless times, I am not your mate, nor will I ever be." He glanced at the male Mew. "He is."

The male Mew blinked. "I am? Wait, is this the 'surprise' you mentioned?"

The female Mew looked confused as she glanced back and forth between Mewtwo and the other Mew. "This is a joke, right? I can't be his mate, I'm your mate."

"You are not," Mewtwo insisted. "You deserve a more suitable mate than I. Someone who can actually continue the Mew species rather than someone like me who can only bring forth more… abnormalities."

"You're not abnormal," the female Mew insisted. "Just different. The first of a new species. I told you that it's more important to increase the number of a new species than to increase one that's already flourishing."

"She's right," the male Mew replied. "Though the Mew race is few in number, there's only one of you."

Mewtwo glared. "Be that as it may, I still have no intention of reproducing. That leaves only the option of preserving the Mew race, as it should be."

"No!" the female Mew cried, shaking Mewtwo's shoulder. "I love you! I'm your mate! Only yours!"

He brushed her off again. "This is for your own good. It was what you originally set out for anyway. You have a duty, remember? You told me so yourself." He turned to the male Mew. "Will you accept her?"

The male Mew tapped his chin. "Hmm, nah."

A surprised look crossed Mewtwo's face. "What? You refuse?"

As if he didn't have a care in the world, the male Mew floated on his back in the air with his eyes closed. "Yeah, I'm not really looking for a mate right now."

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. "Do you not have an obligation to preserve your species?"

The male Mew flipped upside-down. "Well, that's true. But that's only if there are no other options. Since she has you, she doesn't need me."

Mewtwo growled. "I am not a suitable mate for her, whereas you are." His fists clenched. "This is for the best."

The male Mew's eyes drifted down to Mewtwo's clenched fists. He cut his eyes and smiled mischievously. "Ok, then lets have a contest to see who would be a more suitable mate."

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow. "A contest?"

The male Mew nodded. "Yes, you and I will compete, and whoever wins becomes the lovely lady's mate."

"No!" the female Mew snapped. If she weren't flying, she would have been stamping her feet. "I don't care who wins, Mewtwo is my mate!"

"It'll be fine," the male Mew insisted. "It'll be fun too. And it would show who would be the better mate."

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow. Why suggest a contest? He was faster, stronger, smarter, more powerful, and superior to the male Mew in every way. Did the male Mew decide this because he knew Mewtwo would come out on top? Well, that could be easily remedied.

It seemed though that the female Mew knew what Mewtwo was thinking. "And what's to stop him from simply throwing the contest?"

The male Mew smirked. "I don't think that's much of a problem." He glanced at Mewtwo. "Our friend here has a pretty big ego, and major superiority complex. Don't look at me like that; you know it's true. So you see, I don't think he could allow himself to lose on purpose, especially to someone weaker than him. After all, the two of us never did get to finish our battle on New Island, did we?"

Mewtwo glared at him. The male Mew knew his weakness. While he did indeed have a big ego, he also suffered from an insecurity to prove himself, especially when up against a Mew, to prove that he was more than just a copy. And while he no longer held any hostility towards the male Mew, their battle had ended in a stalemate, and his competitive nature demanded that they settle things.

The female Mew still didn't look convinced. "I don't know…"

The male Mew floated over to her and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened, and the male Mew winked at her. Mewtwo frowned, wondering what he had told her. It couldn't be anything good. But when he tried to read his mind, he was quickly shut out.

"No, no, none of that," the male Mew told him. "Just wait here, I'll set up the obstacle course."

Mewtwo blinked. "Obstacle course? For what?"

"Our contest, silly. Back in a bit."

He teleported away, leaving the other two alone. Mewtwo felt rather apprehensive about the situation. This was not going the way he planned. He supposed he should have expected this with the playful nature Mews had.

Floating over to him, Mew gave him a sad look. "Why are you so opposed to us being mates?"

He sighed, closing his eyes. "I am not getting into this with you again. Soon you will have a mate worthy of you."

Mew cocked her head to the side. "Worthy?"

He frowned. "A bad word choice. In time, you will understand."

"No, I won't."

He ignored her as they waited for the male Mew to return. And nearly half an hour later, he did.

"That certainly took a while," Mewtwo grumbled impatiently.

The male Mew rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "I may have gone a little overboard, but everything is all set up. Come on, I'll show you."

He led them over to a tree. "Ok, first we'll climb this tree, then go down the other side. Then we'll race over to the river and swim across. We're not allowed to fly for this part though."

Mewtwo felt the urge to roll his eyes. "I figured that out on my own."

"Once we're out of the water, we'll fly to that mountain over there. There's a series of caves, and we have to choose one and find our way out. The use of _Teleport_ is prohibited."

"Obviously," Mewtwo muttered.

"Once we're out, we'll fly around the mountain 10 times as we fly to the top. There we'll meet a Probopass who will ask us a riddle. Once we solve it, we must search the forest until we find a Mint Berry, navigate though the forest and bring it back here, and then we have to eat our way through this pile of apples." He motioned to the two piles of red fruits.

"Where did those come from?" Mewtwo asked, knowing that they hadn't been there a moment ago.

"I picked them earlier and then teleported them over just now. So, once we've eaten our pile, we have to throw our Mint Berry into the knot of this tree without using our psychic power. If you miss and smash it, you need to go get another one. Whoever gets it in first wins."

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow. This was certainly… interesting. And it was well thought out for a Mew. The contest required speed, skill, strength, intellect, and luck. And while the male Mew was right, that his pride would not allow him to lose on purpose, he wouldn't mind too much at losing the eating portion of the race. The male Mew was a fool to put that part at the end. He would beat him in all the parts that mattered, then throw the contest at the eating portion.

He suddenly found himself teleported by the male Mew into the starting position. He blinked in surprise as his opponent got into a sprinting position.

"On your mark…" the male Mew began. "Get set…"

' _Why am I doing this?"_ Mewtwo wondered.

"Go!"

To Mewtwo's surprise, the male Mew transformed into an Ambipom and began racing up the tree. Mewtwo was taken aback, but if that's the way he wanted to play.

He Mega Evolved into his X form and quickly scrabbled up the tree. Naturally being an adept tree climber, the transformed Mew beat Mewtwo both up and down the tree before transforming into a Rapidash and racing for the river.

Now Mewtwo saw the male Mew's strategy. He knew that Mewtwo would be able to beat him in nearly any test of skills, so he was transforming into different Pokémon that excelled in different areas to gain an advantage.

' _Clever,'_ he thought as he reached the bottom of the tree and began running. _'This is proving to be interesting.'_

By the time he reached the river, the male Mew had transformed into a Gyarados and was halfway across. When he reached the other side, he transformed into Mega Latios and sped off towards the mountain.

' _That cheeky little…'_ Mewtwo thought.

Once he climbed out of the river, he changed from his X form to his Y form. The male Mew already had a head start on him, and being in the form of the fastest flying Pokémon, he only gained more ground.

When he reached the mountain, he saw the male Mew transform into a Crobat, which would allow him to easily navigate through the cave by using sonar.

It was pitch black inside, so Mewtwo used _Flash,_ and once he made it through, he flew around the mountain 10 times before flying to the top. There was indeed a Probopass at the top, and an Alakazam was standing beside it. He knew right away that the Alakazam was the male Mew transformed. Now having an I.Q. of 5,000, it made the perfect form to solve the Probopass' riddle.

The Probopass turned to Mewtwo. "You have arrived. Excellent. Here is your riddle. What will always be a mystery, even when it is known?"

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. This was his riddle? Was it the same one the male Mew received? Probably not, or else only one was needed to answer. In any case, this would be his chance to get ahead. If he answered his riddle before the male Mew-

"It's Ditto," the male Mew replied. "The one who is everything, but nothing, it's Ditto."

"Correct," the Probopass declared.

The male Mew smirked and transformed from Alakazam back to Mega Latios once again. "See you at the bottom."

Mewtwo's eye twitched. He felt the male Mew's riddle had been easier. But his… How could something still be a mystery when it was already known? If you know the unknown, then why would it…?

His eyes widened. "Unown," he told the Probopass. "That which is a mystery even when it is known is the Unown."

"Correct!" the Probopass confirmed. "Now you just have to find-"

"A Mint Berry, I know," he insisted, and flew down into the forest. From up above, he saw that the male Mew had transformed into an Arcanine, undoubtedly to sniff out a Berry.

He must have been fortunate, because he found a Mint Berry bush after only a few minutes. He plucked one and maneuvered around the trees until he was out of the forest. There was no sign of the male Mew. So much for an Arcanine's superior sense of smell.

Upon reaching the starting point, he snatched up an apple and began eating. The male Mew still hadn't emerged when he started on his second.

"Go, Mewtwo!" the female Mew cheered. "You can do it!"

He froze mid-bite. What was he doing actually winning? This was the part of the contest where he was supposed to let the male Mew win, but he wasn't even here yet.

He slowed down his eating, even making a show of thumping his chest as if he had eaten too fast.

"What are you doing?" the female Mew cried, noticing how he had slowed down.

There was a loud crash as a Steelix raised its head above the treetops and began crashing through the forest. Mewtwo had to admit that this was smart. In this form, the male Mew was so big he didn't even need to find his way out of the forest, he could see the way out and just trample through the trees. And as soon as he exited the forest. He once more transformed into Mega Latios again and sped towards the starting point.

It turned out that Mewtwo hadn't even needed to slow down his eating. The male Mew simply transformed into a Swalot and swallowed all five apples whole in a single gulp. Then he resumed his normal form and moved into position to take his shot.

"Mewtwo, hurry!" the female Mew wailed.

Seeing no further need to hold back, Mewtwo finished his remaining apple as the male Mew took his shot. He missed the hole, his berry splattering against the tree trunk.

"Darn," he muttered. "Be right back."

Turning back into Mega Latios, he shot back to the forest. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the Mint Berry in his hand. He hadn't expected the male Mew to miss his shot.

"You got this, Mewtwo!" the female Mew encouraged. "Make the shot!"

There was only one thing left for him to do. He threw the berry, deliberately missing, his berry joining the male Mew's as a splatter on the tree.

"I missed," he nonchalantly stated. "I better go get another one."

"You did that on purpose!" the female Mew accused tearfully.

He ignored her as he flew back to the forest, just as the male Mew, still transformed as Mega Latios, came out. And by the time he retrieved a new Mint Berry and returned, the contest was over.

"It's my win!" the male Mew declared.

"So it is," Mewtwo replied, popping the berry into his mouth. So that was it, it was finally over. He'd thrown the contest, and now he wouldn't need to be bothered by anymore of the female Mew's mate-to-be nonsense.

For some reason though, rather than being relieved, he felt depressed. He tried to shake away the feeling, telling this was for the female Mew's own good. She would get over him eventually and move on with the other Mew. But for some reason, that thought didn't just hurt, it really irritated him.

He ignored these feelings and turned to the male Mew. "I must admit, I was impressed with your strategy. I hadn't expected you to use _Transform_ to your advantage."

The male Mew chuckled. "Well, I didn't expect you to Mega Evolve. Twice, and without a Mega Stone. You didn't do that during our battle on New Island."

Mewtwo smirked. "It seems we're both full of surprises." He closed his eyes. "But at least the matter of who the more suitable mate has been settled."

"Yup," the male Mew agreed. He turned to the female Mew. "I wish you and Mewtwo all the best."

Mewtwo's eyes snapped open. "What?"

The male Mew gave him a smile. "You're the more suitable mate."

He glared. "And how did you determine that? You won the contest."

"Yes," the male Mew agreed, "I won the contest, but that doesn't make me the more suitable mate. That's what the contest was meant to determine, and you proved that it's you by losing on purpose."

Caught off guard at having been discovered, Mewtwo didn't need to feign confusion. "What do you mean?"

The male Mew cut his eyes at him. "Come on, did you really think I didn't notice? I even gave you the opportunity to win more than once. Do you really think it took me that long to solve Probopass' riddle with Alakazam's brain? Do you really think it took me that long to find a Mint Berry with Arcanine's nose? Do you think I missed getting the berry in the tree by accident?"

This surprised Mewtwo. The male Mew had played him? He had actually given him the chance to win? More than once? That was a major blow to his pride. He, the strongest of all Pokémon, had been given handicaps? It was outrageous!

"Yet even after giving you these chances to catch up and pull ahead," the male Mew continued, "you still pushed aside your pride and let me win. Mew, tell him what I told you before we started the race."

The female Mew blushed, cupping her cheeks. "That if Mewtwo throws the race, it proves that he cares about me even more than his pride."

"Bingo!" the male Mew declared. "I know you, Mewtwo. You've got a big ego, the biggest I've ever known, and a major superiority complex. You always feel the need to prove yourself, especially against me, to show that you're more than just a copy. Yet in spite of all that, you swallowed your pride and took a blow to your ego by not only losing, but by willingly throwing the contest, just to make sure Mew here gets a proper mate."

For some reason, Mewtwo felt flustered. "T-That is because I simply wanted to get her out of my hair. And finding a more suitable mate for her was the only way."

"Yeah right," the male Mew muttered. "You're Mewtwo. If you _really_ wanted to get rid of her, you would have by now." He then spoke only to Mewtwo telepathically. _"I know you like her, yet you're willing to push her away because you feel you're no good for her. You're a very proud Pokémon, Mewtwo, yet you're willing to throw away your pride for her. That makes you far more suitable of a mate than me."_

His fists clenched. He'd actually been had. "Have you forgotten what I've done in the past? How I tried to wipe out all humans and Pokémon and fill this world with clones?"

"That old news?" the male Mew scoffed, lazily floating on his back. "You made a mistake. It was bad judgment on your part due to having negative experiences up until then. But it shows how far you're willing to go for what you believe in. I know that once you accept Mew as your mate, if you put even half of the determination you had back then into your relationship, then there's no one more suitable on the entire planet for her than you. I shutter to think what will happen to anyone who dares to threaten your mate or children."

He was blushing again! How could he be blushing? Ever since the female Mew came into is life, it had been happening more and more.

"You're opinion is irrelevant," he growled. "We will never have that kind of relationship. Thus I could never be a suitable mate for her."

The male Mew yawned. "Yup, you tell yourself that for as long as you can. Stop by again when you stop being such an idiot. For now, I'm going to go take a nap. Good luck, Mewtwo. Take care, Mew."

As the female Mew waved happily, the male Mew created a psychic bubble around himself and dove into the water. Mewtwo stared at the rippling surface before glancing at Mew. She was staring at him with eyes shining with love.

He sighed. It seemed his plan had backfired.

 **(A/N: This chapter was a lot of fun to write. Mewtwo may be the strongest Pokémon, but there are other** **Pokémon that surpass him in different areas. And the male Mew, with the ability to transform, was able to use those to his advantage. But was he just humoring Mewtwo, or was the contest legit? You decide. Either way, it ended up completely backfiring on Mewtwo. Now the female Mew is more determine than ever. The next chapter will have another person from the past making an appearance. Not saying who, you'll have to wait and see. Happy holidays.** **)**


	12. Chapter 11: Pikatwo

**(A/N: Hey, hope everyone had a good holiday. Next up is New Year's. Getting psyched for that. Now then, this chapter will be reintroducing an old friend of Mewtwo's. Ever wonder what became of the cloned** **Pokémon he sent out in the world? I'm sure Mewtwo has as well. Lets see what happens when he begins thinking about his fellow clones** **.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 11: Pikatwo**

Though he had sent them out to live on their own, Mewtwo still worried about his fellow clones. True, no one would even be able to tell they were clones unless they genetically analyzed them, but it didn't stop Mewtwo from worrying about them. To him, they weren't just fellow clones, they were family.

He had tried keeping them safe by shielding them from the world, but eventually realized that he couldn't do that forever. Clones or not, they had the right to live where and how they chose. And so, he had scattered them across the planet so they could find their own way.

The two he thought about the most were Meowth and Pikachu, or Pikatwo as the latter chose to be called, wanting to take after Mewtwo. Out of the 23 clones he created, the two of them were the ones he was the closest to. Their loyalty and friendship were very dear to him, and he thought about them the most.

"Berry for your thoughts?" Mew asked.

He glanced at her. "Just wondering how my fellow clones are fairing. It has been a while since I have seen them."

Mew cocked her head to the side. "Want to go visit them? I'd like to meet them."

Mewtwo looked to the horizon. "Perhaps I should. It has been quite some time. I do hope they are doing well."

Mew settled on his head. "You did create them to be stronger than their predecessors."

That much was true. The clones he created were indeed gifted with stronger powers. He'd thought that had been important back then because that was the logic Giovanni had spoon fed him. But he had later learned that that had been false. True strength came from within. And as he used his powers to block the special abilities of both the cloned Pokémon and the original Pokémon, forcing them to rely on their own physical strength, the battle had ended as a stalemate as both sides fought to prove their right to live.

To this day, even though he had been forgiven, he still felt horrible for having started that war. For that was what it was. No matter how he tried to sugarcoat it or justify his actions, he had started a war. A short war, but a war all the same. But thank Arceus it had ended before there were any casualties; well, any _permanent_ casualties.

"Hello, Mewtwo, anyone in there?"

The feeling of Mew knocking on his head brought him out of his thoughts. "What?"

"I said lets go visit them."

Visit them? Should he? Or would it be better to just stay out of their lives, to let them move on from their dark past rather than risk compromising their safety with his presence.

"Or we could mate," Mew suggested.

That made up his mind for him. "A visit sounds nice. Very well, we'll go see a few of them."

Mew pouted. "Well, ok, but we better get busy soon; my mating cycle ends in a few weeks."

And he would very much be looking forward to that day so she would stop pestering him.

He teleported away, taking Mew with him on reflex. It was easy enough to find his fellow cloned Pokémon. He simply had to picture them in his mind and teleport to them. And he was pleased to find that they were all living happy lives out in the world.

The most interesting visit so far was with the cloned Charizard. The flame Pokémon had become the top contender of Charicific Valley. And to Mewtwo's astonishment, he found the cloned Charizard was now "uncle" Charizard to the children of Charla and, you guessed it, Ash's Charizard. That boy was literally popping up so much in his life, Mewtwo didn't know why it still surprised him.

It was good to see his fellow cloned Pokémon again, and Mewtwo was glad they were happy. However, there was one visit that turned out to be less than ideal. And it happened when he and Mew teleported over a prairie. This was where they ended up when Mewtwo had teleported to Pikatwo's location. He found it strange that the electric mouse Pokémon had chosen to live here. Not because it was a prairie, there was nothing wrong with that. No, he found it strange that Pikatwo had chosen to live so close to a human home, for there was a house only a few meters away from where he and Mew now floated.

 _'Why would he make his home right next to a human dwelling?'_ he wondered. _'No, it couldn't be…'_

A horrible thought occurred to him that he refused to accept. But he would not jump to conclusions, not yet. He would find out the truth first.

"What are we doing? Mew asked as Mewtwo settled on the roof.

"I just want to confirm something. I need to read the minds of the humans that live here."

He did just that. The house was currently occupied by two humans, though it was home to four. The father was outside, tending to the Tauras and Miltank in the fields, as was the son, who was chopping wood outside with the help of his Scyther. Inside, the mother was sewing with wool made from their freshly shaved Mareep. The youngest child, the daughter, was currently making her way outside.

The door opened and a young girl of 10 or 11 walked out. Mewtwo moved further back so he wouldn't be seen while Mew hovered beside him, turning invisible.

"Ok," the girl said. "Time for our chores. Go, everyone!"

She tossed four PokéBalls into the air. They burst open, pouring out streams of light that took solid form. There was a Poliwag, a Chikorita, a Darumaka, and a…

"No," Mewtwo gasped.

He recognized the last one. It was a Pikachu, but it had one distinguishing feature that separated it from others of its kind. The black marks at the end of its ears were slightly different from other Pikachu's. This was due to an error in the cloning process when Ash had been attempting to rescue his Pikachu, sabotaging the cloning machine in the process. As a result, the cloned Pikachu had ended up with a slightly altered appearance from its predecessor. And this Pikachu had that same altered appearance.

There was no longer any doubt, Pikatwo had been Captured.

Mewtwo was seething. He'd attempted to protect his fellow clones from humans. He'd been wary of sending them out into the world without his protection, and now one of them had been Captured by a human. He would not stand for this!

The girl and her Pokémon began tending to the garden. They worked cheerfully enough, watering, plowing, and planting. They conversed and were playful, sharing laughs, and even sneaking a few bites from the vegetables. The girl even playfully tossed some grapes at Pikatwo and her other Pokémon for them to catch in their mouths.

Mewtwo took some solace in the fact that Pikatwo wasn't miserable. He seemed happy enough as he watered the plants. But if he was unhappy in anyway, Mewtwo would destroy the PokéBall he had been Captured with.

He found it surprising that even though Pikatwo had been Captured, he was obeying the human. There were Pokémon who, even after having been Captured, did not listen to their human masters, usually because they felt the human was unworthy of them unless they proved themselves by winning a number of Gym badges. Even then, there were some Pokémon that could never be trained and would never obey humans. Mewtwo was one of them, and he had thought that Pikatwo was another. Well, he would get to the bottom of this.

He waited until the watering can Pikatwo was using to run out. As the electric mouse Pokémon carried the empty can down to the nearby stream, Mewtwo teleported into the trees and telepathically called out to his friend.

Pikatwo blinked and looked around. He caught sight of Mewtwo and the genetic Pokémon disappeared further into the woods. Pikatwo immediately abandoned the watering can and rushed in after him. Mewtwo led him away from any prying eyes before allowing his friend to catch up.

"Mewtwo!" Pikatwo cried happily, leaping onto him.

The genetic Pokémon smiled. "It is good to see you again, my friend. I hope you are well."

"I am!" Pikatwo replied. "The outside world is wonderful! The place you found for us before was beautiful, but nothing can beat having the world as your home."

"I am glad to hear it."

"How about you? Have you been enjoying the world?"

"I have. Though I must still remain hidden from human eyes, I no longer fear going where I please. And I have even made some new friends."

Pikatwo beamed. "Me too. I have lots of new friends. They can't even tell I'm a clone. And the ones that I told don't care."

Mew chose that moment to arrive and drop her invisibility. "Hey, introduce me!"

Pikatwo glanced at her. "Hey, you're a…"

"She's a Mew I've been traveling with," Mewtwo told him. "She's going to tell you she's my mate, but she's not."

Mew giggled. "Yes, I am. He's just gets embarrassed."

Pikatwo hopped off Mewtwo's shoulder. "Wow, Mewtwo, you have a mate?"

Mewtwo wanted to throw his hands in the air. "Did you not listen to me?"

Pikatwo paid him no mind. "How long have you been mates?"

"We're not mates."

"A few months now," Mew replied.

Mewtwo's eye twitched, and he began to wonder if they were doing this on purpose. He decided a change of topic was in order. "Who is that human you were with?"

Pikatwo glanced at him. "You mean Alice? She's my friend."

His eyes narrowed. "You came out of her PokéBall. Did she Capture you?"

Pikatwo scratched his head. "Oh boy…"

Mewtwo's fists clenched. "She did, didn't she? Have you been mistreated?"

Looking startled, Pikatwo began waving his arms around. "No, no! Alice is wonderful! And her family is really nice!" He began tracing patterns with his toe on the ground. "I really like them."

Mewtwo considered this, looking uncertain. "You're saying you are… content with your situation?"

"I'm saying I'm _happy_. Humans… I know there bad ones; we ran into some on Mount Quena, and they did horrible things to us, and to our home, but there are good ones too. And the good ones, they're wonderful! They're so kind and loving. I love Alice very much. She's so nice."

"For a master?" Mewtwo asked skeptically.

Pikatwo shook his head. "Alice isn't my master, she's my friend. I didn't understand it before, but a human being a Pokémon's master isn't a title of ownership, it's one of respect. They're called masters because Pokémon are training under them. Even humans that learn martial arts and other fighting styles call their trainers 'master'. They follow orders and listen to them in fights just as we do in battle. It's not a master-slave relationship, but more of a teacher-student, like a coach and athlete. It's a relationship built on respect and friendship."

Mewtwo thought this through. He had come to accept that human-Pokémon relationships were not that of master and slave, but to hear such resolution from one of his own really took him aback.

But then he thought back to his encounter with the Pokémon Hunter, Dirk. He had not been a nice person, not to his fellow humans or to his Pokémon. They had obeyed him out of fear, not loyalty. But they could never escape from him as long as they were bound to him through their PokéBalls, and were undoubtedly punished for any disobedience. So Mewtwo had crushed their PokéBalls. With nothing to stop them from leaving, Dirk's Pokémon had abandoned him.

Was Pikatwo in a similar predicament?

"Is it that you wish to leave but cannot?" he asked. "Do you get trapped in your PokéBall so you are unable to escape and get punished for disobedience? If so, just say the word and I will destroy your PokéBall."

Now Pikatwo glared at him. "Don't. It will change nothing. I _like_ being with Alice. I _want_ to stay with her. If you destroy my PokéBall, I'll simply let her Catch me again."

This really surprised Mewtwo. Not just because Pikatwo wanted to stay, but because of how strongly he wanted to stay. He didn't like it, he didn't understand it, but… he would accept it.

"If that is truly what you want, then so be it."

Pikatwo smiled. "It is."

"Pikachu!" came the voice of Alice. "Hey, Pikachu, where did you go?"

Pikatwo beamed. "Alice!"

As the girl pushed aside the tree branches, she found Pikatwo alone. "There you are. I was worried. You didn't get lost, did you?"

Smiling bashfully, Pikatwo rubbed the back of his head. Alice chuckled and motioned for him to follow. "Come on, let's go back."

Pikatwo complied and retrieved his watering can before following. Mew and Mewtwo remained hidden in the trees, watching as they left. Pikatwo paused just long enough to wave goodbye to the two of them before disappearing with his Trainer.

Mewtwo sighed as he watched his friend go. He still didn't like it, but he supposed that as long as Pikatwo was happy, then everything was fine.

"You know," Mew told him, "I can understand that you don't want to be Captured, but I really don't think it'd be as bad as you think it will."

"Perhaps," he reluctantly admitted. The evidence was right in front of him after all, and he had seen many other examples. "But still, I will never allow myself to be Captured."

Mew flew around in front of him. "Lets just say you are. What would you do?"

Mewtwo humphed. "Is it not obvious? Refuse to obey orders and destroy my PokéBall at the earliest opportunity."

Mew giggled. "Should have known. But what if it was Ash that Caught you?"

Mewtwo's eyes widened. Truth be told, he had never considered the possibility. Probably because, knowing that boy, he would never attempt to Capture him. But Mewtwo did trust him, and consider him to be a friend. If, for whatever reason, he did end up Captured by that boy… well, he supposed he could be content with it, at least long enough to give having a Trainer a chance, simply for experimental purposes of course. But he would never admit that!"

"It doesn't matter; it will never happen."

Mew laid back, floating on the air with her hands behind her head. "Well, if someone really nice Caught me, I guess I wouldn't mind."

For some reason, the thought of a human Catching Mew infuriated Mewtwo, even more so than Pikatwo's Capture. "That will never happen! I won't allow it! You are…"

He trailed off, unsure of what he wanted to say. Even Mew glanced at him curiously. "I am what?"

He looked away. "Nothing. I would protect you anyway, so it is a moot point."

Mew cocked her head to the side, looking at him with interest. "Mewtwo?"

"Lets go," he grumbled, and the two teleported away.

 **(A/N: I always wondered how** **Pokémon view their relationship with their human masters. I know that some are pet/owners, but most are trainer/trainee. As such, I kind of view it as sensei/disciple, which is why I used the martial arts reference. I also thought about how Gym badges and** **Pokémon obedience work. If you don't have enough badges, higher level** **Pokémon will stop listening to you. I think the badges are hoe Trainers prove their worth to their** **Pokémon. If they don't have a certain number of badges by the time a** **Pokémon reaches a certain level, the** **Pokémon will feel that they've become too strong and the trainer is no longer worthy of them. This was the chase with Ash's Charizard. If you think about it, Ash only ever won 3, maybe 4, of his badges while the bothers were pretty much given to him. That's why he stopped listening to him.** **It does make me wonder how Mewtwo would react if he was ever Caught by someone like Ash. Would he accept him as his Trainer, or refuse to obey? He has changed his opinion of humans, certain ones anyway, but he does still hold them in disdain. And did you n** **otice how protective he got at the end there when Mew wondered what it would be like to be Captured. He was upset that it happened to Pikatwo, but he was very against it happening to her. What do you think he was going to say when he trailed off there** **. Speaking without thinking can be a good thing sometimes since you say could end up saying what's in your heart.)**


	13. Chapter 12: Strength Is An Illusion

**(A/N: I had someone ask about the length of Mew's mating cycle since last chapter Mew stated that she and Mewtwo had been together for a few months. I know that Mews are based of cats, and a cat's mating cycle is about a week or two. I don't know how it really works in the** **Pokémon universe, but for the sake of this story, it lasts a few months. Don't forget, Legendary Pokémon, Mew especially, are incredibly rare. There's maybe only a few dozen in the world. And the world is a big place, it'll take some time to find a mate, hence the reason for a lengthy mating cycle. Hope I cleared that up.** **Now then, it's time to set the cute stuff aside and get down to some serious business. This chapter is a little sad, but it addresses an important issue involving Mewtwo and his relationship with Mew. Oh, and one more thing, last chapter, when Mewtwo trailed off at the end, the unsaid thing Mewtwo almost said was "You are mine". Hee, hee, but of course he would never admit that. He's too stubborn and proud.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 12: Strength Is An Illusion**

Mew was depressed. It had finally passed. She couldn't believe she had missed her chance. What had she been doing these past few months? Did she not try hard enough? Did she try too hard? Or maybe she had just fooled around too much.

Well, she supposed she had best tell Mewtwo. She didn't know what would happen when she did, but she shouldn't keep this a secret from him. He was her mate after all, even if they hadn't made it official.

He was meditating again beneath the shade of a tree. She knew he didn't like to be disturbed while meditating, but she felt the need to tell him before she screamed in frustration.

She floated over to him, trying not to show how upset she really was. "Mewtwo…"

"What did I say about bothering me while I'm meditating?" he asked coldly, not even opening his eyes.

She hung her head. "My mating cycle ended today."

He was silent for several long seconds, then his eyes slowly opened. "Has it now?"

She nodded. "I'll have to wait until next year for a chance to have children."

Mewtwo was quiet. He felt… he wasn't sure how he felt. "I am… sorry for you," he said, closing his eyes again. "Perhaps you will have better luck next year."

She slowly drifted closer, reaching out for him. "Mewtwo…"

"With a more suitable mate."

She froze, her hand dropping. "You're still unwilling?"

He refused to look at her. "I told you as much from the beginning. And now that your cycle has passed, there's no reason to try and convince me to breed with you." He hesitated. "So there's no reason for you to stay here."

For some reason, the words were difficult to say. He didn't know why. Wasn't this what he wanted, for her to stop bothering him all the time?

Mew looked hurt. He didn't need to see her to know that her eyes were shining with sadness. And for some reason, it hurt him to know he had hurt her.

"Mewtwo…" she whispered. "After everything we've been through, all the time we spent together… doesn't it mean anything to you?"

His fists clenched together almost painfully. But he had to do this. He had to end it. "I told you I am not your mate, and I never will be." He fixed her with a glare. "You should have listened when I said you should search elsewhere."

The two stared at each other. Slowly, tears appeared in Mew's eyes. Mewtwo tried to hide his surprise; he had never seen her cry before. Yet he attempted to appear stern.

"Why?" she asked. "Why do you think you're not a suitable mate? Is it because you weren't naturally born? Is it because it was humans that created you?"

"Mew…" he growled in warning.

She ignored him. "Is it because you're being hunted by those scientists? Is it because of the bad things you did?"

"That is enough!"

"No! I want to know! I missed my first mating cycle waiting for you; I have the right to know! Is it because you still feel like you're just a copy? Is it because you feel unworthy of your life? Is it because you have some human DNA in you? Just what is it that makes you so unsuitable?"

He turned away. "You wouldn't understand."

She flew in front of him. "Because you won't tell me. You keep saying you're not a suitable mate for me, but you won't tell me why." Her eyes narrowed as they continued to leak angry tears. "Maybe it's me. Maybe you think I'm not worthy of you. Is that it? Am I not worthy of being the mate of the most powerful Pokémon ever who was designed to be superior to the Mew species in every way?"

He looked away again. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Then you _do_ think it's you. But why? Because you hate humans, and it was them that created you? You're not an abomination, Mewtwo. And even if you were, I don't care. You have just as much right to live in this world as the rest of us, to have the same things we do, to get just as much out of life as we do."

He was getting aggravated. "This conversation is over."

He began walking away, but Mew flew after him. "What was it you said after that boy was revived by the Pokémon tears? 'The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It's what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are'. Was that a lie, or did you not think it applied to you just because you're different?"

He lost his temper. "That is enough! Leave!"

They stared each other down once more. Mew wiped away her tears, but more kept coming. "Fine, I'll leave," she said. "MEWTWO, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

She teleported away, leaving Mewtwo alone. He was taken aback by her sudden departure, not just because she had actually left, but because of the emptiness he suddenly felt at her absence.

She was gone, really gone. He could no longer sense her presence anywhere, meaning she must have teleported somewhere far away. Maybe she went back to her old home; Rainbow Cloud she had said it was called.

Well, good. This was for the best. He was no good for her anyway. He'd tried to tell her that from the beginning, but she had been too stubborn. Now she could find a more suitable mate.

A wave of emotions hit him that he didn't know how to deal with. He felt… sad that she was gone. It was almost a physical pain in his chest, like his heart was being crushed. And he felt… lonely. She'd only been gone for a about a minute, but he felt lonely without her. That was very strange for someone like him, who always enjoyed his solitude.

And strangest of all, he felt angry. He didn't know why, but for some reason, when he told himself that Mew would find a more suitable mate, the thought infuriated him. But why? Why should that matter? What was happening to him?

He needed to meditate some more. Yes, that was it. He just had to clear his mind and calm his body. Everything was now as it should be.

Yet no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to get into the right state of mind. His thoughts kept returning to Mew, and that heartbroken look on her face. Not to mention he kept feeling that stabbing pain in his chest. And then he found himself constantly reaching out telepathically to see if she was anywhere nearby. He didn't sense her, but he could feel a few Pokémon, and a lone human.

Who was coming a little too close for comfort.

He frowned. He better make himself scarce. He really didn't feel like dealing with any humans right now. And so he took to the air and began flying above the trees.

Only to have an _Oblivion Wing_ launch at him. Surprised by the sudden attack, he just barely managed to avoid being hit. But the strange thing was, he hadn't sensed it coming, and he still couldn't feel it, and he couldn't feel the one who had unleashed it either.

Rising up from the trees was a Yveltal. It flew up to meet him, firing another _Oblivion Wing_. Mewtwo teleported behind it, and the Yveltal turned to face him, the two hovering in the air.

What was a Yveltal doing here? And what was wrong with it? Its body was transparent enough to see through it, as if it were a ghost, and he couldn't feel its presence either. Was it a real ghost? He got nothing when he attempted to read its mind.

"Why are you here?" he demanded. "What are you?"

The Yveltal screeched and fired another _Oblivion Wing_. This was the third time it had attacked him without cause. Strike three; it was out. He held up his hand and sent the attack back at it. To his shock, the Yveltal's body seemed to burst into particles of light and vanish.

"What was that?" he wondered out loud.

His eyes suddenly widened and he whirled around, to find another attack coming at him. He couldn't react in time, and was blasted out of the sky. As the ground rushed towards him, he used his psychic power to stop his fall and looked up.

His shock was evident, and rightly so, for flying at him was none other than Arceus. An actual Arceus. He hadn't been sure if there was more than one, but this was definitely an Arceus. But just like with the Yveltal, it too was transparent, nor could he sense anything from it, as if it weren't really there, but merely an illusion.

"What is happening?" he demanded.

The Arceus didn't answer, and instead fired a _Judgment_ at him. He caught the attack and tossed it aside, then fired _Psychic_. Arceus' color changed as it switched to its Psychic plate, neutralizing the attack. Mewtwo retaliated by throwing a _Shadow Ball_ , the Dark attack doing more damage now that Arceus had become a Psychic type, knocking it back to its Normal type.

Mewtwo teleported in front of it and used _Psycho Cut_. The Arceus wailed, and Mewtwo used _Psystrike_ , the explosion of psychic energy engulfing the alpha Pokémon. Arceus cried out and dissolved into light particles, just as the Yveltal had.

Mewtwo watched as these light particles floated through the air, as if they had a destination in mind. Mewtwo followed and observed as they floated towards one source, and that source was coming towards him.

A masked man holding a laptop made his way towards Mewtwo. The light particles drifted into the computer screen as if they were being drawn there. "Your power is indeed great, Mewtwo," he said in a deep altered voice. "As expected of the most powerful Pokémon in the world." He chuckled. "Well, current strongest."

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. Was this another Pokémon Hunter? No, something was different about this human. "Who are you? How do you know me?"

"I have my ways of obtaining information. But to answer your first question, I have come to be known as the Mirage Master."

Mewtwo wasn't satisfied with a mere title. Using his psychic power, he read the man's mind, finding all the information he wanted and more. And, once again, Ash and his friends had been involved. For some reason, this no longer surprised him.

"Dr. Yung," he growled. "Former Pokémon researcher, now a wanted criminal guilty of kidnapping, theft, fraud, espionage, destruction of public property, terrorism, and attempted murder."

The Mirage Master, Dr. Yung, laughed. "You make it all sound so horrible. But then again," he reached up and removed his mask, "the path to world domination usually requires actions that many would consider wicked. I'm sure you remember that from your own attempt."

Mewtwo glared at him. "Do not compare me to you. I was attempting to rid this world of what I believed was a plague upon it and find a place for myself and the clones I would create to live in peace. You seek to use your Mirage Pokémon System for your own selfish purposes."

Dr. Yung simply smiled. "All villains have their reasons, or so the saying goes. And I have my own. But how did you know that? Did you read my mind?"

"A more pressing question is, how did you find out about me? You do not work for my creators. I know that. How do you know me?"

The grim on the doctor's face became more sinister. "I learned about you from a certain Pikachu and its Trainer."

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. There were only two Pikachu that knew about him, and Pikatwo's trainer had never met him. That only left… "No, he wouldn't…"

"Expose you? No, he never once mentioned you to anyone, not even his trusted friend and mentor, Professor Oak. However, his Pikachu couldn't keep its thoughts to itself. When Professor Oak wouldn't hand over his Pokémon research data, I decided to extract what information I could from that boy's Pikachu by using a machine I'd invented to read its mind. Once Professor Oak saw how much it was hurting poor Pikachu, he reluctantly handed over his research."

Mewtwo felt sick. "You're despicable."

Dr. Yung ignored him. "Though Professor Oak knows everything we humans know about Pokémon, he had no information on you. He didn't even know you existed. So I guess it was a good thing that he initially refused me, or else I never would have read that Pikachu's mind. It revealed your existence to me. Lucky for me, because even after Professor Oak learned about you, that boy still refused to speak of you, even to him. Loyal to a fault, that one is."

Mewtwo couldn't help but smile at that. The boy had kept his word to remain silent. "A quality I find lacking in most humans."

Smirking, Dr. Yung began typing on his laptop. "Yes, loyalty is hard to come by. But I don't have that problem with my Mirage Pokémon. After a few hiccups, I've finally perfected my Mirage System. Just one last test." He looked at Mewtwo with a wicked gleam in his eye. "That's where you come in, my friend."

Mewtwo suddenly felt wary of this man. All humans that referred to him as 'my friend' tended to have bad intentions towards him. "And what do you want with me? Research for your Mirage Pokémon project?"

Dr. Yung laughed. "No, no, my friend. The research is over. This is the final testing phase. I'm here to prove that my Mirage Pokémon are superior to real Pokémon in every way. And how better than to have the world's strongest Pokémon face off against my strongest Mirage Pokémon?"

He typed some more on his laptop. When he was finished, a sphere of digital light flowed outward from the computer, expanding beyond Mewtwo's line of vision to create an enormous data field.

"Now, Mewtwo, meet your better. Mirage Mewtwo!"

Light particles, which Mewtwo now understood to be bits of data, flowed out of the computer screen. They gathered together and formed a duplicate of him. Like the Mirage Yveltal and Mirage Arceus he had seen, this was one also transparent with a glowing body. Yet it was different from him. Rather than its tail and belly being purple, it was green.

Mewtwo stared at this not quite copy of himself. "Did your Mirage System malfunction?"

But Dr. Yung had a smug smile on his face. "Not quite. You see, I was able to determine what you would look like if you were a Shiny Pokémon. And since Shiny Pokémon are slightly stronger than regular Pokémon, I decided to add that to my Mirage Mewtwo's design." His grin widened. "Add in the fact that its been raised to its highest level and has all Pokémon attacks available to it, it's plain to see that this Mewtwo is superior to you in all ways.

"Furthermore, I've given it all the resistances and immunities that other Pokémon have to other types. For example, the same way Dark Pokémon are immune to psychic attacks, so is this Mirage Mewtwo. Meaning that a majority of you attacks, no matter how strong they are, are useless against it."

Mewtwo crossed his arms. "You create a fancy lightshow and call the image it makes a superior life form? You are a fool. That Mewtwo is merely an illusion. It's not alive, not real. Even I, as a clone, am a living breathing individual, but that thing isn't even a copy. It doesn't even exist, it's just an imitation of life."

Dr. Yung didn't seem bothered by this in the least. "And yet it's stronger than you could ever hope to be."

"You think that is strength? It's nothing more than a lightshow with computer generated attacks. A friend once told me that you prove nothing by showing off a bunch of showoffie powers, and that a Pokémon's real strength comes from the heart." He pointed at Mirage Mewtwo. "That thing doesn't even have a heart, neither literally or figuratively."

"It's still your better," the doctor insisted. "Strength is but an illusion, and I have made my Mirage Mewtwo stronger than you could ever hope to be. Now I'll prove it by destroying you."

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. "You wish to kill me?"

"There's no need for two Mewtwos in this world. The superior life form shall prevail." He began typing again. "But just to give you a fighting chance, I'll remove my Mewtwo's immunities so your Psychic attacks can effect him. Now there will be no doubt as to who the stronger of you two is."

Mewtwo's eyes landed on the laptop. "Or I could simply be rid of the source."

He focused on the computer, attempting to destroy it. The computer began glowing with his psychic aura and began trembling, but then it stopped and the aura faded.

Mewtwo's eyes widened. "What?"

Dr. Yung laughed. "Surprised? Perhaps you'll recall your last encounter with Team Rocket. They created robots that were designed to be resistant to your psychic power. I saw this in that Pikachu's memories and thought it'd be useful. So I replicated and perfected it, then installed it in my computer.

He patted his laptop affectionately. "This little baby is state of the art technology that's far beyond its time. It contains all my Mirage Pokémon data, so I gave it all the protection I could. Not only is it cold and heat resistant, it's also waterproof and shockproof. It's also made of the hardest metal on earth, and the glass for the screen is metallic, making it 15 times harder than steel. Not even a bullet could scratch this beauty.

Mewtwo scowled. "Then perhaps I should change my target."

Dr. Yung began to glow as Mewtwo concentrated his psychic power on him. Suddenly, it was like he hit a wall. Dr. Yung stopped glowing as another power fought against his own. Glancing at Mirage Mewtwo, he saw his Shiny doppelgänger's eyes glowing, countering his psychic power with its own.

"You can't use your power against me," Dr. Yung told him. "My Mirage Mewtwo will counteract yours, and since he's stronger than you, you'll never be able to overpower him."

Mewtwo gave up on attacking the doctor. "That remains to be seen."

Dr. Yung grinned. "Then you're ready to battle?"

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. "I will not be bested by an illusion!"

And with that, he went on the attack.

 **(A/N: Yes, I'm bringing Dr. Yung into this story, the cliffhanger villain that disappeared in the** _ **Mastermind of the Mirage Pokémon**_ **special. I felt like my Dark-Psychic Trainer didn't live up to a proper villain for this story, so I'm trying another one. Dr. Yung and Mirage Mewtwo will to be the final villains for this story, but they're not just there for the sake of having villains. I chose them for a reason, and they will both be playing an important role in Mewtwo coming to a revelation about his life in a later chapter. For now, stay tuned for the showdown between Mewtwo and his own copy.)**


	14. Chapter 13: Battle of the Abominations

**(A/N: Before we get to the battle, let me explain a few things about Mirage Mewtwo. First, he possess _every_ Pokémon attack there is, even those exclusive to a single Pokémon or species. Second, his power is at it's highest peak. In game terms, he's at level 100 with his HP, PP, stats, etc are all at their highest point, as if you've doped up your Pokémon on _Calcium_ , _Iron_ , etc until the items are no longer affective. Lastly, he has all immunities. For example, the way a _Rock_ Pokémon is immune to electric attacks, the way _Dark_ Pokémon are immune to _Psychic_ attacks, the way _Ghost_ Pokémon are immune to physical attacks, etc, so is he. Even for the attacks that do affects him, at most they would simple be _"Not Very Effective"_ , since he possess the resistance types to them. However, to give Mewtwo a fighting chance, Dr. Yung has turned off these immunities to make the battle a bit more fair. All the same, he's still a massive power house of strength and abilities. It's going to be one doozy of a battle.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 13: Battle of the Abominations**

The _Shadow Ball_ he threw was blocked as Mirage Mewtwo threw his own, the two attacks exploding against each other. From out of the cloud of smoke, Mirage Mewtwo came speeding towards Mewtwo, landing a _Skull Bash_ against his head.

Mewtwo went flying backwards, slamming into a tree as Mirage Mewtwo fired a _Bullet Seed_ attack at him. Dazed, Mewtwo put up his psychic barrier, the seeds dissolving as they struck against it. Mirage Mewtwo teleported over to him and raised its hand, its chubby spherical fingers growing claws of shadow as it struck Mewtwo with its _Shadow Claw_ , the Dark attack going straight through his shield.

Dropping his shield, Mewtwo's fist shot out as he performed an _Ice Punch_. Mirage Mewtwo stumbled back, its head encased in ice. Whirling around, he followed up with an _Iron Tail_ , knocking the Mirage Pokémon away from him, then used _Gravity_.

Mirage Mewtwo dropped to its knees as the gravity around it increased tenfold. Mewtwo smirked, but his smile faded as Mirage Mewtwo rose to its feet within the intense gravity. The ice around its head shattered as a _Fire Blast_ raced towards Mewtwo. He teleported out of the way, the attack completely reducing the tree he'd been standing in front of to ash.

He reappeared in the air, and Mirage Mewtwo was suddenly behind him. He spun around, using _Low Kick_ , but Mirage Mewtwo dodged and made contact with Mewtwo's jaw with a _Mega Punch_ , sending him speeding to the ground. But before he hit, Mirage Mewtwo teleported to his side again, wrapping his arms around him and performing a _Seismic Toss_.

A dust cloud rose as Mewtwo hit the ground. Dr. Yung waved it out of his face, smiling. "Down already? I knew my Mirage Mewtwo was stronger than you, but I did expect you to put up more of a fight."

At Mewtwo's mental command, the cloud of dust parted. "This battle has only just begun."

Mirage Mewtwo appeared behind him, its hand having shaped itself into a Kingler claw as it used _Guillotine_. Mewtwo teleported a distance away and threw a _Shadow Ball_. Mirage Mewtwo copied him, teleporting away and using _Flash Cannon_ , only to have Mewtwo disappear on it.

It went on like a game, teleporting and attacking. Finally, Mewtwo put up his psychic barrier rather than teleporting away. Once Mirage Mewtwo's attack exploded against his large blue sphere, he sped at the Mirage Pokémon, only to crash into Mirage Mewtwo's own psychic sphere.

They pressed against each other, separated by their shields, each attempting to push the other back before shooting straight up into the sky and breaking apart. With their shields up, they repeatedly collided with each other in a mimicry of Mewtwo's battle with the Mew he faced back on New Island. That is, until Mirage Mewtwo managed to get above him and began repeatedly slamming into him, knocking him closer and closer to the ground.

Upon crashing to the forest floor, a shock wave infused with psychic energy spread outward, tearing up the ground and knocking over trees. Mewtwo attempted to rise, but Mirage Mewtwo kept him pinned down as it pushed against his shield.

Mewtwo dropped his barrier and teleported up into the sky. He threw a _Shadow Ball_ down at Mirage Mewtwo, the Dark attack meant to go straight through the Mirage Pokémon's psychic barrier. But Mirage Mewtwo dropped its shield and used _Light Screen._ It shattered, but succeeded in stopping Mewtwo's attack.

Gathering energy, Mirage Mewtwo threw a _Draco Meteor_ into the air. It exploded, sending numerous flaming meteors at Mewtwo. He didn't retreat, but instead raised his hand, sending the meteors down at his opponent. Mirage Mewtwo simply flew straight through the fiery storm, maneuvering around the meteors as it headed for the genetic Pokémon. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed and raised his hand, gathering energy from the sun and firing a _Solar Beam_.

Mirage Mewtwo teleported behind Mewtwo and used _Psystrike_ , his psychic power exploding outward. Mewtwo went flying, and not of his own volition. Mirage Mewtwo teleported into his path and used _Hi Jump Kick_ , its foot colliding with Mewtwo's chin, causing him to backflip in the air.

Shaking it off, Mewtwo created a _Shadow Ball_. Mirage Mewtwo did the same, and they threw them at each other. The attacks collided and exploded, the shock wave pushing back the two Pokémon. They came together again, both using _Zen Headbutt_. The impact sent out a shock wave so intense that the trees of the forest swayed for miles.

Heads still pressed together, the two stared at each other, Mewtwo with righteous fury in his eyes, Mirage Mewtwo with blank lifelessness. Mewtwo pulled away first and threw another _Shadow Ball_. To his surprise, Mirage Mewtwo split into five copies as it used _Double Team_. His attack hit the middle one, which disappeared, obviously an illusion. The remaining four began flying around him before attacking at the same time, all using _Cut._

Mewtwo grunted, but lost track of whichever one had actually struck him, knowing only the real one could actually attack. They came together again, and he quickly put up his psychic barrier, but this proved to be useless as Mirage Mewtwo used the Dark move _Shadow Claw_.

As they came at him again, he used _Psystrike_ , the explosion of psychic power forcing Mirage Mewtwo to put up its shield while its copies vanished. It immediately dropped it and sprayed _Water Pulse_ from its mouth while using _Thunderbolt_.

Mewtwo's eyes widened. It could use more than one attack at a time? The electric attack was drawn to the water, making it an electrically charge spray. He was about to deflect the attack, but Mirage Mewtwo's eyes flashed with a blinding light as it used _Flash_. Mewtwo's hands went to his own eyes as Mirage Mewtwo teleported above him and used _Volt Tackle_ , sending Mewtwo crashing to the ground.

Lying in a crater, Mewtwo struggled to get to his feet. This couldn't be happening. How could he, Mewtwo, possibly be losing? He was stronger than any other Pokémon, especially some stupid hologram imitation.

Looking up, he saw the Mirage Pokémon coming down at him and teleported a distance away as Mirage Mewtwo's _Giga Impact_ cracked the ground. His vision was returning, and he fired a _Hyper Beam_. Mirage Mewtwo held up his hand and sent it back. Mewtwo did the same, and the attack bounced back and forth between the two.

Mewtwo took a step forward, then another, closing the distance between them. Mirage Mewtwo copied him as they continued to send the attack back and forth between them. When they were but a meter away, their hands outstretched to push back the _Hyper Beam,_ the energy gathered together into an unmoving ball before finally erupting, the explosion throwing both Pokémon back.

Mewtwo was ready for more, but what he was not ready for was to see the heads of different Pokémon to begin sprouting on Mirage Mewtwo's body like a bunch of tumors. Each head fired a different attack, and Mewtwo found a _Sacred Fire, Dragon Rage, Aeroblast, Thunderbolt, Shadow Blast, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Psychic, Solar Beam,_ and _Dark Pulse_ come at him. It seemed that Mirage Mewtwo not only had all attacks available to it, but could also use several at once. He was so caught off guard that he didn't react in time before he was blown off his feet.

Covered in wounds and in great pain, he climbed to his feet. Mirage Mewtwo was staring at him, the other Pokémon heads no longer present on its body. Mewtwo scowled and used _Recover_ , healing himself. Mirage Mewtwo simply cocked its head to the side and began walking towards him.

Mewtwo used _Telekinesis_ , his blue psychic aura appearing around Mirage Mewtwo. The Mirage Pokémon's movements stopped for just a moment before it began walking once more at a slower pace as it used _Telekinesis_ on itself to counteract Mewtwo's. It suddenly rushed at him and used _Mega Punch_. Mewtwo quickly used _Metal Coat_ , and Mirage Mewtwo's fist bounced off his body, striking the Mirage Pokémon in its own face, causing it to stumble back.

Dr. Yung laughed. "Very amusing, Mewtwo. I think that's the most you've managed to damage my Mirage Mewtwo yet." His smile became more sinister. "But I think its time you saw its most powerful attack. Mirage Mewtwo, use _Ultimate Hyper Beam!"_

Mewtwo had never heard of such an attack, nor did he recognize the technique as the Mirage Pokémon raised its hand in the air and energy began gathering in its palm. It took several seconds to charge, but soon Mirage Mewtwo held a ball of energy that seemed to contain every color in existence swirling together. They were small, but Mewtwo could have sworn he saw the silhouettes of different Pokémon floating around in the ball of energy.

Mirage Mewtwo lowered its arm and thrust the ball of energy forward. It erupted in a powerful beam of rainbow colors surrounded by white rings. The attack sped towards Mewtwo at great speed. His first instinct was to send it back, but he detected Dark energy in it, meaning he wouldn't be able to reverse or deflect it, nor would he be able to block it with his shield. There was no time to dodge either, but he did manage to teleport out of its path.

The beam kept going, tearing a path straight through the forest that uprooted trees and left a deep groove in the ground. It continued onward towards the mountain in the distance. There was a blinding flash of light and a deafening _boom_. Mewtwo was blinded as he felt the shock wave from the blast even from where he was.

When the light faded, the entire mountain was gone, and a massive crater and giant mushroom-shaped cloud were in its place. The mountain, an entire mountain, had been destroyed. It had been completely obliterated, and the destruction surrounding the crater was immense.

Mewtwo looked on in horror at the land. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, nor could he believe Dr. Yung had actually allowed this to happen, let alone command it to do something so horrible. How many Pokémon had been on that mountain? How many in the surrounding area had gotten caught up in the blast? How would this destruction affect the ecological balance of the forest?

"What have you done?" he whispered in disbelief.

Dr. Yung smirked. "Do you like it? It's an original attack I invented. I created it by combining every Pokémon attack there is into a single beam. I call it the _Ultimate Hyper Beam_. And since it contains energy from every type of Pokémon, no mater which Pokémon it's used on, it'll be super effective."

Mewtwo turned away from the destruction and glared at him, his eyes burning with anger. "You are a monster. A monster! Not even Team Rocket caused such reckless destruction simply to show off their power."

Dr. Yung laughed. "Team Rocket is nothing but a pipe dream. They're small time compared to me. With Mirage Mewtwo by my side, world domination is not just a dream, it's a possibility. No, it's an inevitability!"

"Never," Mewtwo seethed. "I will never allow such a thing. You will pay for what you have done, and I will begin by disposing of your precious creation."

His body began glowing as if it were on fire. The flaming light quickly dispersed, and he now stood in his X form. Dr. Yung's mouth dropped open in surprise. This hadn't been in the Pikachu's memories.

Mewtwo teleported beside Mirage Mewtwo and used _Iron Tail_ , sending the Mirage Pokémon into the sky. He switched over to his Y form and flew after it, moving so fast he left a trail of after images behind. He slammed into Mirage Mewtwo with a _Zen Headbutt_ , then used _Psystrike_ , knocking his opponent away.

He teleported into his foe's path, switched to his X form, and used _Drain Punch_ as Mirage Mewtwo flew right into his fist. He followed up with a _Fire Punch_ , a _Thunder Punch_ , and a _Low Kick_ , sending the Mirage Pokémon flying again, then switched back to his Y form to throw a _Shadow Ball_ before teleporting into Mirage Mewtwo's path again and using _Psyshock_ , timing it so both balls of energy hit his opponent at the same time on either side to create an explosion of Dark and Psychic energy.

He wasn't anywhere near finished yet. Teleporting above Mirage Mewtwo, he used _Aura Sphere_ , letting the attack push his opponent back down to the ground. Before the dust even settled, he followed up with a series of beam attacks, including _Hyper Beam, Signal Beam, Solar Beam, Charge Beam,_ and _Ice Beam_ that he fired down and Mirage Mewtwo.

Dr. Yung was stunned. Not only did Mewtwo have two Mega Evolutions, he had used them to get the upper hand on his Mirage Mewtwo. Quickly, he began typing furiously on his computer.

From within the dust cloud, Mirage Mewtwo stood. With a wave of its hand, the dust cloud dispersed, and it looked at Mewtwo. But not for long as Mewtwo teleported directly in front of it, changed to his X form, and used _Power-Up Punch_ , his fist slamming into the Mirage Pokémon's gut repeatedly.

Mirage Mewtwo was pushed further and further back with each blow until its back was against a tree, and Mewtwo's final punch hit the Mirage Pokémon with such force that the tree behind it broke in half. Mewtwo then grabbed it and threw Mirage Mewtwo away from him, switched over to his Y form, and used _Aerial Ace._ His body became engulfed with light as he sped towards Mirage Mewtwo, slamming into it before coming in again from a different direction, repeating the process several more times before Mirage Mewtwo managed to put up its shield.

But Mewtwo didn't hesitate before throwing a _Shadow Ball_ that passed right through Mirage Mewtwo's shield, sending it crashing into a tree. And before it even hit the ground, he used _Grass Knot_ , the grass growing and wrapping around the Mirage Pokémon, binding it to the tree.

Mewtwo turned to Dr. Yung. "It seems your so called masterpiece can't measure up to the real thing after all."

But Dr. Yung just laughed. "You think that just because you briefly got the upper hand that you've won? Don't be foolish. I must admit though, you really surprised me. I never would have guessed that you had a Mega form, let alone two."

"My X and Y forms," Mewtwo confirmed, unknowingly using the names Mew had given them. "It seems when you read Pikachu's mind it was before I obtained either of my Mega forms."

"So it seems," the doctor agreed. "I was lacking all the facts. But no matter. You've given me everything I need."

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Dr. Yung waved his hand, gesturing to the area around them. "Just look around you. My computer has generated a data field a mile wide to give my Mirage Mewtwo free range. But it doesn't only allow my Mirage Pokémon to manifest, it also reads and records the data of everything in it. It scanned you, Mewtwo, feeding me all the information of the battle, allowing me to learn a great deal about you, including your X and Y forms as you call them."

He began typing again, looking at the new data. "It seems your X form increases your physical strength and defense while your Y form increases your psychic power, special defense, and speed. And the way you used them in battle was very impressive. You switched from form to form depending on what attack you were going to use to get the most out of them. Excellent strategy." His grin widened. "But in the end, you've only benefitted me."

Mewtwo sensed movement behind him. He turned to see Mirage Mewtwo tear free from its bindings. A moment later, it used _Recover_ , undoing nearly all the damage Mewtwo had inflicted upon it.

Dr. Yung was typing furiously at his computer. "It's time for an upgrade." He made a dramatic display of hitting a button. "And… execute!"

Mirage Mewtwo's body pixelated. The pixels moved about and reformed into Mirage Mewtwo again, only it had changed. It now stood as a cross between Mewtwo's X and Y forms. The head was that of his Y form, while from the neck down was that of his X form, only its hands and feet still contained the color patterns of his Y form rather than being all white, and it had the two tubes coming out of the back of its head and attaching to its shoulders. It still had its Shiny colors, only its eyes, rather than being red like its Y form or blue like its X form, were a golden yellow.

"Say hello to Mirage Mewtwo's new permanent form," said Dr. Yung. "And since it's a Mirage Pokémon, it can stay in its Mega form indefinitely. And with its X and Y forms combine, it gains the increase of speed, strength, defense, special attack, and special defense that both your forms get. I think I'll call this new form its Z form."

His grin bordered on sadistic. "That's no longer any hope for victory for you anymore, my friend, not that there was any to begin with." He pointed at the genetic Pokémon. "Now, my Mega Mewtwo Z, show this obsolete fool your power!"

 **(A/N: For the first time in his life, Mewtwo is out of his league. He managed to gain the upper hand by switching back and forth between his X and Y Mega forms, but he just lost that advantage. I've seen a lot of fan-art where people have combined his two forms, usually by taking the head of his Y form and putting it on the X form's body, so that's where this came from. The fan-term for the new form is almost always his Z form, which I suppose makes sense. In any case, that's where this comes from. Not that original, but in my defense, I had envisioned Mewtwo's Z form long before I saw any art for it. Then again, I guess practically everyone had. Stay tuned to see how Mewtwo fairs against his already stronger than him copy's even more powerful form.)**


	15. Chapter 14: Mega Evolution Z

**(A/N: Yes, I know, the chapter title is a bit of a pun on _Dragon Ball Z_ , but what can I say, it works. I should have mentioned something last chapter. If you weren't satisfied with the description I gave of Mega Mewtwo Z, you can see an image of him on _Google._ Just do a search of "Mewtwo Z", and you'll find plenty of fan-art for him. Then just imagine him as green instead of purple for his shiny form. He actually looks pretty intimidating, even more so than Mewtwo's base form.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 14: Mega Evolution Z**

Mewtwo would never admit it, but he felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. He barely had time to think before Mirage Mewtwo teleported in front of him and used _Mega Punch_ crossed with _Faint Attack_. Mewtwo went flying, but didn't get far before vines grew out of Mirage Mewtwo's palms, shooting out to use _Vine Whip_ with such intensity that that Mewtwo slammed into the ground hard enough to crack it.

The vines then wrapped around him, either using _Bind, Wrap,_ or _Constrict_ , Mewtwo wasn't sure; possibly all three. He was lifted into the air and slammed down repeatedly until he used _Psystrike_ , the psychic explosion disintegrating the vines. Mirage Mewtwo immediately teleported over to him and breathed a cloud of _Poison Powder_ and _Stun Spore_.

Mewtwo teleported out of the cloud before either of the powders could take effect. If Mirage Mewtwo was going to try and poison him, then he would do the same. He used _Toxic_ , spitting out a wad of dark purple, nearly black, fluid. Mirage Mewtwo didn't bother trying to avoid it, yet as the fluid seeped into its body, there was no sign of poisoning.

Mirage Mewtwo teleported in front of Mewtwo. It's hands shot out as it used _X-Scissor_ , but Mewtwo managed to put his shield up in time. Mirage Mewtwo quickly retaliated by using _Dark Pulse_ , the Dark attack passing straight through Mewtwo's shield.

As Mewtwo fell back, Mirage Mewtwo grabbed him, and they sped to the ground as the Mirage Pokémon used _Seismic Toss_. It let go at the last second and pulled out of the dive, intending to have Mewtwo slam into the ground, but Mewtwo was able to use his psychic power to stop his momentum. He then used _Will-O-Wisp_ , throwing blue fireballs up at the Mirage Pokémon.

Mirage Mewtwo's psychic shield appeared around it. As the fireballs blasted against it, Mewtwo saw that the Mirage Pokémon's psychic color had changed from blue to purple. He didn't have time to dwell on it though as Mirage Mewtwo sped towards him.

Trying another tactic, he used _Hypnosis_ , but the hypnotic waves had no effect, and Mewtwo received a _Mega Punch_ to the face for his troubles, sending him crashing into a tree and reverting back to his base form.

Chuckling, Dr. Yung shook his head. "I would have thought you would have figured it out by now. Since Mirage Pokémon are artificial. Certain attacks can't affect them. They can't be rendered paralyzed, poisoned, confused, burned, frozen, or put to sleep. It's just one more way my Mirage Pokémon are superior to real Pokémon."

Mewtwo forced himself to his feet and Mega Evolved to his Y form once again. While his X form held many advantages, against Mirage Mewtwo, his Y form would be his best chance.

A knowing smile crept up the doctor's face. "It doesn't matter what form you take. My Mirage Mewtwo's Z form will not only match it, but surpasses it in the areas that your form does not specialize in." Then he nonchalantly shrugged. "But by all means, fight to your heart's content," his smile widened, "while it still beats."

He snapped his fingers and Mirage Mewtwo held up its hands. Several _Shadow Balls_ appeared and began circling around it. One by one, they flew at the genetic Pokémon. With his great speed, Mewtwo maneuvered around the attacks as he sped towards his doppelganger. Upon meeting it, he threw an _Ice Punch_ , but to his shock, Mirage Mewtwo caught his fist. And while the power of the attack still took effect, covering Mirage Mewtwo's hand in ice, the coating shattered as the Mirage Pokémon squeezed Mewtwo's hand to the point of crushing his bones. He attempted to pull his hand back, but was unable to until Mirage Mewtwo willingly released him.

The tentacle hanging from Mirage Mewtwo's head wrapped around Mewtwo's neck, cutting off his air supply as it lifted him off the ground. The end of its tail then shaped itself into a fist and slammed into Mewtwo's gut with a _Fire Punch_. At the same time, its own actual fists also struck with a _Shadow Punch_ and a _Thunder Punch_ just above where its tail struck.

Spittle flew from Mewtwo's mouth from the three simultaneous blows. Already unable to breathe from the tight grip around his neck, any air he still had left in his lungs was forced from his body. One eye cracked open to look at the blank stare of the Mirage Pokémon, and he was filled with renewed determination. He would _not_ be defeated by a mere hologram.

Summoning up his psychic shield, he forced Mirage Mewtwo to release him. He then slammed into his opponent, pushing it back until they slammed into a tree, snapping it in half, and kept going. Several more trees received the same treatment until Mirage Mewtwo's hand shaped itself into the head of a Houndoom, and it used the Dark attack, _Crunch_ , to reach through Mewtwo's shield.

His speed saved him as he flew back away from the snapping jaws, but he could not avoid the _Dark Pulse_ that followed, going straight through his shield, causing him to slam into a tree. As much as he loved nature, he was getting tired of all these trees.

Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to his knees and fired a _Psychic_. Mirage Mewtwo simply teleported out of the attack's path, appearing in the air above him. A dark aura appeared around the Mirage Pokémon and Mewtwo was suddenly hit by a _Shadow Wave_ , knocking him back down. This was followed by several more Shadow attacks, including _Shadow Fire_ , _Shadow Bolt_ , and _Shadow Chill_.

A crater had formed around Mewtwo, growing larger with each impact from Mirage Mewtwo's attacks. With a wave of its hand, the Mirage Pokémon used _Fissure_. Mewtwo detected the attack, along with the devastating damage he knew it would cause him, and he quickly used his psychic power to stop it.

Mirage Mewtwo tried another Shadow move, using _Shadow Rave_ to cause spikes to shoot up from out of the ground to impale Mewtwo, but the genetic Pokémon teleported and reappeared a distance away. Mirage Mewtwo turned to look at him, its blank eyes not really seeing.

Mewtwo's own eyes narrowed. "All that power, and yet you can't even think for yourself."

This was meant to be an insult, yet Dr. Yung just laughed on Mirage Mewtwo's behalf. "That's the beauty of it. There's no free will, thus no cause for disobedience. No doubt, no fear, no hesitation, compassion, pity, sympathy, or any other foolish emotion or thoughts that may hinder my Mirage Pokémon from carrying out my orders, whatever they may be."

Mewtwo glared at him. "That is not life. It is merely the imitation of life. It's a flasehood."

"It's _control,_ " Dr. Yung insisted. "Absolute control. And whoever has control over something has absolute power over it. With Mirage Mewtwo, I will control this whole world. Eventually I will move beyond this realm and take over the dimensions of the Unown, even Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, and eventually Arceus himself. With Mirage Mewtwo by my side, not even they can stop me."

"No," Mewtwo reluctantly agreed. "But _I_ can."

The doctor's smile widened. "All evidence to the contrary. Mirage Mewtwo, show him what you can do."

Mewtwo was ready for whatever attack, or series of attacks, the Mirage Pokémon was about to perform. What he didn't expect was to see Mirage Mewtwo unleash numerous attacks all at once in different directions. Moves of all 19 Pokémon types erupted in a mass explosion as dozens upon dozens of attacks were fired all at once. Mewtwo put up his shield to defend against a majority of them, but the Dark types still flowed through and over him.

He skidded backwards, his feet digging into the ground until his shield dropped from the assault. Mirage Mewtwo was suddenly there, right in front of him. It raised its hand and unleashed a _Fire Blast_. Mewtwo caught the attack, but Mirage Mewtwo immediately followed up with a _Thunder_ , followed by _Water Pulse_ , _Psybeam_ , _Ice Beam_ , _Seed Bomb_ , _Dragon Pulse_ , and _Signal Beam_. It then teleported behind Mewtwo and used with _Hyper Beam_ , _Mirror Shot_ , _Shadow Wave_ , _Rock Blast_ , _Night Shade_ , _Air Cutter_ , and _Dazzling Beam_.

The process repeated with Mirage Mewtwo teleporting to one spot, unleashing a various series of different attacks before teleporting to a different angle and using several more. Mewtwo managed to hold the attacks back, the power building up around him, but when Mirage Mewtwo finally used the Dark attack, _Night Daze_ , he was unable to block the move. The impact of the attack caused him to lose his hold on the other attacks, and they all slammed into him at once.

Caught up in the blast, he barely had time to process what happened before Mirage Mewtwo struck him with an _Iron Tail_ attack, sending Mewtwo flying into a tree with such force that he knocked it over. Dropping to the ground, he reverted back to his base form, feeling his strength leaving him rapidly. Mirage Mewtwo stood a distance away, looking as fresh and ready for battle as it had since the moment it had materialized.

A smirk grazed Dr. Yung's face and he began typing again. "Well, I believe that about wraps it up. A noble attempt, my friend, but pointless nonetheless."

Pointless? Was this human calling all that he had done pointless? Never, he would never allow a mere hologram to defeat him. He would defeat this Mirage Pokémon if it was the last thing he did. If not for his sake, then for the sake of the world.

For the sake of her.

Struggling to get to his feet, Mewtwo's legs managed to support him as he summoned up his reserves to send a powerful _Psychic_ attack at Mirage Mewtwo. The Mirage Pokémon didn't even try to dodge or block it. And when the attack hit, nothing happened. The attack didn't even affect Mirage Mewtwo at all.

"What?" Mewtwo gasped.

"Oh," Dr. Yung replied, "I restored all of Mirage Mewtwo's resistances and immunities. Your Psychic attacks won't work on his Dark type's resistance."

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. "Very well, then I will use non-Psychic attacks."

He unleashed _Thunderbolt_ , but just like his previous attack, Mirage Mewtwo remained unaffected.

"You don't listen very well. I told you that my Mirage Mewtwo has the resistances and immunities of _all_ Pokémon. Rock type Pokémon are immune to Electric attacks. At most, you'll only be able to use attacks that are not very effective. " He chuckled at the glare Mewtwo fixed him with. "Don't look at me like that. The battle is already won. It's obvious that you're no match for my Mirage Mewtwo. The test is over. I'm satisfied with my results."

Mewtwo's fists clenched. "It is not over."

"But it is. It was over before it began. I even had to make Mirage Mewtwo vulnerable to your attacks to actually give you a chance in the first place. Even your physical attacks would have been useless if I hadn't turned of Mirage Mewtwo's Ghost type immunities to them. And, might I add, since my Mirage Mewtwo knows every attack there is, I could have easily had it use _Imprison_ to prevent you from using any attacks the two of you share, making it so you couldn't even attack it at all." His grin widened. "Face it, Mewtwo, you're finished."

Anger flashed in Mewtwo's eyes. "No, you are finished!"

He threw a _Shadow Ball_ at the doctor, but Mirage Mewtwo did the same, knocking Mewtwo's attack off course. It then used _Telekinesis_ on Mewtwo, and he suddenly found himself unable to move.

"Time to put an end to this," Dr. Yung told his Mirage Pokémon. "Mirage Mewtwo, finish our friend off with an _Ultimate Hyper Beam!"_

Mirage Mewtwo raised its hand and began gathering energy. Fear gripped Mewtwo. That _Ultimate Hyper Beam_ attack had been devastating before Mirage Mewtwo had been upgraded. How powerful would it be now that Mirage Mewtwo was in its new much more powerful Z form. The destruction would be catastrophic. And here he was, trapped by Mirage Mewtwo's _Telekinesis_ , unable to even teleport out of the attack's path.

Dr. Yung continued to smile proudly as his Mirage Mewtwo's continued to gather energy. "It's almost over."

"YOU LEAVE MY MATE ALONE!"

He turned to the cry of, "MEW, MEW, MEW, MEEEEW!" and saw Mew flying towards him. She thrust out her hand, her finger extended. All around her arm, a cone of energy spun around as if it were a drill.

" _Horn Drill!"_ she bellowed, stabbing forward with her attack.

Dr. Yung reacted instinctively, shutting his eyes and holding up his hands to defend his face. This included raising the laptop he was holding, and Mew's attack pierced the back of it. The impact pushed Dr. Yung back until he slammed into a tree.

Cracking open an eye, he stared into the furious face of Mew as she glared at him. Sparks flew all around her as they sprayed from the back of his computer where her attack touched. He had a sudden flashback to his old Mirage Mew. Somehow, that flawed creation of his had developed actual sentience and free will, and had managed to sabotage his plans back then. Now this Mew had come out of nowhere and was trying to interfere.

"I hate Mews!" he shouted.

Mew's gaze hardened. "That's fine, cause I don't like you much either!"

With a loud cry, she pushed harder. Her _Horn Drill_ pierced the back of the laptop, bursting through the screen. Dr. Yung's eyes widened in horror at the _ERROR_ message that began flashing across the cracked screen. "No! What have you done?"

The energy Mirage Mewtwo had been gathering dispersed as the Mirage Pokémon grabbed its head and began wailing as if it were in pain. Its body became staticky as its pixels distorted and reformed in rapid succession.

Mewtwo could suddenly move again. He wasted no time. Mega evolving to his Y form once more, he cupped his hands together, putting all his power into creating a _Shadow Ball_ that he threw at Mirage Mewtwo. The Mirage Pokémon didn't even seem to notice the attack as it exploded against it.

When the smoke cleared, Mirage Mewtwo seemed to be falling back in slow motion with a big hole in its chest. Dr. Yung stared at the Mirage Pokémon, shaking his head in disbelief. "No, it can't be…"

Mirage Mewtwo's body began breaking down into data particles, starting at the hole in its stomach and spreading outward until the Mirage Pokémon disappeared. The dome-shaped data field began pixelating as well until it disappeared along with Mirage Mewtwo.

Collapsing in exhaustion, Mewtwo returned to his base form. Concerned, Mew flew over to him. "Mewtwo, are you ok?"

He held a hand up to silence her. Taking a few deep breaths, he used _Recover_. Feeling much better, he rose to his feet. "I am fine. Thank you."

Mew sighed. "That's good. What happened?"

"It is a long story. I will tell you later; don't read my mind," he added, knowing her too well.

She had just been about to do that, but stopped at his request. "Oh, ok."

He glanced at her, feeling a mixture of emotions he didn't know how to describe. "Why did you come back?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Isn't it obvious?" She flew over to him and hugged his arm. "Because I'm your mate."

A short distance away, Dr. Yung was fiddling around with his busted computer. "It's ok. The computer's a regrettable loss, but it doesn't matter. The data is what's important. If I can just get the memory card."

He pried at the slot on the side, and the small square object popped out. The computer was ruined, but the memory card containing everything for his Mirage Pokémon System and all the Pokémon information was still intact. As long as he had this data, he could always build a new machine.

"Success," he exclaimed, holding up the memory card.

It immediately started glowing blue and floated out of his hand. A startled look crossed his face and he reached for it, only to have the blue aura surround him as well and slam him against a tree, his feet not even touching the ground.

Mewtwo's eyes were glowing as he brought the memory card over to him. "So this is the source of all your evil."

"Put it down!" Dr. Yung shouted desperately. "All my life's work is on that! It has everything!"

Mewtwo just glared at him, and the memory card exploded into a shower of metal splinters.

"No!" Dr. Yung bellowed. "What have you done? It's gone! All gone! You've ruined everything! I'll have to completely start from scratch!"

Mewtwo was suddenly in front of him. His hand shot out, grasping Dr. Yung's face. "You will start nothing over. Your wicked deeds end here." His eyes narrowed. "It would serve you right if I erased all your memories since birth and left you as a blank slate with no idea of who you are. But I am not that cruel. Besides, I have a much more suitable punishment."

He leaned in close. "Instead, you will forget everything about your work. All your plans, the information you've gathered, the knowledge you've learned, even what you were working on will be forgotten. You will forget it all. However, I will leave you with the knowledge that you had something you had spent your whole life working on, something you had succeeded at and could have used to take over the world with it, only to lose it. You'll be cursed with the fact that you will never be able to replicate it, that it is lost to you forever."

Dr. Yung's eyes were wide with desperation. "Please… Please, don't…"

But there was no mercy in Mewtwo's gaze. In an instant, the doctor's memory was wiped of everything relating to his Mirage Pokémon System, Mew, and Mewtwo.

 **(A/N: And after an epic battle and a surprise rescue from Mew, Mirage Mewtwo and Dr. Yung have been defeated. And it doesn't look like he'll be creating anymore Mirage Pokémon. I was kind of upset that we never got any closer on what happened with him, but, oh well. In other news, Mew came back. What is going to become of her and Mewtwo. Now that Mewtwo has felt what it was like to lose her, maybe he'll open up his heart. The next chapter will be the last one, the epilogue in fact, so it'll be shorter than normal. I'll be posting it Friday, so stay tuned for the conclusion. I know it may seem sudden, but there's a reason I'm ending it there, which you'll understand next chapter.)**


	16. Epilogue

**(A/N: Well, it's been fun, but it's all over now. I'm actually surprised at how popular this story became, so thank you to everyone that read and reviewed. I now present to you the final chapter.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Epilogue**

Officer Jenny was completely baffled when the wanted criminal, Dr. Yung, appeared tied up outside the police station. He couldn't remember what had happened to him or how he had ended up there, yet here he was.

He was, however, raging about how all his life's work was gone, and that he couldn't even remember what it was. He claimed someone had stolen the knowledge from him, but he didn't remember who it was or how they managed to do it.

Officer Jenny had no idea what he was talking about and simply dismissed it as the ravings of a madman that had finally lost it. She would interrogate him later when he calmed down. There was no telling who had finally managed to catch the doctor, but she was glad that another dangerous criminal was now safely behind bars.

The news reporters were all over the story of the sudden capture of the terrorist that had gone missing several months ago. It wasn't long before Professor Oak heard the news, which was a big relief for him, especially knowing that everything related to the Mirage Pokémon System was lost, even from the doctor's own mind. He promptly called Misty at the Cerulean City Gym and Brock at the Pokémon medical school he was attending to inform them of Dr. Yung's capture, then went about trying to send word to Ash and his current traveling companions, wherever they were. Unfortunately, he never was able to contact Max and May since he didn't know where they were.

Just beyond the city in the forest, Mewtwo stood on a treetop, looking down at the human settlement where he had dropped off Dr. Yung. The human justice system would see that he was locked away for his crimes, and he had personally seen to it that even if the doctor managed to get out somehow, he would never be able to use his knowledge to perform such atrocities ever again.

Mew floated over to him, settling on his shoulder. "Why would humans want to make Mirage Pokémon?"

Mewtwo's frown deepened. "For power. He instilled the abilities of all Pokémon into one and removed all weaknesses to create what he perceived to be the ultimate life form."

Mew raised an eyebrow. "Why would anyone want to do that? Each Pokémon is unique and special in our own way. That's what makes them special. What would be the point combining all that together? You take away a Pokémon's uniqueness and what makes them special."

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. "He thought he would be able to rule the world with his creation."

Mew snorted. "That's stupid. Why would anyone want to rule the world? It's far too much work. Anyone who tries is an idiot."

Mewtwo's eye twitched. He knew she didn't realize it, but she was indirectly calling him an idiot since he too had once tried to take over the world. But then again, he _had_ been an idiot back then.

It seems that his past desire to rule the world wasn't the only thing he had been foolish about. It seemed that, deep down, he really had seen himself as an abomination. But earlier today, he had met a true abomination when he encountered Mirage Mewtwo. Now that he had seen something that truly never should have existed, his own creation didn't seem so horrible.

"So," said Mew, interrupting his thoughts, "what now?"

"Now…" Mewtwo replied, "now we will go home. I am very tired."

Mew hopped off his shoulder. "Where is home?"

"Wherever we make it. This world belongs to all of us. The world itself is our home."

"Wow, that was really physically-soft of you."

"Philosophical," he corrected.

Chuckling, she bopped herself on the head, sticking out her tongue as she did so. She had done the same thing the day they met. "That's what I meant. I learned it from reading a human's mind."

Mewtwo felt the urge to roll his eyes, hoping she would stop using human terminology. She really was an idiot, which was why something was telling him that he was really going to regret what he was about to say next.

"Listen, Mew…"

"Hmm?"

"I know you missed your mating cycle this year, but next year…" he took a deep breath, "I will be your mate."

He felt her stiffen beside him. A few seconds later, she flew in front of him, staring at him with wide serious eyes. "Do you mean it?"

He'd thought about it long and hard, and decided that he did. "Yes."

"YIPPIE!" she wailed, plowing into his chest so hard that she knocked them both out of the tree.

Mewtwo grunted as they crashed to the ground and fixed her with a glare. "Was that necessary?"

"Mmm hmm," she muttered, affectionately rubbing her face into his chest. She looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. "You know, even though my mating cycle won't start for another year, we can still _practice_ in the mean time."

Mewtwo groaned, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

 **THE END**

 **(A/N: Or is it? It looks like Mew and Mewtwo's adventures are just getting started. But that is all, I'm afraid, for this story. I hope it brought smiles to everyone's face. I honestly didn't expect it to have as much action as it did. This was intended to be a comedic, light-hearted, warm and fuzzy feeling fic, but sometimes stories write themselves. I hope you understand why I ended things the way they did. I wanted it kind of open-ended. I thought it worked best that way. Sorry if it wasn't to your expectations. But in other news, I have another Pokémon story in mind. I'm planning to write about Charizard's time in Charicific Valley, his relationship with Charla, and his strive to become the best. There's another story I want to write first, an** _ **Inside Out**_ **fic, so it'll probably be a few months before I get to my Charizard story, but if you liked this one, I hope you'll check it out when I get around to it. Until then, stay safe, stay happy, and I hope to see you again.)**


End file.
